Karma's Punishment
by Zarbar
Summary: Set after Puppet Master. Doesn't follow into the eclipse. In this story, the eclipse is still a month away. And Aang is still being childish. This is mostly a ZUTARA fic and mostly centers around their adventures. It's my FIRST fiction, so be nice pleas.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1 Escape the Guilt**

It had been three days since they left the town the witch had been attacking innocent people. Katara had become a monster the minute she used the gift Hamma taught her. She would end up hurting the ones she loved if she stayed. Momo perched on her shoulder as she wrote out a letter for the others.

She finished and handed it to Momo. "Give this to Aang when he wakes up." she whispered as she pointed to the sleeping boy. "Watch them for me boy." she held back tears as she pulled her cloak over her head and disappeared into the darkness. Momo watched her go with large green eyes.

He had been visiting his uncle for the past few weeks, only to be ignored. He now sat in his room staring at the painting of his Mother.

_"Everything I've done, I've done to protect you."_ her whispered words. _"Never forget who you are Zuko."_

He sighed as he remembered her last words to him. Ever since that night his life became miserable. He realized he'd never followed her wishes. He became what everyone wanted him to be. He was the heartless Fire Prince. His father finally had the perfect drone, just like his sister.

A knock at his door had him placing the portrait face down and standing. "Come in."

"Zuzu," Azula cooed. "Mai tells me you and her are getting along well. Are you planning on a wedding? It is near time you marry is it not?"

He scowled. "I don't intend to marry for a long time, Zula." he turned away. "What do you want?"

"Only to warn you." Azula smirked. "Father might see it as a perfect couple. If you hurt Mai, I will personally take care of you. I know you've been going to see that uncle of yours."

"I have not!" he snarled. "And if I had been he wouldn't talk to me anyway! I betrayed him."

Her smile grew dark, one that Zuko knew meant trouble. "You might have Mai, Ty Lee, and Father fooled Zuzu. But I know better. I know you hired an assassin to hunt the Avatar down. I know you believe him to somehow still be alive. No one has ever survived my lightning except Uncle, but I'll humor your idea." she said coldly. "But, if you are seen near uncle again I will turn you into Father. He knows the way his worthless brother works. And as far as I can see, you're still undecided on your loyalty."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped. "I am loyal to my nation! I am the Prince of the Fire Nation! Where else would my loyalties lie?"

She shrugged as she turned towards the door. "Don't think I haven't heard or seen you talking to that portrait of your mother." she chimed walking out the door.

Zuko felt his blood run cold. Azula set him up to fail. He had betrayed not only his uncle, but his mother in order to return home and regain his honor he'd never have.

_"I thought you'd changed!"_ a voice shouted inside his head.

He fell to his knees. The water bender had offered to help him. She didn't show him pity. She showed him compassion, something only his uncle and mother ever showed him. And he betrayed her. He wondered where she was now. Those deep blue eyes still haunted him. Even with Mai, he still thought of her. Her name was...Katara? Isn't that what the Avatar had shouted? Another knock on his door caused him to stiffen.

Ty Lee's head poked in. "I have a message for you." She whispered in an un-Ty Lee like manner.

He motioned her in. "What is it?"

"Iroh is forgiving." she said in a hushed voice. "He said you are to get out of this palace. Find an ally."

Zuko stared at her. "Ty Lee? What's going on?"

"Azula is planning on framing you." she said nervously. "She saw you go last night to visit your uncle. Mai's upset about it but she agreed you're a lost cause. You need to leave tonight."

"Ty Lee, what you're doing is treason." he warned.

"Oh, I left yesterday." she smiled. "As far as Azula and Mai know, I went back to the circus for a few weeks. Therapeutic for my karma."

"Azula agreed to that?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Of course she did." Ty Lee smirked. "You've seen me when I get out of hand. Bouncing off the walls. Azula about threw me out the door when I mentioned it."

He allowed a small smile to grace his face. "What am I to do? Where do I go? What about Uncle?"

She stopped. "Iroh has his own plans. He said he will meet you again where the bats hang. As for you, I heard the bison was spotted not far from the shores of Ash."

Zuko paled. "What? Does Azula know this?"

She shook her head. "No. Only the Lotus members know. They are doing everything to keep it silent. Many people want this war to end, not just other nations. I also heard the water bender separated herself from the group."

"What why?" he mused.

"You'd have to ask her." Ty Lee smirked. "I'm going to find the avatar and offer my assistance. You should find the water bender."

He shook his head. "And what? She'll kill me the second she sees me." he sighed. "But it's better than my options here."

They packed as much as they could. Zuko left a letter for Mai and one for his sister, before they left he took one last look at his mother's portrait. Ty Lee watched with sad eyes as they slipped away into the cool night.

* * *

Aang stared out into the sky as Appa flew. Sokka and Toph were subdued, which set him on edge. Even Momo and Appa were showing odd behavior. When they had read the letter from Katara they had attempted to go after her, but the animals refused to follow. Appa planted himself firmly on the ground, and Momo gave them each the cold shoulder. He looked at the letter again with a sad sigh.

_**Aang, Sokka, and Toph,**_

_**I couldn't stay with you. I have to find my way. Please don't look for me. I will see you all again soon. I need to find something I lost. No, Sokka, not my necklace. Toph, I'm leaving it up to you to take care of the boys. I know you can. You're a strong young woman. Aang, you've mastered water bending, work on earth bending. I will find you a fire bending master. Sokka head west to were the clouds meet the sea. I'll meet you there. I love you all. Take care.**_

_**Katara**_

Sokka had read the letter a thousand times. Aang asked him several times if he knew what the code was that she used. Toph had been completely silent, causing both boys to worry about her. Appa started to grow tired. He steered the bison downward and hoped it was safe.

"Guys." he called. "We landed."

Toph got up and jumped off Appa creating an earth tent immediately, and hiding away. Sokka unloaded some food and two sleeping bags robotically. Aang sighed as he dug out a peach, as he watch Sokka pour over a map again.

"What do you suppose is wrong with Toph?" Aang questioned.

Sokka shrugged as he traced his fingers over the map. "Maybe she thinks Kata left because of her." he mumbled.

The rock door on the earth tent fell and Toph stomped out. She stood in front of Sokka on his map. "My fault? It's not my fault she left! If it's anyone's fault it's Twinkle Toes and his love talk." she growled. "You didn't help matters much either Snoozles! Always whinning and leaving her with the work."

Aang felt his face grow red. "I didn't force her to leave!"

"If you didn't notice, she was uncomfortable about you spilling your guts to her. She sees you as one of her children." Toph said pushing him backwards.

"Toph, get of my map." Sokka growled. "And I do help her."

"Help her feel miserable!" Toph shot as she stomped her foot wrinkling the map. "Sugar Queen left me in charge of two idiots. Momo, come. I should have left with her. But god knows what would happen to you two." her rock tent shut tight again.

Sokka and Aang looked at each other in surprise. "I guess..." Sokka glanced at his maps and jumped. "Toph! You're a fucking genius!"

She and Momo poked their heads out of the tent. "What?"

Aang stared at him. "How is she a genius? She just tore us apart and messed up your map. How is that genius?" he chuckled.

Sokka pointed to where she had wrinkled the map. "I know where Katara's going. Toph's little tantrum wrinkled this part of the map. West, where the clouds meet the sea."

Aang smacked himself on the forehead. "I'm an idiot."

"Duh! Didn't you just hear that come out of my mouth." Toph said kicking her feet up against the wall of the cave. "Or do you want me to repeat it."

"Toph." Aang warned. "What I meant was, I should have known she meant the western air temple. It's in a mountain that's in the middle of the ocean. Kinda like a cove. No one could find it though unless they were air benders. There was a rumor that if enemy ship were near a cloud of mist would form for a thousand miles confusing the ships. Many sank because of it. I wonder if the fire nation found it."

Sokka sighed. "Well, at least we know where to go. Let's turn in."

They all curled together in Toph's earth tent on her orders. She wasn't going to let Katara down. She knew Katara had changed after the witch tricked her. She just hoped the girl found what she was looking for.

* * *

She managed to make it to a small fire nation town. She had been here for a day and a half. As she walked through the market, she wondered how the others were. Hoping they got the hint about the temple.

"Miss..." a young boy called her attention away from her musings.

She turned to face a shaggy haired boy about her age. "Yes?"

"You're not from around here are you?" he smiled.

"N-no." she stuttered. 'Damn it. I've got to pay more attention.' she thought to herself.

"I'm Kahn." he held out his hand. "And you are?"

She took his hand. "I'm..."

"Rivlyn!" a voice called over her shoulder.

She turned to see Ty Lee bounding up to her. "T-ty Lee?" she felt dread knot up in her stomach. "S-so nice to see you."

Ty Lee beamed. "I have missed you. Who's your friend?"

Katara watched her suspiciously. "This is Kahn." she replied. "And what are you doing away from... the circus?"

Ty Lee shook Kahn's hand. "Oh, Rivlyn, I was just headed back. My friend and I just happened to stop by here. He'd be excited to see you, I'm sure."

Kahn stared at the girls. "I'll let you go. Maybe I'll see you around Rivlyn."

"Uh, sure." Katara smiled and watched him leave. She turned to Ty Lee expectantly. "What do you want?"

"You really should thank me for wandering in on that." Ty Lee said quietly. "Of all the towns to stumble into, Lava Rock, is not a safe town for single women."

Katara blinked. "Where's Azula and Mai? If you're looking for the avatar, he's dead."

Ty Lee placed a finger on her lips. "Not here."

The subdued tone in the normally bouncy girl's voice caused Katara to believe something was out of place. "How do I know you won't attack me?"

Ty Lee looped her arm in Katara's and put on her usual happy face. "You have a room here right?" she beamed as she looked at a necklace on a cart.

"Yes."

"I'll stop by tonight with my friend, Rivlyn." she smiled. "You should go get some rest." she hugged her. "Don't run, please."

"Until tonight then, Ty Lee." Katara hugged back.

She watched as Ty Lee bounded away, before heading back to her room. She sat on her bed determining whether or not she should just leave. Something in the way Ty Lee acted made her want to stay, but it could also be a trap. She decided a short nap would clear her head, and if when she woke it still bothered her she'd leave.

* * *

_"I have changed!" a voice called in her dreams. _

_She was in the catacombs fighting Zuko, but for some reason that sentence seemed true. She watched as the fire and water entangled together. He pulled hard causing her to fall forward into him._

_"You have to understand, I didn't realize what I was giving up." he whispered. "I know now I broke many hearts. My mother, my uncle...you." His face was getting closer to hers._

She sat up with a jolt. Looking around she realized the sun was setting. The dream had unnerved her. Quickly, she started gathering her things and shoving them in her bag. She pulled on her cloak and strapped her bag to her shoulder, slipping out into the hall. She peeked out into the street to find it mostly empty.

"Going out?" the inn keeper hummed into her ear.

"Yes sir." she smiled. "My friends invited me over for dinner. I had no idea they were here. I just bumped into them today."

He eyed her suspiciously. "Be careful, young miss. This town can get dangerous at night."

She nodded and stepped out of the inn. That was two people to warn her this town was dangerous. She stayed in the shadows as she crept through the town. Being the Painted Lady taught her of stealth. The witch, even though she was evil, taught her she no longer needed a water skin for water. It kept her from drawing attention to her more.

She leaned against a building as a group of drunken men stumbled out of a tavern. She knew she'd be in trouble if they spotted her, and she couldn't use her bending. She vowed to get a weapon and learn how to use it. Now was not the time to rely on water, especially in the fire nation. As one walked uncomfortably close to where she was hiding, she saw a glint of silver hanging from his hip.

"Weapons." she whispered to herself.

The man was far behind the others leaning up against a barrel.

"Hey! Li, you okay man?" one of the others called back to him.

"Ya, I be up inna min." Li hiccuped. "Jus let meh get me head strai.."

They waved him off with calls of "drunk" and "smashed". Katara took this as her chance to get the swords. She picked up a pot nearby and crept up behind him. Just as she was about to hit him on the head, he turned.

"Who.." she smashed the pot on his head knocking him out quickly. She grabbed the swords quickly and ran for the forest on the edge of town. She didn't see the two shadows following her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Stubborn**

_**Mai,**_

_**I'm sorry, but it will never work. Not since I know you'll never love me for who I am. I hope you find someone you deserve. Really, I do.**_

_**Zuko**_

She stared at the letter. Short, sweet and to the point. He had known she loved him. But he had also known she would never disobey Azula. He was just a prize that Azula would grant her, had he not angered her. If only he'd have left his uncle to rot, this wouldn't have happened.

"What does yours say Zula?" she sighed boredly.

Azula thrust the letter into her hands. "I shouldn't have allowed Ty Lee to return to that circus." she growled. "But who knew Zuzu would have grown a set."

_**Azula,**_

_**Fuck you.**_

_**Zuko**_

Mai felt her eyes widen at reading those two words. It wasn't that she'd never seen or heard them before. It was who it was directed to. She glanced up at Azula to see her pacing.

"Are you going to call Ty Lee back?" Mai pocketed the letters.

Azula stopped. "No, Ty Lee needs to get rid of that energy. Zuzu can't go far. I'll send for her in two weeks. I say we go on a vacation, just us." she smiled.

Mai raised an eyebrow. "Vacation? Are you well?"

Azula turned to her with a real smile. "Yes. Ember Island tomorrow. Be ready."

* * *

Ty Lee and Zuko watched the girl knock out a drunkard and steal something from him. Zuko raised an eyebrow to Ty Lee.

"I thought you told her to stay put." He whispered.

"I did." Ty Lee shrugged. "She must have panicked."

They followed her silently to the forest. Ty Lee took to the trees as Zuko raced after her on foot. He avoided anything that would make noise underfoot as he ran. He stopped to decide which way to go, when Ty Lee's face dropped down in front of him.

"She's up in the clearing." she smiled swinging back up into the trees.

He slowly made his way towards where the acrobat pointed. He heard noise coming from ahead and lowered himself into a crouch. As he crept closer to the clearing, he spotted the water bender talking to a man.

"What makes you think I'm defenseless." she growled to the man.

He laughed loudly. "My sweet, sweet girl. If you weren't defenseless, you'd be holding your swords properly." he knocked the swords from her hands. "Now, gimme your money and maybe I'll let you go... mostly unharmed."

Zuko was about to go to help, but stopped as he felt Ty Lee drop next to him. "I think if we go in there now, she accidentally kill us."

They turned as they heard her throw her swords down. "You want my money?" she said quietly. "Now I have no weapons."

"Yes, and a little more." the man leered. "You're a pretty 'lil thing."

Zuko felt sick to her stomach. "Sick. I hope you're right." he mumbled to Ty Lee.

Katara held up her money bag. "Come and get it, darlin'." she said swinging it back and forth. The two hidden teens watch with bated breath as she dropped the bag a foot in front of her.

The man eyed the bag greedily as he stepped forward. Her hands lifted in front of her body quickly, causing the man to stop.

"What? You think you can take me unarmed? I'm twice your size." he barked in laughter. When she didn't lower her hands he lunged at her. "Cocky little wench."

She flicked her wrists quickly. Zuko felt Ty Lee's nails digging into his skin. "W-what's she doing? She doesn't have water." she hissed.

But as soon as she said it, the man was pinned to a tree by icicles. She picked up her bag of money and her swords, while the man stood pinned to the tree in shock. She put her money back into her other bag and walked up to the man.

"Still think I'm defenseless?" she cooed holding a sword under his chin. "Still think I'm just a pretty little face that you can scare into doing what you want?" He shook his head in fear. "Remember that next time you attempt to take advantage of an innocent woman, spineless pig." She sheathed the sword and moved her wrists in a fast movement completely encasing the man in ice except for his face. "That should melt in a day or two." she turned and walked into the thick trees.

Zuko motioned for Ty Lee to follow Katara, and with a nod she jumped into the trees. Zuko had plans for this man. He straightened his clothes and pulled his hair into a top knot. Thankfully he didn't think to change out of his royal robes before they left.

He stepped into the clearing and acted surprised to see the man frozen to the tree. The man looked up in relief, at least until he realized just who stepped through the trees.

"Your highness!" he gasped. "Please forgive me for not bowing."

Zuko nodded. "What is your name, sir?"

"I am Yin son of Xav and Ula." he said nervously.

"I've heard of General Xav." Zuko said. "Tell me, how did you end up in this situation? Surely only a water bender could do this."

"It was a demon of a woman! I was minding my own business." Zuko bit the inside of his cheek at the lie. "She attacked me an froze me to the tree. Stole my money as well."

Zuko sighed. "What did she look like?"

"Dark skin, long dark hair, and terrifying blue eyes. Unnatural-like." he shivered. Whether it was from fear or the ice, Zuko didn't care. "I don't know where she got the water, she didn't have a pouch with her your highness."

"You should know one thing, Yin." Zuko said darkly.

"W-what's that, my lord?"

"I don't like liars." He responded coolly. "I know for a fact that you harassed that woman. You provoked her to bring about this little problem. That water bender is the Avatar's teacher, I've been tracking her for weeks. Then you come along right when I'm about to catch her, and threaten to steal her things and play with her. You are a disgrace to your nation." He turned to leave and stopped. "You're lucky my second in command stopped me from interrupting and you only got frozen to a tree. I'd heed her warning."

Yin closed his eyes in shame. "Yes my lord." Zuko turned and left him frozen to the tree.

* * *

Ty Lee sat perched in a tree above Katara who had stopped and leaned against the tree. She had been waiting for Zuko to make a move. The fact that the girl didn't seem to be moving, made her a little uneasy.

Katara's head tilted back and she looked right at Ty Lee. "How long do you intend to sit up there?" she inquired catching the acrobat off guard.

Ty Lee dropped down in front of her. "Why did you run?"

"I wasn't sure if you were safe. You had been chasing me and my family for how long." she replied keeping her hands free. "I prefered to be somewhere I could protect myself."

Ty Lee noticed the girl's hands were free of any objects that might hinder movement. "That's understandable. I did kinda spring on you." she blushed. "That was a cool trick you did to that man. You should have put an icicle where it counts."

Katara smiled. "Yes, I should have. So, why did you want to talk to me of all people."

"It's my friend." she bowed her head. "He's finally picked what's more important in life. Please, just hear him out before you say or do anything."

There was a chill that went up Katara's spine. She turned her head towards where Zuko was standing just behind the brush in the shadows. She turned angrily to Ty Lee. "You set me up! I told you the Avatar was dead!" Her hands twitched slightly as she looked at the fear in the acrobat's eyes. She twirled her hands forming water whips.

Ty Lee dropped into a bow. "I didn't set you up!" she pleaded. "I was serious when I said he decided to go against the war. Please, I told Azula and Mai I needed to go back to the circus for awhile."

Katara watched the girl on the ground, but kept her senses on the man in the trees. She sent a whip out towards him and pulled him into the clearing without even looking. He landed on his stomach face down inches away from Ty Lee.

Ty Lee attempted to stifle the laugh that tried to escape. Katara hid the smirk that was trying to form as she withdrew her water and let it drop to the ground.

"Ty Lee get up please." she leaned back against the tree arms crossed waiting for the girl to stand. "How did you find me?"

"The white lotus." Ty Lee said simply. "It's an organization that seeks peace and finds ways to help those aiding those against the war. General Iroh is a member and sent me to find the avatar and join him. But if what you say is true, I turned on Azula for nothing."

Katara grimaced and glanced towards the boy still lying face down. "And what about you...Zuko?" she asked calmly. Zuko and Ty Lee's heads snapped up in surprise. "Oh, please. Just because your hair's a little longer don't think I don't know it's you."

Zuko looked at her in amazement. "I...I realized I made a mistake." he said keeping eye contact. "I hurt people in my quest to gain my honor back. And when compassion was offered to me, I turned it down just to return home."

"How is your uncle?" Katara stared straight faced as she asked. She could tell neither of the teens were lying, but that didn't mean she could forgive them right away. Ty Lee maybe, because she knew the girl was out of place with Azula.

"I don't know." Zuko sighed. "I've tried to apologize..."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Zuko. You have to mean it. You don't say it just to clear your guilt." Katara said heatedly. "If you really have decided to help end this war, then prove it."

"Aren't you going to make me apologize?" Ty Lee questioned in confusion.

Katara raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"Well... I... attacked you all those times. And took away your bending." she said nervously.

Katara shrugged. "You were following orders. I really don't see you as a threat, Pinky." she smirked. "His highness on the other hand, has a lot to make up for. Why are you still kneeling?" she scolded him. "If someone were to come by and see the fire nation prince kneeling to a peasant, it'd be my head. Get up."

He stood up quickly brushing himself off. Katara shook her head sadly. "And he takes orders from a peasant too." she smiled.

His eyes widened. "Would you stop?" he grumbled. "I'm trying to fix what I fucked up, and you're making jokes." Ty Lee giggled causing him to blush.

"Just tell me why you came looking for me instead of the avatar, and I'll be on my way." Katara pushed off the tree she'd been leaning on.

Ty Lee went to answer, but Zuko beat her to it. "Ty Lee was looking for the avatar. I was told to find you since you separated from the group."

"Why me? It's great you finally got your head out of your ass, but what makes anyone think I want to travel with a self centered prince?" she snapped.

"I...I don't need this! You're right! Why would I want to travel with a water peasant? Ty Lee, why did I let you talk me into this. I should have let that psycho kill me." he groused. Katara bit the inside of her lip.

"He can teach you how to use those weapons." Ty Lee panicked. "Please, just let him travel with you. It's safer for the both of you."

Katara had never seen Ty Lee upset, and to see Zuko place a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "Ty, calm down. If she says no, I'll be fine." He whispered but Katara heard him.

"Oh for hell's sake!" Katara growled. "Fine. Zuko you teach me how to fight and I'll accompany you for awhile."

Ty Lee squealed and hugged the girl. "Thank you, Katara! I wouldn't have left him on his own if you hadn't agreed." she sobbed into her shoulder.

Katara patted her on the back, and glared at Zuko. "It's alright Ty Lee. It might be fun." she soothed. "I'm actually surprised you know my name at all. I figured you knew me as Peasant Girl."

Zuko choked back a laugh, and Ty Lee whirled on him. "Zuko! That's not funny! You will make me a promise right now..."

"No." It didn't come from Zuko. "Don't force him to be nice, because you know I won't."

That brought a laugh to both Zuko and Ty Lee. "I wouldn't have it any other way, peasant." He smirked.

* * *

They had finally made it to the western coast of the fire nation. From here it would be nothing but ocean until they made it to the western temple. But tonight they'd rest. Sokka volunteered to stay behind with Appa and Momo while Toph and Aang went for supplies.

"What are we going to do Momo?" he sighed patting the lemur on the head. "I know she needs space, but to run off alone in the fire nation. Anything could happen."

The lemur turned his large green eyes on him and chattered. Sokka smiled sadly at the creature. If something happened to his sister he'd never forgive himself. Momo's ears twitched to some sound he couldn't hear. He watched as the lemur stiffened and started yammering.

"What's the matter Momo?" he said pulling his boomerang out just in case.

He heard a tree branch shake and watched as something, or rather, someone dropped to the ground. They had a hood on hiding their face, but they were smaller then him.

He jumped to his feet. "Who are you? What do you want?"

Slim hands were raised in surrender. "I'm not here to cause any trouble. I am here to join the avatar in his search for a fire bending master. In fact, I know one is waiting for him."

Sokka lowered his boomerang, but kept it out. "That's all fine, but you have yet to tell me your name."

"I'll tell you if you promise not to harm me." she coaxed.

"Fine." he sighed. She lowered her hood to reveal her face. "Ty Lee! He reached for his club, but she already jabbed his arms.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me. That is my only insurance." she smiled sadly. "I left Azula and Mai. Your sister told me where to find you. I was just lucky you all stopped here before heading to the temple. That's where the fire bending master is waiting for Avatar Aang."

Sokka was shocked. "What happened to the bouncy always smiling Ty Lee? You're not even wearing pink."

She chuckled. "Believe me, being around Azula is dangerous if you have a brain. As long as she thought I was an airhead I was safe. In fact, the whole circus thing was supposed to be an act. But I fell in love with it. That's where they think I am at the moment."

"Can I ask you something?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, in Ba Sing Se you three were in Kyoshi Warrior uniforms. How... are the girls you took them from..."

"They're still alive." Ty Lee cut in. "I made sure they were rescued from the ship taking them to prison. Azula was going to kill them, but I told her prison would be worse."

"Y-you had them rescued?" he choked.

She held out a Paisho piece. "This is called the White Lotus. It is a secret order attempting to bring peace back to the world. It helps many others who are in danger as long as they are trying to better the world."

"I have one of those!" he gasped. "Piando gave it to me."

"The sword master?" she mused. "Yes, he is the one who helped me get here so fast. No wonder he used such quick means of travel." She jabbed him in the shoulders bringing back the use of his arms. "They'll be a little tingly. And that Suki girl. I'm sorry but she..."

"She's moved on I know." Sokka smiled sadly. "Yue told me."

Ty Lee tilted her head. Iroh had once mentioned the name once, but she couldn't remember when. She sat down and itched Momo behind the ears, keeping an eye on Sokka.

"I guess you can come with us. If you're lying Toph will know." he sighed pulling out an apple and tossing it to her. He pulled a few nuts out for the lemur and another apple for himself. "Momo, here let her apple alone."

She told him stories about the circus and what it was like growing up with Zuko and Azula. He told her about the South Pole and some of the places they'd been before she came into the picture.

* * *

They had found a cave to stay in for the night after Ty Lee left. Katara kept her distance from the indecisive prince. She wouldn't allow herself to get close again. He sat near the entrance to the cave staring out into the night, leaving her alone to her thoughts.

She pulled out some fruit and cut it up into two bowls. "I have some fruit if you're hungry." she called setting the bowl away from her and eating her own.

He turned to look at her. "I thought you weren't going to be nice to me." he smirked picking up the bowl.

She swallowed. "I figured since you'd be teaching me to use those swords, you'll need energy." she responded.

"How nice of you." he sniffed as he ate the fruit. "I assumed you were finally excepting your position as a peasant."

"Oh yes, your royal pain in the ass. It is my greatest pleasure to pamper your already overly large ego." she snickered.

"Peasant!"

"Spoiled brat."

"Worthless servant!"

"Egotistical snot!"

"Water whore!"

That stung. She turned away from him and rolled out her sleeping bag. Not looking up at him once as she crawled in and feigned sleep. Zuko watched all this, and felt a pang of guilt. He meant to make amends with her, and what did he do, insulted her. He stomped out of the cave angry with himself.

What was it uncle always said. Girls were complicated creatures. He remembered how Mai had been. He would try to please her with things he saw Ty Lee liked. Pretty things, but Mai would toss it aside and ignore the gesture. He had to make it somewhat bearable if he was going to spend a month with the water bender.

He walked back into the cave and sat down against the wall. He'd sleep for now and figure out how to fix it in the morning. He had just started to fell asleep when he heard a whimper coming from the sleeping bag.

He crawled over to her only to find her trapped in a nightmare. "Hey, wake up." he shook her to no avail. "Ka...Katara, you're having a nightmare."

Her fist connected with the side of his head as she swung in fear. His grunt of pain snapped her out of her nightmare. She sat up quickly surveying her surroundings. Her eyes landed on Zuko holding his face.

"What happened to you?" she snapped.

He glanced at her. "I fell over in my sleep and hit my head." he lied.

She laughed as she grabbed an extra sleeping bag tossing it to him. "Here your highness, can't have you sleeping on the ground." She turned back over knowing full well what happened to his face.

...

The next morning came quickly, and Zuko was surprised to find the water bender awake before him. She was sitting before him holding a bowl of rice.

"Fire benders rise with the sun huh?" she smirked. "Sure you're a fire bender?"

He stuck his tongue out. "What about you Miss-I-rise-with-the-moon." he grabbed the rice and started eating. "Any idea where you're headed? Or were you just going to wander around the fire nation hoping not to get caught."

She stood up and began putting her things away. "I left because I needed to be alone. I told them where I'd meet them in a month."

He raised his eyebrow. "Did you want to be alone? I can leave."

She shrugged. "Once you teach me to use those swords you can leave if you want."

He nodded as he finished breakfast. This wasn't the same girl he'd been locked away with in Ba Sing Se. This girl seemed to be lost, but at the same time angry. She was acting how he did when he'd been banished.

"Well, any idea where you want to go now?" he asked. "Do you even know where you are?"

"Ty Lee said I was in Lava Rock city." she replied strapping her pack to her back. "Sokka has all the maps."

He nodded. "I guess he was the one that decided where you were going?"

She laughed. "After Aang had us flying circles all over the place, he bought a map and took charge."

"Wait. So, after he escaped he was just flying circles?" Zuko shook his head as she nodded. "We thought he was a tactical genius, and now I find out he was just flying around lost?"

"He wasn't lost." she giggled. "He wanted to ride the elephant coy and just kept finding other things to play with. He is a child after all."

Zuko stood up grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "An annoying child." he mumbled. "There's a town a few miles from here that we can stay in for awhile."

"What about you?" she pointed to his face. "They'll know you left by now. You're not exactly dressed as a peasant. I can manage to hide your... scar."

He whirled around. "What do you mean. You can't hide it. It takes up my entire face!" he snapped.

She pushed him backwards. "Don't get all pissy with me. I could have removed that hideous thing if you wouldn't have turned on us. But I had to use it when your insane sister struck him down."

"What did you want me to do?" he threw his bag down. "She had the Dai Li at her command. Even if I did help you it would have been for nothing."

She tossed her pack down and punched him in the jaw. "Coward! All we had to do was take her out! I had her and you fucked it up!" she swung again hitting him in the gut.

He grabbed her wrist and pinned her against his chest. "For a girl, you sure throw a punch like a man." he said coldly. "You don't need those swords."

"Fuck you, princess." she kicked him in the shin and picked up her pack. "I don't need your help."

He watched her take off through the woods leaving him behind. He sighed as he picked up his things. He would keep an eye on her like his uncle once did for him. He wondered what happened to her to that she became so cold.

* * *

Azula and Mai watched as the two teenage boys set their things out on the beach. They decided to try and relax before reporting Zuko. At the moment they were enjoying the swarm of boys catering to them.

"Mai, I've been thinking." Azula smirked as Shen fanned her.

"What's that?" Mai responded coyly.

"I think we should stay for a bit longer. It's not everyday we get to sit back and enjoy... handsome young men."

Mai nodded to her friend accepting a glass of refreshing ice water. She could live with that. They deserved a break.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Olive Branch**

She shouldn't have allowed her temper to get out of hand the way she did. She had started the name calling the night before, and she did throw the first punch. She kicked a rock as she walked down a road towards yet another town.

"This place is driving me crazy." she mumbled to herself. "Towns are less than a mile apart unlike the Earth kingdom."

"Talkin' to yourself young miss?" a man chuckled.

She turned quickly to find an old man leaning on a cane. "I was just saying that the towns around here are a lot closer than I'm used to." she replied.

"I take it you're from the colonies?" she nodded. "Well, this is the town of Cinder. The reason the towns are so close in this area, is because they're renegade towns. Many of the people were forced out of the capitol city when the war started. The towns are dangerous at night though. Especially for a lady such as yourself."

She blushed. "I'll be fine sir. Thank you."

She had an uneasy feeling as she walked toward the inn. Maybe she should have kept Zuko around. As she passed by some of the wanted posters she stopped. There was a picture of her, along with Aang, Sokka, and Toph. Making sure her hair was covering her face she stopped in a small shop.

"Hello dear." a woman in powder-white make-up called. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm visiting the royal palace in a few days and sadly, I'm out of my powders." she lied. "My husband is a nephew of Lady Ursa. I had no idea what I had married into. I'm just a commoner..."

The woman locked the door and shut the shutters. "Princess Katara, you need not lie."

It was then Katara saw the white lotus in the woman's hair. "Princess? I'm just a peasant."

"Before you were born, the south pole was a mighty kingdom. Your father's father was the king...well, chief. Which makes you a princess, even if the great kingdom is a mere village now." The woman said handing her a scroll. "Now, I'll fix you up. And, I have a feeling you'll be needing a few extra things."

Katara watched as the woman dug around her shelves. "You look like someone I know."

"You may have met my sister, Aunt Wu." she replied.

Katara nodded as the woman handed her new clothes to wear. "Yes, are you a fortune teller as well?"

"Not exactly." she smiled. "Go change and then I'll fix up your hair and makeup."

* * *

The tension in the air was high once Aang and Toph returned. If it wasn't for Toph's ability to tell if someone was lying, Ty Lee would have been dead. Once everything was cleared up, they got along great.

"Aang, when we get to the temple you'll be able to start your fire bending training." Ty Lee coaxed. "Won't that be great?"

Aang, still unsure about the girl, only nodded. Sokka seemed to be the only one to warm up to the girl. Toph, though she knew Ty Lee wasn't lying, seemed uneasy around her.

* * *

Zuko only saw Katara during the days in Cinder City. Even though he got a room across from her, he never saw her out at night. But, tonight he thought he'd go out to a fire tournament. All kinds of men fought to see who was the strongest. No one knew who anyone was because they wore masks. He needed to get out the pent up energy he had. The girl was driving him nuts. No matter how much he tried to please her, he only managed to make her mad or run off.

Truthfully, it had only been two days since they'd split up. The first time he saw her walk out of the salon, he had to do a double take. Her skin was alabaster white compared to her natural caramel color, and she had expensive robes on. At first he had mistaken her for a noble.

He slipped out into the night and headed to the make shift arena set up for the fights. He looked at the lists and found the sword fighters. Surprised at how many men were signed up under this category. He heard the bells ring and watched the announcer step into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen." he smirked at the few lady spectators. "Tonight is our third fire fight of the month. As you know, anyone in the tournament is offered the reward of twenty thousand gold pieces, or a shot at to beat the champion. All identities are kept secret due to the masks so as to keep this tournament in secrecy. First up, we have Macho Man..." he snickered. "And Violent Violet."

Zuko stood back and watched the first six rounds. So far, he'd found one that would even match him. He laughed as the Crimson Flare dropped yet another opponent. He'd gone up against two so far, along with the Crimson Flare. It looked as though he and the Flare terminated everyone but themselves.

"Next up, Blue Spirit and Crimson Flare." the announcer called. "Last one standing gets a shot at the champ or to take home twenty thousand gold pieces."

He faced the Crimson Flare. He was shorter, and slimmer than he looked from far away. But Zuko knew not to underestimate this man. Size was nothing compared to the ruthlessness he'd seen the man use. They walked to the center of the stage to exchange formalities and listen to the rules, again.

"You are very talented." Zuko commented. The crimson only bowed his head in acknowledgment.

The fight was difficult. The Crimson would mimic every move he made, and the same way around. This was the longest round yet, and the crowd was going crazy. It ended in a draw. Both of them ending with a sword to their opponent's throat.

"Well," the announcer blinked. "That's a first. You both have the option of fighting the champ, or splitting the reward."

Zuko glanced to the Crimson. "Reward." he grabbed the bag and grabbed his opponent's hand. "Nice fight."

He fully intended to have the boy follow him. He took off out of the arena only glancing back to see the Crimson chasing him. He smirked behind the mask as he ran into the inn.

"If a crimson mask comes in send them to my room." He called as he ran past the innkeeper, who nodded in confusion.

He slammed the door to his room shut and hid the reward money. He walked across the hall to Katara's room to listen for any movement, but found none. He sighed and turned back to his room.

As he sat on his bed readjusting his mask, the door flew open. The Crimson Flare was furious. He crossed his arms as he slammed the door shut.

Zuko took off his mask. "Before you scream, there is a girl across the hall sleeping. And if I remember she's cranky when she doesn't get her sleep."

The red mask was pulled off. "Fine. Just give me my half, and I'll leave."

Zuko pulled the money out and started counting. "You fight well."He glanced up at the boy. "You look familiar. Have we met?"

"You can't be serious." the other boy scoffed. "And thank you for the compliment, your highness."

Zuko jerked his gaze up to the boy. "K-Katara?"

She smirked at him. "Of course Princess. Who did you think it was? I knew you've been following me. So, I stayed in my room during the days and did a little moon lighting." she winked. "And as for the swords... all I did was mimic whoever I was fighting. I suppose it throws them off a bit. But not you."

He shook his head and shoved the money back in the bag. "We're not splitting up again. I don't want to be the one telling your brother and the avatar you ran off and got yourself killed. And even if you don't get killed, you're brother will kill me for letting you cut your hair."

Her eyes narrowed as she reached up and ripped the wig off. "And again I say, fuck you princess. Keep your money. I'll get my own."

She turned to leave, but Zuko was blocking the door. "No. If we split up again who knows what could happen. If we stick together, maybe we can cause a little havoc."

She stopped with her hand on the door knob. "Deal." she smirked over her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Twins of Hell**

Iroh smiled as the four teenagers dismounted from the flying bison. He had been here since his escape, and enjoyed the time away from the war. But, now he had work to do. He remained seated in the shade sipping his tea.

"I thought you said we'd find a fire bender here?" Sokka grumbled.

"Snoozles, we just landed. Do you think they'd be sitting here waiting?" Toph said as she created an earth angel. "Oh, sweet earth. How I missed you."

"We weren't in the air that long." Sokka snipped.

"Yea, but having to sit next to you wasn't exactly delightful." Toph shot.

Ty Lee and Aang were unloading their things, ignoring the two as much as possible. It had been not stop arguing since they left the fire nation in order to reach the temple. Ty Lee froze as she noticed a man sitting under a cherry tree.

"Aang, there's your new master." she beamed as she cartwheeled over to Iroh. "Hello General. It's nice to see you out of that cage."

Iroh stood showing his new form. "It's good to be free. Please, call me uncle. I've known you since you were a baby."

She hugged him. "You've lost weight uncle." she smiled and waved the others over. "Aang, this is Uncle Iroh. He's going to teach you firebending."

Aang bowed his head. "It would be an honor to learn from the Dragon of the West."

"What happened to you?" Toph said shoving Aang out of the way. "You lost weight."

Ty Lee stared at the blind girl. "How do you know that?"

Sokka snickered. "She might be blind, but she knows how to work around it. Isn't that right?"

She stomped her foot rocketing him into the sky. "He's right. So, do you have any tea?" she smiled towards Iroh.

"Of course I have tea, Miss Toph." he chuckled. "Where is Miss Katara?"

Aang rubbed his neck. "We've parted ways." he sighed. "She needed time to herself. But she said she'd be here later."

Iroh nodded and turned to Ty Lee. "Did you manage to talk sense into my nephew?"

Ty Lee smiled. "Yep. He's out running around somewhere. I gave him a month to meet us."

"Good. Now, there are many rooms for you all to stay in." he said noticing Aang put out look. "What's wrong Young Avatar?"

"I was kinda hoping the fire nation didn't find this temple." he sighed.

Toph turned her head towards him. "What, just because it's abandoned doesn't mean they were found. Did you ever think they are hiding?"

Aang stared at her. "You know, I never thought of that. Come on, let's go look at rooms. Where's Sokka?"

"Up here." came a strangled voice.

They turned to see Sokka stuck in a tree. Ty Lee took pity on him and helped him down. Iroh lead them all back to the temple, leaving Appa to graze. He told them he'd start dinner while they settled in. Sokka surprised Aang and Toph when he didn't throw a fit about Iroh being the fire bending master.

"Snoozles, are you sick?" Toph questioned.

"No, why." he glanced in a room and screwed up his nose.

"You normally throw a fit around fire benders." Aang commented. "But with Iroh..."

"Iroh isn't a normal fire bender. Iroh is a decent man with a shitty family." Sokka added.

"How so?" Ty Lee asked.

"Look at his brother. Or Azula and Zuko." Sokka opened a new door. "Ah, this is my room."

"Zuko's not bad." Ty Lee assured. "He was just having a difficult time."

"Sure. I'm tired." he mumbled.

The next day, they found Iroh sipping tea by a large fountain and reading a letter. When he spotted them, he hid the letter.

"Good morning." he beamed.

Aang and Ty Lee yawned as they sat down. Toph just dropped down and fell back to sleep. Sokka was no where to be seen.

"Good morning Sifu Iroh." Aang chirruped. "What's that you're reading?"

"Oh, just news on my nephew." he smiled pouring tea for the other three. "Apparently, he's having a bit of trouble with a young lady."

Ty Lee to started to giggle. "Anything else?"

Iroh handed her the letter. "You should read it out loud." he smirked.

She nodded and cleared her throat. "Grandmaster Iroh," she smiled. "Ahem.'The Fallen has been spotted in Cinder city, tailing a noblewoman of the South. It has come to our attention that the Fallen and the Southern Noblewoman parted ways shortly after the Pink Lady met the Arrow.' Wait, they split up?" she glanced to Iroh.

"Keep reading."

"A tournament was started two days ago and the Blue Spirit tied with another called the Crimson Flare. We are still looking into it. But since then, they've been called the Twins of Hell. They've been spotted in several cities causing riots. The Southern Noblewoman has headed in the opposite direction. More information on the Crimson will be forwarded. Fallen has joined up with the Southern Noblewoman on occasion." Ty Lee finished.

Toph sat up. "So..."

"Is that in code?" Aang scratched his head. "Because I was never good at codes."

"If you wouldn't have cut me off Twinkle Toes." Toph said punching him in the shoulder.

"Sorry."

"So, you have an idea of what's being said then?" Iroh said with a sly smile.

"I'm blind, not deaf." Toph scoffed. "Obviously, hothead is the Fallen. The Southern Noblewoman is Sugar Queen. The Pink Lady is Twisty over there. And Arrow is you Twinkle Toes. The Blue Spirit, I don't know."

"It's Zuko." Aang added. "Katara's not a noble woman. Why do they call her that?"

Iroh chuckled as Sokka stumbled out. "Good morning Sokka. We've just got word that your sister is well. She's hiding under the pretense of a Noble."

Sokka froze mid step. "How? She's not noble. She's just... Katara. Bossy, overbearing, selfish Katara." He turned and stomped off.

Iroh raised his eyebrows. "Is he well? I always thought him and Miss Katara were close."

Aang bowed his head. "They were. He's just taking it hard that she left."

"He's not the only one." Toph snapped. "Honestly, you two don't understand that she's not your mother. You both expect her to give up everything for you. She cooks your meals, sews your clothes, and comforts you when you have bad dreams. Not to mention keeps us from killing each other. She's lucky if you ask me." she stood up.

"What do you mean she's lucky?" Aang said jumping up and facing Toph. Iroh and Ty Lee watched in amusement.

"She was smart enough to get away from you two babies! I only wish I would have gone with her. But then, you and Snoozles would be lost in your own self pity. 'Oh, whoa is me. Katara doesn't love me the same way I love her!' Or 'My live in mother left me. I have to fend for myself.' You two are pathetic." She stormed off.

Aang was about to go after her when felt a hand on his arm. "I suggest you allow young Ty Lee to follow her. You and I will start your training."

Aang nodded. "Of course."

Ty Lee bowed and started off towards the irate earth bender. She knew this would be one of her most challenging trials yet. An earth bender with a temper that can bend metal. She knew she'd have to step cautiously.

* * *

They agreed to split up during the day and meet at night in a designated city. He was surprised she kept her word. Since the night they won the twenty thousand gold pieces, they've been going to rumbles and winning every time.

The third village they met up in was a mix of earth benders and fire benders. They were both surprised to find the two coexisting in harmony. When they asked a local, she merely said this wasn't the only town like that. So, now they had a new goal. They were playing Robin Hood and giving their winnings to those in need.

He glanced around the town of Xou Ling. He spotted Katara in her noblewoman attire not far from him. She raised her hand to her hair to signal him over. He smiled and dropped down from the tree he was hiding in. As he made his way toward her, he noticed a young man harassing her.

"Come on Lady Rivlyn." he whined. "Surely, one date won't hurt."

"Shin Le, I've told you twice now. I can't." she said in annoyance.

"Lady Rivlyn," Zuko bowed to her. "Is this young man causing you discomfort?"

Katara smiled. "Ah, good. I need you to carry these to my room." she winked enough to Zuko.

"Of course m'lady." he held his arm out for her. "Allow me to escort you."

Shin Le glared at Zuko's retreating back. "I'll stop by your room later Lady Rivlyn." He cooed. "After you send your servant away."

Katara dug her nails into Zuko's arm to keep him calm. "That sounds fine, Shin Le."

She and Zuko turned towards the inn and she made small talk as a Noble would to a servant. Once they got to the inn, she requested a larger room. When the inn keeper said they had servant quarters for Zuko to stay in, it took everything she had to keep him calm.

"No, sir. My father appointed him as my body guard. Not my servant." she snapped. "He doesn't take kindly to being called a servant. And my father would not appreciate you allowing his daughter to sleep unprotected."

"I apologize miss." the clerk blushed. "Your father is right in sending such a strong man to be your guard. I will give you our best room. Do I know your father?"

She looked down her nose at him. "Not unless you once lived in the capitol city."

"My sister lives there." The old man cooed. "Perhaps you know her. Lady Mai Ling. She has a daughter, Lady Mai."

Katara hid her surprise well. Zuko watched as she casually brought her finger up to her chin in thought. "I know Lady Mai. She was friends with my cousin, Lady Ty Lee."

The innkeeper dropped his glasses he'd been cleaning. "You... how didn't I see it before!" he smiled. "You're Nobleman Lan's daughter. How is your cousin, last I heard she'd run off to the circus."

"Oh, she did. Then Princess Azula called on her. I haven't seen her since." she sighed. "But, I heard the Princess and Prince returned after the fall of Ba Sing Se, so I'm headed home after I travel a bit."

"If you live in the capitol, what are you doing out here?" he questioned suspiciously.

Katara narrowed her eyes. "I assure you sir, what I am doing out here in this peasant city is not your concern. I am doing what I was told. Now, Li, I believe it's time for my afternoon tea."

They walked up to her new room and as soon as the door was closed, she started ripping the dress off. Zuko leaned against the door looking at the ceiling and shaking his head.

"That's what they make changing screens for my lady." he snickered.

"Bite me princess." she growled trying to unhook the corset. "Get this damn thing off of me!"

He laughed and walked over and spun her around. Making quick work of the laces on the corset, he turned around to allow her to change.

"Thanks." she called as she glanced over her shoulder. "You do know I have clothes on under this stupid dress don't you?"

He shook his head. "I don't see how. It's at least a hundred degrees here."

"South Pole." she sighed as she tossed the dress into the corner. "I'm used to wearing several layers of fur. This is easy." She dropped down to the bed. "Thanks for playing along, Zuko. That boy was annoying. I don't know why he was bothering me."

Zuko shook his head and sat on the edge of her bed. "Are you kidding? You are a beautiful girl in a foreign town." he blushed as he realized what he said.

Katara yawned. "That's ni- Did you just compliment a peasant?" she sat up facing him.

"You're hardly a peasant." he frowned. "I went to that salon where you got your noble get up. She told me you aren't a peasant, but a princess. So, when were you going to tell me Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe?"

She punched him in the arm. "I am no princess. You want a princess look at the moon. I am a warrior."

Zuko shook his head. "A princess doesn't mean you need to be prissy. Look at my sister. She was raised as the perfect son. And, I was sure that your earthbender was a princess as well. If you think about it, the Bei Fong family is royalty. She just refuses to tell you she's a princess."

Katara shoved him off the bed and rolled over. "Wake me up at dusk." she said rolling over. "This town is crawling with dishonest noblemen."

He stared at her from the floor. "Fine. I'm going out to look around. Possibly get some dinner." He got up and left the room.

The girl was impossible. They were fine as long as the moon was out and they were looting the rich. But during the day, he tended to keep his mouth shut as much as possible. But he made sure to keep as close to the inn as possible today. That boy would be watching for him to leave.

"So, how did a scrub like you manage to work for such a lovely lady?" Shin Le scowled from around the corner.

"What makes you think I'm a scrub, peasant?" Zuko sneered. He knew he should keep his temper, but this boy rubbed him the wrong way. "I could be royalty in disguise."

Shin Le laughed. "Yea, you're Prince Zuko running around with Nobleman's daughter. What would you be doing that for?"

"To survey the cities. To find which ones are in honest need of my father's help." Zuko smirked as he pulled he hair out of his face.

Shin Le paled and dropped into a bow. "Forgive me M'lord. I did not know it to be you."

Zuko crossed his arms. "Stand up fool. If they see you bowing it won't be a secret. Lady Rivlyn is my guard."

"You have a woman for your guard?" Shin Le mused.

"Think about it. No one would suspect me to cater to a noble woman, and no one would expect a noble woman to be an assassin." Zuko said eying his nails. "This gets out to no one. Tell me about this town. We've come across several towns now that are a combination of water benders, fire benders, and earth benders. It's quite shocking to find that so many non fire nation members to coexist together."

Shin Le swallowed. "M-many of the towns around here are against the war." he stuttered.

Zuko rubbed his hands together. "I suggest you stop by my room after dinner tonight. I'm out getting Lady Rivlyn food right now." he noticed the unease in the boy's eyes. "That is an order, not a request. If you do not show, I will send the lady after you."

He walked off leaving the boy to ponder on his thoughts. He felt good as he picked up dinner and a flower for Katara. The flower was a peace offering. He made his way back to the inn an hour before dusk. She was curled up under the blankets when he returned to the room.

Setting the tray down he walked over and shook her. "Katara, dinner."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Is it dusk?" she yawned.

"No." he averted his eyes as he realized she was in her under clothes. "Do you always sleep like that?"

She looked down. "It's just under clothes. You sleep without a shirt." she smirked. "What did you wake me so early?"

"Dinner." he said handing her a tray. "And we have a guest coming."

She glanced up from her food. "Oh, and am I to be Rivlyn or your brother?" she smirked.

"Not my brother. He knows who I am." Zuko said finishing his dinner quickly. "But, I suggest you put clothes on. He might think you're my concubine."

She finished her dinner and stood up to stretch. "Well, what does he know of me?"

"He thinks you're my guard." Zuko said turning to hide the blush on his face. A knock on the door had him freezing. "That would be him."

She scowled and grabbed her black pants and shirt. "Fine, your highness. Allow him in while I change."

Zuko bit down to keep from snapping at her. He knew she was quick when she changed. She had to be since she traveled with boys.

"Shin Le, I'm glad to see you've made it." he smiled. "Please come in. Rivlyn will be with us shortly."

Shin Le sat in the chair Zuko pointed to. "Thank you for having me your highness."

"So, are you one of the many that are against the war?" Zuko asked standing in front of the door.

"I..."

"The truth would be nice." Zuko warned.

"Yes. I think the war is pointless. This entire town believes it's pointless. We've been hiding air benders here for the past hundred years." Shin Le sighed. "The best place to hide refugees is right under the Fire Lord's nose. Or so my mother always said. No soldiers come to this island assuming we are loyal citizens of the fire nation. Please, don't hurt my family."

"Why would he hurt your family?" Katara said leaning on the door frame to the bathroom.

Shin Le looked up at her. "You're... the avatar's girlfriend! I heard many stories about you."

"I assure you I'm not the avatar's girlfriend." Katara sneered. "Now, answer my question."

"Well, we've been harboring air benders, water benders, and earth benders for the past hundred years. The Fire Lord will surely destroy us."

Katara glanced at Zuko. "Move away from the door, Zuko. You're making the poor child uneasy."

Shin Lae was surprised the Fire Prince followed orders from the woman. She strode forward and held her hand out to him.

"I'm pleased to meet you Shin Le. I assure you no one in this room will tell the Fire Lord of this town." she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "But if you cross me or my companion, I will not hesitate to destroy you. As far as you know, I am Lady Rivlyn. He is my body guard, Li."

Shin Lae was in shock. "I guess I was wrong. I thought you were the water bender that traveled with the avatar. I apologize."

Zuko stepped forward. "You are speaking with Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. Master Water bender and teacher of the Avatar."

"Zuko, stop calling me Princess!" She warned.

"I'm only stating the truth." Zuko smirked.

Shin Le raised an eyebrow. "So you are the avatar's girlfriend?"

He felt his body lift out of the chair on its own accord and force him into a low bow. He heard Zuko attempting to calm the irate water bender. After a few minutes, he felt his body release whatever hold it was being forced into.

"Katara, calm down." Zuko said holding her arms at her side. "He didn't know. A lot of people think you and the avatar are a couple. It's not his fault."

She took deep breaths. "I apologize Shin Le. I got out of hand. If you'll excuse me." She walked to the bathroom and locked herself in.

"She's... very powerful." Shin Le shook as he sat up.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have gotten her riled up." Zuko soothed.

"She would make an excellent Fire Lady if Ozai was gone." Shin Le said sadly. "Was she serious when she said you wouldn't report us?"

Zuko nodded. "We are working to end this pointless war. Katara and I have been slowly disabling the nobles in surrounding cities that are corrupt. If you know of any from this town..."

"Your the Twins?"

"Pardon?"

"The Twins of Hell. Rob from the rich and give to the poor."

"Well, yea. But we didn't know we were named." Zuko blushed. "Are there nobles here that are..."

"Nobleman Han and Nobleman Yun." Shin Le cut him off. "Han has several young girls from the earth kingdom as his... concubines. Yun is a thief. He owns the tavern and waits until people are too drunk to pay attention to what he's stealing."

"The earth kingdom girls... how old are they and how did he acquire them?" Zuko asked dangerously.

"His sons take them from the earth kingdom. They wait until the fire nation destroys a town and sweep it. The oldest they have is the wife of his oldest son. She's maybe fifteen." Shin Lae said carefully. "The son is twenty five."

Zuko walked to the bathroom and pounded on the door. "Brother, are you in there? We have a noble to take care of."

Shin Le cocked his eyebrow. "Brother?"

The door burst open, and a boy that resembled Zuko stepped out. "What?" Katara's voice was deeper. Shin Le felt his mouth drop open as Zuko explained to her what was going on. "The tavern owner can wait. Shin Le will have to keep an eye on him for us. If he agrees."

Shin Le stood and brought his fist to his chest. "It would be an honor, Lady Katara and Prince Zuko."

Katara tilted her head back. "I am not Lady Katara dressed like this Shin Le." she assured him. "We need to know where this _Noble _lives in order to bring him into justice."

Shin Le scribbled directions down. "How will I contact you once you return?"

"We will find you." Zuko replied. "We'll need to find a different place to stay until this is settled. We can't stay in an Inn."

Shin Le stood up. "I would be honored to have you stay at my home. I live on the out skirts. No one bothers me and my mother."

Katara tapped her fingers on her chin. "That would be easier to hide." she mused. "We'll see you tomorrow. Once we return here we'll show up at your home tomorrow morning."

Shin nodded. "Until then." He slipped out the Inn without notice leaving the two others to go over their plans.

Katara pulled out the new swords Zuko had gotten her. They were exactly like Jet's, and as much as she disliked the boy she loved these swords. She wondered briefly if the boy survived, but didn't dwell on it.

"Are you ready brother?" Zuko smirked.

"Let's go." she nodded.

* * *

Azula looked at the letter from her father. He was asking about her brother. She would be in trouble if he found out she with held information. She would have to lie. Mai and her were having fun on their own. Her father told them to take another week of vacation, and she intended to.

"Mai, it looks like Zuko's disappearance hasn't gone unnoticed like I had hoped." she said calmly.

"Does that mean we are heading back to the capitol?" Mai said in her usual monotone.

"Of course not." Azula smirked. "I'll just write daddy and tell him Zuko mentioned visiting an old friend or something."

"Won't he be upset when he finds out the truth?" Mai countered.

"I know daddy will be angered to find out Zuzu lied to me." she said with a sly smile. "After all he told me he was visiting a friend and I believed him."

Mai smiled back sadly. She loved Zuko, but he'd left her. He didn't feel the same for her. Who knows what he was going after. Or if he would come back to her. She pushed the thought aside as she saw Kan walk into the room. He was better than Zuko, and came from a noble family. He would work.

* * *

The estate was large. It had several guards patrolling the perimeter. Katara pulled her mask over her face and nodded to Zuko.

"I'm guessing the girls are in that building." he whispered. "Do you want to free them first?"

She nodded. "We'll go to the main house once we have them out safely. Here." he took the rags from her in confusion. "Don't inhale them. It's for the guards. Hold it over their mouth and nose."

He nodded and jumped down after her. He watched as she took the first guard down with the rag. As soon as he slumped she gagged him and used metal wire to tie him up. Zuko was amazed at how calm she was, but went to work quickly. As he was tying the last guard another managed to creep up behind him. He was surprised to find the man standing there waiting for him.

Zuko eyed him cautiously, and saw Katara holding her hands out the same way she did when she forced Shin Le to bow. He went to hold the rag to his face but stopped.

"You seem awfully calm seeing as we just took out the rest of your men. Not to mention being used as a puppet." he cooed.

"I don't believe in what's going on in this estate." the man said shakily. "I can help. I know where the others are being held."

Katara walked up behind him. "How many of them have been defiled?"

The man attempted to turn his head, but she kept him locked in position facing Zuko's blue masked face. "Only three. Nobleman Han gets them as young as five and raises them to be call girls. The only thing he's noble in is the fact that he doesn't allow them to work until they're thirteen or bleed."

"Disgusting." Zuko snarled. "How many girls are there?"

"There's twenty two girls in the lodging area. And the other three... are in the main house. The oldest son keeps his 'wife' chained to the bed. The other two girls float between the other three sons and Han himself." the man sighed.

"What of his wife?" Katara growled.

"Wife? His wife was a call girl. He has her train them. She lives with the younger ones." he replied.

"Fine." Katara mused. "If you wish to help, I want you to make sure the girls get somewhere safe after we release them." She let her hold on him go. "But, I warn you, don't cross me. I've already used you as a puppet once. I won't hesitate to walk you into Han's room with a knife in hand."

The man wasn't the only one to shiver. Zuko found this side of her both scary and attractive. But he wouldn't say it. Shin Le was right, she'd make an excellent Fire Lady.

They followed the guard over to the lodgings for the girls. He handed them the keys and hid just outside the door keeping watch. As they crept inside, it took everything Katara had not to scream murder. The girls were all cramped into one room. They were all younger than Toph, and scarcely clothed. One little girl woke up to the sound of the door opening and cowered back.

Katara raised her hand to her masked lips and the girl calmed. They were all chained together at the ankles. She let out a low growl as Zuko set about unlocking their ankles. Katara picked as many locks as she could until she heard a shuffling in the other room.

"What are you doing?" A woman growled holding a candle. "These are Master Han's children. You will leave."

Katara grabbed the little girl that was closest to her and passed her to Zuko. "If you were smart you'd keep your mouth shut." Katara warned and handed Zuko another five year old. "I know you were a call girl. Do you really want these children to suffer the way you did?"

The woman bowed her head in shame. "I'll help." she whispered. "I love my sons, but they're monsters like their father."

She scooped up two girls and rushed out the door. She almost screamed when she saw the guard outside, but noticed it was the guard who had helped her before. Once Katara and Zuko had them all out of the house they hid behind it.

Zuko had two five year old on each hip, a seven year old on his back and a six year old clinging to his neck. Katara was in the same predicament. Some of the older girls were piggy backing the younger girls. The guard was carrying two girls with one clinging to his back. The woman only carried a set of twins.

"Is there a place you can all hide until we finish this. He told us there was three girls still inside." Zuko panted.

The woman nodded. " There's a cave not to far from here. No one knows about it but us." She waved her hands around the group. "But, what about the other guards?"

"They're taken care of." Katara insisted as the woman lead them towards the cave outside the estate. "We can only stay to drop you off. We'll come back for you."

They reached the cave in less time then should be possible with so many children half awake. But it seemed that they wanted their freedom. They found the cave and it took a lot of coaxing to get the girls to let go of Katara and Zuko. They promised to return after they were finished in order to extract themselves from the crying girls.

Outside the cave, Zuko grabbed Katara's arm. "You know we can't allow that noble to live."

She turned her head. "I know." was all she said as she started forward. He took note of the set of her shoulders and the grip on her swords as she pulled them out.

They crept in through the servants entrance. Several of the servants froze as the two masked people entered. One woman started crying in joy as she called out the "Twins of Hell" leaving Katara amused.

"Gather the rest of the servants and leave." She called in her huskiest voice. "This place will burn tonight."

There was a rush of cloth and two of the woman offered tea while they waited. Katara glanced at Zuko. "Might as well." she whispered taking off her mask.

Zuko followed the suit as the two women stared before setting tea and pastries out for them. The one was bold enough to touch Katara's shoulder.

"Thank you." she sobbed. "I don't know how that man got away with it for so long."

Katara nodded her head keeping her eyes on Zuko the entire time. "There will be a new fire lord soon. If there are any more men like this one, make sure to get word to Prince Zuko. We are his messengers."

Zuko was in shock, but hid it well. This girl, Katara, was already placing him on the throne. He knew he was next in line, but after leaving he thought it impossible. His people would never want him, why was she saying it.

"Prince Zuko is an honorable man. It took strength to do what he did." the woman sobbed. "Everyone knows he lied about the Avatar. And it's been rumored he left in order to help him."

"Your rumors are quite accurate." Zuko responded. "You must have someone inside the palace."

"M-my sister is Prince Zuko's personal servant." she stuttered.

"Kyla?" Zuko started.

Katara closed her eyes in annoyance. "Thank you for the tea madam. We should be getting to work. Are all the sons home as well?"

The woman eyed Zuko. "Yes, but the youngest Lu isn't like the rest. When the girls are sent to him he cleans them up and feeds them. He's only fifteen. The others are monsters." she replied. "Lord Zuko, it is an honor to be in your presence and to know that my sister was right about you."

Katara sighed as Zuko blushed. "He will make a great Fire Lord. Now, make sure the rest of the servants are off the property in ten minutes. We'll send Lu out to you. No one is to know who we are."

The woman looked closely at Katara and gasped. "The water bender. Lord Zuko, you have picked a strong companion." She bowed to the both of them as she rushed out.

"Way to blow it princess. She wouldn't have looked at you so closely if you hadn't have said her sister's name." Katara scoffed as she put her mask in her bag. She pulled out several odd contraptions and placed them around the kitchen.

"What's that?" he said handing her his mask.

She handed him a few of the devices. "Set them up in the main hallways and their bedrooms. Make sure you put them at structure points. Then, when you light the house we'll have five minutes to get out before they all catch and explode."

"You made bombs?" he gawked at her. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm finding Lu and the girls." she smirked. "Once you run out meet me outside the nobleman's room. I'll take care of the son's."

"Why do you get to have all the fun?" Zuko mock pouted.

"Don't worry. We've got plenty to do." she smiled evilly. "We don't burn the house until we loot it."

"Of course, Brother." Zuko smirked. "Ten minutes and I'll meet you."

They split up catching a few servants still leaving. One grabbed Katara and took her to Lu's room, before turning and leaving quickly. She only hoped they'd all be out of the house before they set it off. Slowly, she opened the door to find a young man asleep in a chair by the window. He had two young girls in his bed sleeping silently.

She closed the door quietly and shook the girls awake. They looked at her with blurry eyes. She placed a finger to her lips. "The others are in the cave. Go to them quickly." she whispered.

One of the girls sat up. "What about Lu? He's..."

Katara shushed her and ushered them out. "He'll be fine." The girls ran down the hall after a servant who was waiting for them. She smiled when she realized the people in the house hated seeing these girls ruined. She walked over to Lu and drew her swords, laying them across his throat.

"Just do it." Lu sighed. "I'm ashamed of my family and how they treat these children."

Katara lowered the swords. "I was asked to spare you." she said simply. "You can help me in the punishment of your family. We're taking the royalties and giving it to those girls. We're burning the house with your father and brothers in it."

Lu opened his eyes sadly to look at her. "I know you." he smiled weakly. "You might look like a boy, but I know you're the Southern Princess. I will help you gather everything of value. And I would like to be with you when you punish my father."

She nodded. "Get dressed. Where's the other girl?"

"She's chained to Tin's bed. Two doors down on the right." he sighed. "Did you get the other girls out?"

She nodded. "I'll give you fifteen minutes to gather everything of value in this room and anywhere else in the house, except the rooms of your family. My companion and I will do that."

He nodded and grabbed several packs and started filling them with everything he could grab. She left him to his work and was surprised to find several servants outside Lu's room looking at her expectantly.

"I thought we told you to leave?" she hissed.

One woman stepped forward. "We are here to help."

Katara sighed. "Help Lu. Gather everything that is worth something. Fifteen minutes isn't a lot of time. You have to hurry. So help him." The five women and two men went into Lu's room where she heard him sigh in relief that they came to help. She shook her head and caught sight of Zuko sneaking up the hall, empty handed.

"Done then?" she mused.

He nodded. "Of course. Did you find the youngest?" he whispered.

"Him and two of the girls." she replied. "The last girl is two doors down on the right chained to the bed." They casually walked to the door and listened.

Katara's heart broke a little when she heard a sobbing coming from inside. And a pleading voice begging someone to stop. Zuko was angry, she could sense it by the heat coming off him. She placed a hand on his arm as she knocked loudly. They leaned on the door frame casually.

"What?" Tin's voice snarled from inside. Katara knocked again. "I said not to disturb me." She knocked again. They heard someone stomping over to the door. It was retched open. "Wha- who are you?"

Katara lifted her hooked sword up to eye level causing the man to stumble back. "Li, take care of him. Gag him so he can't scream." She pushed past him.

Zuko was more than happy to play with him. He pulled out a little strip of leather and gagged him. "Your family is disgusting. The new fire lord sent us to punish you for your disgusting ways. So," he sat on the man's chest. "How do you want to be punished? Castration? Poison? Beheading?"

Katara smirked as she listened to Zuko. "I know brother. Burning alive." she froze the chains around the girls ankle and hit them with her swords. "Or, before we do that, we let this beautiful young woman decide."

The girl pulled her clothes back on, and Zuko made sure to keep his eyes on Tin the entire time. Zuko nodded. "That sounds fair." He glanced at the girl. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

The girl blushed. "Min."

"Well, Lady Min." Zuko smiled. "Do you have a punishment for him?"

She sniffed. "Chain him to the bed and let him burn." she smiled weakly. "I hate you Tin! I hope you rot in hell along with your brothers and father!" Katara wrapped a cloak around the girl's shoulders as she ushered her out the door. "Lu's not bad." the girl sobbed.

Katara smiled. "He's helping." She waved a servant over. "Get her out to the other girls. I'll look at her when we get out of here."

"Yes, of course." The male servant picked the girl up. "Should I return?"

"No. Have some other servants gather food to take to them. And warmer clothes. They were barely dressed." She turned back into the room. Zuko was tying Tin down to the bed. "Hold on. I want him naked when he burns." she sneered.

Zuko looked at her. "Why? I don't want to see him naked."

"Then leave." she growled. "I want the spirits to know what kind of man he was when he gets to the after life."

Zuko stared at the fire in her blue eyes. He quickly helped her strip him down and chain him to the bed. "Let's go. We still have two more brothers."

Katara went out in the hall and caught Lu running up. "Strip his room. We don't have time." she ordered. "Send two servants to strip your other brothers' rooms once we've finished."

Lu nodded as he ran back to grab a few servants before going into his brother's room. "We've been placing everything in the lodge." He added. "Just until we get a chance to get a wagon. Jin Li is hooking up the carriages to put everything in."

She nodded. "Good. I'm glad you can think ahead." she smiled as she took off after Zuko. The second oldest brother was in a drunken slumber. And they decided to do the same to him as Tin.

A servant came in to clean out the room as the were leaving. He caught Zuko's arm. "The last brother, Tokk, sleeps with a knife under his pillow." Zuko nodded.

Katara was hunched over in the last son's room holding her stomach. Zuko saw the bleeding form of Tokk gasping for breath on the floor. He ran to Katara to find the knife sticking out of her stomach.

"Get some water." she said through clenched teeth. "Lots of water. I'm not letting him die like this."

Zuko ran out to find a servant. "We need water. Lot's of it." Two men came in as Zuko was tying Tokk down and stripping him. "Brother, he's barely alive. How do you expect him to... What are you doing?"

He watched as she yanked the knife out with a grunt. The blood started gushing out. One of the servants nearly spilt the bucket of water. She waved her hand and the water collected around it forming a blue glove, which she held to her wound. As soon as the glowing stopped she stood up and held a water glove to Tokk's wound.

The man stared at her, well to Tokk she looked like a he, and frowned. "You're a demon." he choked.

"The only demon I see is you." She snarled. "You'll die like the rest of your family. Strapped down naked to your bed as the house burns around you."

"I'm a fire bender. I won't die by fire!" he scowled.

"A fire bender with no honor." Zuko said pulling his hair out of his face.

"Prince Zuko!" Tokk gasped.

"And believe me," Zuko sneered. "My friend has burned several fire benders alive. Quite the little inventor."

Tokk turned to her. "I'll do anything! The vault is in the cellar, if you burn the house and kill us..."

"I already cleaned the vault Tokk." Lu said stepping into the room with another empty bag followed by another servant. "Gather everything, and don't forget what he keeps hidden behind the portrait."

"You worthless little traitor!" Tokk snarled.

"You are the traitor." Katara snapped gagging him. "To your family name and your nation."

She and Zuko rushed out of the room. Zuko stuck his head back in. "Be ready to clean out Han's room in ten minutes." He ordered.

They reached Han's room and stopped. "Ready?" he asked her.

She nodded and they opened the door. What they found made them disgusted. A girl lay beaten at the foot of the bed in chains. She was barely twelve. Han lay in a drunken slumber like his son. Katara motioned Zuko to take care of Han while she helped the girl.

The girl opened swollen eyes as Katara froze the shackles and broke them. She glanced up at the sad eyes to find them to be large silver pools.

"You're an air bender." she whispered.

The girl sniffed. "Y-yes."

"Did... did he..."

"N-no. He only beats me." she whimpered. "Said he'd beat the air out of me."

Katara gave a sigh of relief. "I'll heal you once we get out of here. What's your name? How old are you?"

"I'm nine. My name's An Gi." she smiled weakly.

Katara scooped the girl up and ran out into the hall. Several people froze at the sight of the little girl. "Get her to the others. I'll heal her when I get there." She handed her to a woman. "You two." she pointed to two young men. "Help clean out the room."

Once the room was looted and only Katara and Zuko were left, she pulled out a bottle. Zuko watched as she dumped it on Han. The cold wet liquid woke the man. In his drunken state he just stared at them. As they walked out of the room, he noticed she made a trail of the liquid to each room.

"Oh, go shove this under Han's bed." she said handing him another bomb. He nodded and ran back to the room. They made sure everyone was out before doing anything. She turned to Lu. "We're going to burn the lodge as well. Is everything out?"

Lu nodded. "I had everything moved to my vacation house." he said sadly. "My grandfather left it to me in his will. My brothers hated me for it. It has many rooms. We can move the girls there until everything is settled. The servants are unloading everything and returning with the carriages to the cave."

Katara nodded. "Alright. Li, when I signal, I want you... Lu are you a fire bender?" At his nod she continued. "When I give the signal, light it up. Any other fire benders that wish to help, ask Lu."

She ran off into the shadows. Tokk could be heard screaming through his gag as she climbed up on the roof. She uncorked the bottles and tied them to roof so they'd drain across it. She dropped a bomb down each smoke stack. As she tied a rope to the end of her hooked sword, she threw a water whip into the air before swing off the roof.

Zuko saw the water whip and called 'fire' to the swarm of fire benders readying to burn the Han house to the ground. He only hoped she managed to get away before the fire hit the house. It went up in flames faster than anyone expected. They watched as the flames turned a shade of red surrounding a blue center. Zuko glanced around for Katara, and spotted her next to him.

"Light the lodge!" She called. Everyone jumped at the sight of her. "And then we have to move!" The lodge was lit up fast, but it didn't burn the way the house did.

As they were running for the cave, several explosions went of. If you looked it could be seen through the thick trees. No one turned to watch, they had a goal. They had to save the children and get them to Lu's house. They made it to the cave and Katara set to work on the battered girls. She never noticed when the carriages started to usher the girls away. She was so consumed with healing the four battered girls.

She had just finished healing An Gi when she realized everyone was gone. The other three girls she'd already healed were moved, and Zuko was sitting waiting for her to finish up on An Gi. When she noticed the little girl was asleep she sighed.

"There's a carriage waiting for her." he whispered so as to not wake the child. Katara nodded and went to pick her up. "I'll get her. You've done more than enough."

She smiled tiredly. "Thanks. We'll head back to the inn as soon as she's gone. Do you know where this house is?"

He nodded. "I went with one of the first carriages. Some of the girls latched on and I had no choice."

She smiled at him. "Tell Lu we'll be dropping by sometime in the near future." He nodded and left carrying An Gi. She slumped against the cave wall tiredly. "One little nap." she whispered to herself.

* * *

Iroh woke to a messenger hawk tapping on his window. He crawled out of his warm bed and retrieved the message, lighting a candle before rubbing his tired eyes.

_**The home of Nobleman Han was burned to the ground tonight by the Twins of Hell. All the hens retrieved and safe with Lu son of Han. Only remaining member of the Han Clan. We are grateful to the Twins for exterminating this blemish on society. Rumor has it, they are going for the thief Yun. We'll keep you updated.**_

Iroh sat down in shock. He had heard about Han and his little collection. He planned on having it taken care of once Ozai was dethroned. But it seemed as though his nephew was taking care of more than his share. He would have to ask the kids if they knew anyone with hooked swords. He heard someone in the hallway outside his room.

He opened the door to find Toph leaning against his door. "Is something the matter?"

She tilted her head up. "I know you got a message." she said plainly.

"Come in." he smiled. "Are you well Miss Toph? You have been quiet these last few days."

She sighed. "It's nothing."

"Would you like to hear my message?" he said trying to change the subject. She nodded her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Forming a Bond**

Katara woke in her bed, not remembering how she got there. She was still fully clothed, minus her boots. She was surprised to find her wig off and her hair down. She stretched and looked for Zuko. She was surprised to find him up. His bed was empty, and she sat up with a yawn.

She went to get out of bed and froze. Something had hold of her hair. Slowly, she turned her head to the left to see Zuko with his hand entangled in her hair. She felt her heart speed up in her chest, as she attempted to untangle her hair from his hand. She almost had it when his hand gripped hers tightly.

"Ouch! Zuko! Let go of my hand! You're crushing it!" she whimpered.

His eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. "S-sorry." he yawned.

"Why are you in my bed?" she grumped as she untangled the knots in her hair.

"I must have passed out after I untied your hair. I carried you here after you fell asleep in the cave." he said tiredly.

"You... you carried me?" she blushed.

A knock on the door had them freezing. Zuko got up to answer the door, making sure Katara was covered completely hiding her dark skin.

"Yes?" he said opening the door a crack.

"I'm sorry to bother the Lady this early in the morning, but there has been a fire late last night. It destroyed a nobleman's home killing everyone in it." the man said.

"And why is this the Lady's problem?" Zuko groused.

"She is needed in front of the elders for questioning." the man replied.

"I'll wake her. We'll be down in the lobby in an hour." Zuko said shutting the door. "Did you hear?"

She was already getting out of bed and digging through her bags. "Pick out a dress while I clean up." she said rushing into the bathroom.

Zuko dug through the bag and pulled out a black dress lined in gold. The under dress was red satin. He tilted his head as he looked at it. He'd seen a dress similar to this once, and he wondered how she managed to get so many dresses. The bathroom door opened, and she rushed out in her under clothes.

"Did you pick a dress?" she said sitting down at her vanity. She put white powder on her face and neck hiding her dark skin. She twisted her hair up in a quick bun. "Well?" She turned to see him staring at her. "Zuko?"

He shook his head. "Here." he handed her the dress. "I never knew how you got yourself so pale. It's kind of neat."

She raised an eyebrow as she took the dress and pulled it on. "You're very un-Zuko like today." She smirked into the mirror. "Can you tie this for me? I have to fix my hair."

He tied the dress up as she sat down to brush her hair out into an elaborate twist. He handed her a clip to hold it in place, as he watched. She leaned forward to start putting her eye make up on.

She looked at him through her mirror and bit back a smile. "Didn't you ever see someone put make up on?" she mused as she dipped her brush into lip paint.

He shook his head. "Who would I have watched? My mother never did her own make up. And I'd rather not watch Azula."

"Hmm." she smiled into the mirror as she finished. "Well, do I look presentable?" she stood up and spun.

He tilted his head as he stood. "You should have two strands..." he pulled two long strands down on each side of her face. "There, now you're fire nation. I always wondered how you hid your blue eyes." he mused as he looked at her eyes. "They almost look gray."

She noticed how close they were and froze. "Erm... thank you." she said clearing her throat. "We should go. You know they'll blame me since I'm a foreigner."

He held his arm out for her to take, but stopped. "If they decide to search our room while we're out..."

She smiled. "I already have that taken care of." she said as she stood on her vanity. "Hand me my bag from last night and our weapons. Oh, and my ... other person."

He smirked. "You mean my brother?" he handed everything to her as she lifted a panel in the ceiling hiding everything. "Alright, ready?"

He helped her down and they left the room. "It's a shame I have to miss breakfast because some peasant's house burnt down." She complained loudly.

Zuko bit his lip to keep from laughing. "I know M' Lady." he lowered his voice so only she could hear. "You really have this role down pat."

She raised her chin. "Of course I do Li." she glanced to the men standing in the lobby. "Well gentlemen, Li woke me up and told me what happened. I hope you realize I had to miss breakfast."

"She's not a pleasant person if she misses a meal or is rudely awoken." Zuko added.

She turned her head slowly. "Thank you Li." she warned. "Now, let's get this over with. I still have a friend I need to visit and then I'm on my way."

The men lead her out into the city. All the while whispering and glancing back at her. Her grip tightened on Zuko's arm, but that was the only thing showing her nervousness. He waited until the men were facing forward to whisper to her.

"Two slipped in when we left." he hissed. "Are you alright?"

"Li, go over and grab me one of those lovely apples." she ordered.

He looked at her and bowed his head. As he reached the apple stand he noticed Shin Le standing in the shade. He nodded to the boy.

"Good morning Shin Le, Lady Rivlyn sent me to get her an apple." he smiled. "She is still intent on stopping by later."

Shin Le nodded his head. "Shame about the Han family." he warned. "They think the lady has something to do with it. When they searched her inn room and found it empty and all it looked bad." Zuko felt his stomach drop. "Too bad the innkeeper is a drunk and didn't see the two of you leave, or remember that you told him you were coming to my place."

Zuko smirked. "If I had known the inn keeper was so incompetent I would have told the Lady to except your offer. It was quite a rude awakening this morning. And the Lady is cranky." he replied. "I best get back to her."

As he caught up with her he whispered the story to her as she ate the apple. In truth, she didn't want the apple it was just a ploy. She had seen Shin Lae, and figured the men wouldn't think anything of her sending her guard to fetch an apple.

"Lady Rivlyn," one of the men smiled sadly. "Only you are allowed in. Your guard will have to stay out here."

"Excuse me?" Zuko sneered. "I'm not about to tell her father that his daughter was left to fend for herself."

Katara placed a hand on his shoulder. "Li, I'll be fine. Why don't you find us some breakfast." She allowed the men to escort her in. "Do not touch me. Li is very temperamental. I don't want any commoner's germs on my clothes anyway."

Zuko, despite his anger at her leaving him behind, couldn't help but smirk at her comment. She must have picked it up from him and his crazy sister.

* * *

Hakoda was growing annoyed. Ever since Katara and Sokka arrived and left, he'd been dealing with nothing but marriage offers for Katara. He shook his head again as the flap to his tent opened, but sighed as he saw Bato.

"So, what are we up to?" he smirked.

"Twenty." Hakoda mumbled. "That's just our nation. There's also two boys from the earth nation that asked. Plus, I have the feeling the Avatar will ask. I saw how he looks at her. If Sokka wasn't with them, she'd have stayed behind."

Bato let out a bark of laughter. "Now we just need a fire nation boy to ask."

Hakoda froze. "He'd have to be powerful." he smiled remembering how bullheaded she was. "That girl is stubborn and refuses to give in once she's got an idea in her head. Not to mention, she's a master water bender. Every boy that asked gets told the same thing. They not only have to ask me, but they have to ask Pakku."

Bato gasped. "You're evil! Katara will never marry!"

Hakoda let out a pleased sigh. "I know." Bato sent him a knowing look. He'd do the same thing for his daughter.

* * *

Katara sat in the chair before the elders. She watched as they sent the men out that retrieved her. Now she was sitting in front of two old men and two old women.

"We have called you here today, Lady Rivlyn, to find out where you were last night." an old man in red called.

She looked at each of the elders. The one in red was definitely a fire bender. The woman next to him was in blue, and Katara felt shock run through her, a water bender. The man next to her resembled Aang and the woman next to him was in green robes. All four elements were represented in these four people.

She tilted her chin up. "I see one of you from each nation." she commented. "I'm glad to see the four nations co existing so well."

"Very perceptive for a noble." The earth bender shot.

Katara picked at her nails in a bored manner. "Are you blaming me for the death of Han and his three sons?" she asked ruefully.

The water bender raised an eyebrow. "Han had four sons."

"No, he doesn't." Katara smiled. "Lu, son of Han, renounced his family last night as he aided the two that burnt the house down."

The air bender leaned forward. "Do you know the penalty for killing a nobleman and his family?"

Katara stood angrily. "Do you know what was going on in that house?"

The elders leaned back in shock. "No. He was always a respectable noble." The fire bender said uneasily. The others stared at him.

"Let me enlighten you as to what respectable stands for then in your eyes." she snarled. "He had twenty six young girls he was training to be call girls. His sons Tin, Tokk, and Link would search the earth kingdom and bring back orphans. Three of them were being used for sexual pleasures. There was a nine year old air bender getting beat daily for being an air bender. The oldest, Min, was chained to Tin's bed to be his personal sex toy. The other two got passed around like rag dolls. Is that respectable enough or do you want more?"

The elders were silent. "Do you seriously want to accuse me of doing such a thing?" she asked sternly.

"We know it was you who did it, Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. Water bending master and teacher to the Avatar." The fire bender stated. "Do you deny such an act?"

She straightened her back and lifted her chin. "I would do it again if it meant saving those innocent children." she said proudly. "You of the White Lotus would know that wouldn't you."

The air bender shook his head. "I told you this girl was smart."

The water bender rose. "We hold nothing against you or Prince Zuko. We have been watching him for years, but it's impossible to get a good glimpse when they're so good at hiding. All the towns on this island are run by Lotus members. As long as you keep up what you're doing we will keep it silent from Ozai."

Katara bowed her head. "I know you are capable of sending messages to Iroh. I also know he is the one teaching Aang. Is there anyway I could send a few letters?"

The earth bender handed her paper and brush. "Take your time."

"We heard you're after Yun as well." The fire bender mused.

She nodded. "Yes, what do you know of him?" she continued writing.

"Yun is a single man and the youngest of his line. He was disowned, so you wouldn't really be stealing from the line. The tavern, he weaseled his way into a widow's will and got it instead of her only son." The water bender replied. "The son is Xin Lu. He works as an artisan. He pretends the tavern was never run by six generations of his line, but we know it bothers him."

"So, instead of a petty thief like we thought, he's a swindler?" she mused as she finished her letters. "Are the towns people upset about Han's demise?"

"On the contrary." The air bender smirked. "No one liked him or his sons, save Lu."

"Lu was always a nice boy. I'm glad he helped save those girls." The water bender sighed.

"Well, he'll need help getting them food. He still has all his servants, but he'll need tutors for the girls. The oldest are only fifteen and the youngest are five."

"It will be done." The fire bender smiled. "We thank you and future Fire Lord Zuko."

"Now, I hear the lovely tones of a hotheaded prince outside the door as we speak." The earth bender snickered. "Seems he's quite fond of you Princess Katara."

"Please, I'm no princess." Katara said handing the letters to the closest elder. "I better go calm him down before he burns someone."

She stepped outside the hall to find Zuko pinned against a wall. She smiled to herself as she walked over to the guards.

"May I inquire as to why my body guard is pinned to the wall?" she cooed.

The two guards holding him let go and stood bashfully. Zuko brushed himself off and walked over to Katara.

"He was trying to get into the meeting hall, m'lady." the shorter guard said shyly.

"He's only doing his job." She sneered. "No need to be so ruff with him. I'm sure if you were in charge of protecting someone worth more than your life, you'd do the same."

"We apologize Lady Rivlyn." The taller guard blushed. "You're right. We'd do the same."

She took Zuko's arm. "Li, did you get us breakfast?"

He searched her face for any stress before nodding. "Yes, I have it in the room."

"Let's go then. We still have friends to meet." she ordered. They headed towards the inn, no matter how many times he tried to get information out of her, she ignored. He gave up until they reached the inn. Uncle always said women were crazy.

* * *

Ty Lee sat down warily next to Sokka. She knew he'd been grouchy since Iroh's first letter. He avoided everyone except for at meals. Even the avatar was wary of him.

"Sokka?" she said quietly.

He glanced up from his boomerang he was sharpening. "Hello Ty Lee."

"I noticed you've been acting differently since Iroh received that letter." Ty Lee smiled sadly.

"She left us. I was supposed to protect her. She gets herself into trouble all the time." he sighed. "God knows what trouble she's in now, and I'm not there to help her."

"She has Zuko with her."

Sokka growled. "Yeah, like I trust him. He hurt her before. Who knows what she'll be like when she comes back."

"He hurt her?" she frowned. "If I knew that I wouldn't have left him with her. I just didn't want her to be alone."

He spent the next few hours telling her all the time Zuko was involved in their travels. That's how Iroh, Aang, and Toph found them.

* * *

They had moved onto another town, closer to the Western Air had been moving through towns attempting to help those in need. The town they were in now was oddly colored.

"What's with all the bright colors?" Katara whispered.

Zuko shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't allowed out of the palace as a child."

She nodded sadly. "There's an Inn. Why don't you go find a place to eat later, Li."

"Of course Lady Rivlyn." he said playing his role perfectly.

Katara stepped into to the brightly colored inn. "Hello?"

A hyper woman popped up from under the counter. "OH! Heavens me! You startled me!" She sat the feather duster down on the counter. "What can I do for you?"

"I need a room for the night." She replied.

"Of course. Is it just you?" Zuko chose that moment to walk in. "Oh, I see. Room thirteen. Breakfast is at eight. If you need anything, Jom will get it. Enjoy your stay."

Katara smiled as she took the key. "Come on Li. I'm tired. Did you find a place to have dinner?"

"Yes. A small diner on the corner." he yawned as she put the key in the lock.

"Goo... what in the world."

He poked his head around the door. "This ... it's a honeymoon suit." he gawked.

"Well, whatever. I'm tired." she said walking into the room and dropping face first onto the mattress. "Mmmm... untie this stupid corset!" she mumbled into the pillow.

He shut the door and crossed the room kneeling down on the bed beside her to untie the corset. "I assume that woman thought we we married."

Katara turned her head slightly so she could speak. "New town, new roles. So, perhaps the brothers won't be prowling the night. Maybe this time the spirits will take care of it." She yawned.

"I'll sleep on the floor." He yawned as he pulled the corset off. "Night, _**dear**_." He smirked.

He went to get up and her arm shot up pulling him back onto the bed. "Darling, if they come in to check on us it's best if the happy couple is in the same bed. Besides, I need you in top condition and sleeping on the floor won't help."

He raised an eyebrow. "But... your brother will kill me if he finds out."

"Then he won't find out." she mumbled. "Now, shut up, lay down, and go to sleep."

* * *

Iroh was quite surprised when more than one letter arrived. He fished his out and read it quickly.

"_**Southern Noble Woman knows she's being watched by the White Lotus. Past few weeks, Twins have brought justice to the island. Weeding out the theives to feed the poor. Should be arriving in the next two to three weeks at their final destination."**_

He smiled at the letter as he thought of all the good his nephew was doing for his nation. He only hoped when it came down to it, he'd stick to his current path. He saw the teens all sitting around a fountain and smiled joyously.

"Sifu Hot-man? Is it time for my lesson?" Aang beamed.

Iroh shook his head. "I believe we'll skip today. Take time to relax, read some letters..."

"Letters?" Sokka mused. "We don't know anyone to send us letters."

Iroh handed each teen letters, and was surprised to find one for himself. He glanced at Toph and saw her holding the letter in disdain.

"I'll read it for you Miss Toph." He whispered. "In fact, why don't we all read them aloud?" No one wanted to go first. "I'll start."

He sat down and opened his letter. "_**General Iroh, I was quite surprised to be paired with your hotheaded nephew. Though we've had our difficulties, he has proven to be a valuable companion. We look forward to seeing you all in the next few weeks. I know a young man who is beating himself up for your forgiveness, even if he thinks he's hiding it.**__" _Iroh smiled sadly. "Ty Lee, why don't you go next?"

Ty Lee opened her letter and scanned through it quickly. There was a lot she couldn't read out loud. "Pinky, I know I should be cursing you for leaving me with this arrogant snotty prince. But so far, he's proven useful. By day he play's my body guard slash servant. I need to know about your family. I've been telling everyone you are my cousin. Help Toph keep those boys in line." She smiled her usual cheery smile. "Aang?"

_**"I'm sorry I left you all. It needed to be done. You all depended on me too much. I needed to clear my head. I'm making a difference here on the island. And with Zuko's help, I believe we may have a bigger force than expected. You'll be pleased to know, you are not the last airbender. I worry about you constantly. If your training is going well. Please, listen to Toph. She's not as blind as you all think."**_ he had tears in his eyes. "How did she know about the avatar state?"

Toph rolled her sightless eyes. "When you were hurt you talked in your sleep. She knew she was holding you back from entering the avatar state. You have to..."

"Don't say it." Aang sighed. "I know. Sokka you want to read yours?"

Sokka scowled down at the letter. "Why? So she can tell me she loves me and she's sorry."

Aang and Iroh stared at him. Toph stomped her foot and encased him in the ground. "Snoozles, whether you like it or not, you will listen to your letter. Someone read it. I'll hold his mouth shut."

Aang bent down to pick up the letter and frowned. "I can't read this. It's in another language. Iroh?" Iroh shook his head. "Ty Lee?"

She took it and spun it around sideways, upside down, right side up. "I can't read it. It's a sibling thing." she smiled looking to Sokka. "I think she meant this to be private. It must be important if she spent time to write in this form."

Iroh opened Toph's letter and smiled. "Miss Toph, I believe you can read this."

She took the letter and ran her hands over it. "Whoo! Way to go Sugar Queen!" she ran her hands over the brail and smirked as she read it. She stopped halfway through and turned her sightless eyes to Ty Lee. "Girl talk! NOW!"

"Hey! What about me?" Sokka shrieked at their retreating backs.

"I didn't know you were a lady, Sokka." Aang chuckled.

Sokka's face contorted in rage. "I meant to get me out of here!"

Aang released Sokka allowing him to grab his letter and storm off. Iroh and Aang allowed a knowing look to pass between them before they started a Pia Sho game.

* * *

The diner was just as brightly decorated as the rest of the town. Katara sighed as she sipped her wine. Zuko seemed extremely distracted.

"Li, what's wrong?" she whispered.

"Everyone is watching us." he hissed as he pulled on the high collar of his new robes. "Where did you get these clothes?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you care about people watching you?" But she was just as unnerved. "And the robes, they were my brothers."

Zuko had to bite back and comment. "Oh. Where's our food?" He groused.

He was surprised when the waitress popped out the door at his question. "Sorry for the wait sir and lady. Our cook was being difficult." she pleaded.

"It's fine." Katara smiled. She noticed Zuko had been sweating since he started sipping his wine. "Are you alright dear?" She cut into her meat and held it up to her face acting as if to cool it. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine." he tried to sound convincing. "It's a little hot in here."

She noticed how his hand shook as he lifted his fork to his mouth. "No!" she smacked the food out of his hand. "Are you allergic to something?"

He stared at her in horror. "Hemlock."

She jumped up and stormed into the kitchen. "What was in the whine?" she bellowed. It was then she realized, there were no fire benders in this town.

"It's... hemlock whine." the cook smirked. "Poisonous to all fire benders. I take it you're just fire nation."

Her eyes widened in horror. "What is wrong with you! Not all fire benders are bad!"

She ran out and grabbed Zuko. He couldn't stand, so she hoisted him over her shoulder. Everyone in the diner stood back in astonishment as she carried a man twice her size out into the street. But as she stepped out of the door she turned angrily.

"The Painted Lady will smite you for this. Even if you're not fire nation, you've harmed one of her kin." she warned. Everyone in the diner swallowed the bile that rose on its own account as they watcher her storm off to the Inn.

Katara was pissed as she kicked the inn door open. "I need water and lots of it!"

Jom jumped and ran to get water. "I'll be up in a minute Lady Rivlyn." He called.

She open the door with some difficulty and lay Zuko on the bed. She cut the shirt away to find his chest covered in angry red hives. She moved her hands focusing on the wine in his stomach, but stopped as she heard Jom running up the steps.

"Lady Rivlyn," he panted. "Your water! What happened?"

"The people in the diner poisoned my husband." she snarled. "I need a trash can. I'm going to force the poison out. What do you know about hemlock?"

Jom gasped. "It's a fast working poison. Even if you get it out of his stomach, it spreads to the blood fast."

"Shut the door and lock it. What you see here is to be kept quiet." she ordered.

With wide eyes he did as he was told and pulled a trash can over. She found the poison in his stomach and forced it up and out through his throat into the trash can. She took water and encased her hands to find how far the poison spread. She growled when she found it getting close to his heart.

"Hand me that knife." she snarled.

Jom watched in amazed horror as she cut a deep gash across his chest. Zuko let out a painful groan. She looked up quickly and placed a bloody hand on his cheek.

"Shh. It'll be over soon." she cooed. "Jom hold his arms down, just in case."

She pulled the poison from his blood and managed to keep most of his blood inside. Sensing with her hands she smiled as she realized she'd managed to get all the poison. She sighed in relief as she sealed the wound she'd caused in order to get the poison.

Jom watched as she wiped the sweat from her brow after healing him. "He'll be asleep for a few hours. Is there anyway you could send food up in a few hours?"

Jom let go of Zuko. "Of course. I'm sorry about the town's people. They've been forcing any fire benders out of the town. It's only the earth benders that do it. My family is fire nation, and I am a bender. They've left us alone mostly."

She tilted her head thoughtfully. "Who is the spirit they worship? And is it just adults they attack?"

Jom looked down. "They killed my cousin's daughter when they found out she was a bender. She was five. They worship the Painted lady believe it or not. They heard how she destroyed a fire nation factory and they think she's from another nation since she attacked the fire benders. That's when they started attacking."

"Jom, I need to go out later tonight." she interrupted. "Could you sit with him?"

"Of course. I'll go get you dinner." he bowed.

Katara sighed as she dug through her other bag that she kept her "brother" disguise in. She smiled as she found her Painted Lady costume. Sokka always called her a pack rat. She frowned as she saw Zuko groan in his sleep.

"Zuko..." she whispered as she felt his forehead.

"Mmm."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like my chest was sliced opened and I bled to death." he croaked. "Why am I still alive? Hemlock kills within minutes. How did I get here?"

She smiled weakly. "I carried you. Jom is bringing food, and you're going back to sleep."

He stared at her determined face. "What are you going to do? You didn't seriously carry me did you?"

"Would you rather be dead? I couldn't bend the poison or your blood out in front of these people." she warned. A knock on the door made her freeze. "Come in."

"Ah, Jom told me about what happened today. Is he alright?" an old woman smiled as she sat down a tray of food.

Katara saw the lotus pin in her hair. "Madam, send word to the Dragon of my husbands illness. Please assure him I got all the poison and my husband should be well by morning."

The lady opened her palms and bowed. "Of course Princess Katara. I have something for you as well. It came with urgency this morning from your brother."

She took the letter and package. "Thank you. Would you return at sundown? I have something I need to do."

"What!" Zuko snapped. "You're not going out there alone! This town is messed up. No offense, ma'am."

She whirled around. "You, princess, are in no condition to tell me what to do. If you have forgotten, I can use you as my own personal puppet. I could make you dance naked through the streets."

Zuko paled. "FINE! But don't expect me to explain to your brother why you're not with me." he pouted.

Katara bowed to the woman and picked up the soup. She sat down on the bed next to him on the bed. "Open. You need your strength."

He turned his head away childishly. "No."

She sighed and used her free hand to turn his head to her. "Zuko, I don't want to force you to open your mouth. Please, just eat. I promise I won't get hurt."

He stared at her angrily. "I'm not your child. I can feed myself." he pouted. "If you want to go running around a town that tried to kill me, fine."

She put the spoon down. "Fine. When I come out of the bathroom, all that food better be gone." she sighed.

He watched her go. He wasn't really mad at her, more mad at himself. All those years with his uncle, he should have smelled the hemlock before he even swallowed. She was just so damn bossy. He picked up the spoon and realized his hands were too shakey to bring it to his mouth. He sighed as he dropped it back into the soup.

"Kaaattttaaaarrraaaa!" he whined. "I'm sorry!"

The bathroom door opened and she poked her head out. He jumped in surprise at her painted face. She had a large cloak covering her slim figure, and her hair was down. She smiled at him, the red paint on her face enhanced her bright azure eyes.

"What in the world?" he said in shock.

She came out and sat on the bed, picking up the spoon. "Open please." she cooed.

He didn't even realize the food was gone. He was too busy staring at the red paint and blue eyes. He was brought back to reality when she held a napkin up to his face.

"Is there a problem?" she smirked as she wiped the corner of his mouth.

"No." He smiled. "You're the one that saved that village on the river."

She blushed. "I didn't realize people would hear about it." she said quietly. "Those people were dying."

He brought his hand up to her face. "Not many know about it. Ty Lee told me about it. I always wanted to witness the Painted Lady at work. I suppose I have in a way."

She smiled. "Go to sleep Zuko. We'll leave this town in the morning. I want to show those scum bags they won't kill my husband." she ended in determination.

He yawned and let her push him back onto the bed. "Wait! I ..."

She glanced at him and noticed the blush creep into his face. "Oh. I'll help you to the bathroom, but you're on your own inside." she blushed just as bright as the red paint on her face.

* * *

"I wonder how Ty Lee's doing in her circus." Azula mused.

Mai glanced over from her book. "Probably jumping about on the high wires." she sighed. "Why?"

"I just wonder if she really went back to the circus." the princess smirked.

"What if she didn't?" Mai said hiding her worry.

"Then we'll find out where she went."

* * *

The diner was full of rowdy drunks. Katara pulled out some of her new inventions. Sokka wasn't the only one with brains in her family. She sat on the roof and dropped two of her pellets down the open sky lights. Smoke and gusts of wind filled the room, and she could hear the drunks panicking inside.

She dropped down through the sky light and blocked the door locking it and freezing the outside. She froze the windows shut and created a mist outside coating the whole town. When the smoke cleared, she watched from the rafters as the drunks scrambled around.

"That woman said the painted lady would smite us!" one was whimpering like a baby.

"Don't be silly. She was just angry because we killed her husband." A woman said in a shaky voice.

"No." everyone froze and looked around for the voice. "The cowering baby was right. I have come to bring justice."

She waved her hands and everyone was on their knees. She concentrated on the mist outside. It surrounded her as she lowered herself to the floor with it, keeping enough around her figure to hide her features.

"We only followed what you teach. You destroyed those fire benders on the river." A man mumbled.

"I did no such thing." she growled. "I destroyed a factory polluting the river, killing off innocent people! I help all who need me. Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe and Air Nomads! What you do is disgraceful! Who is it who killed the five year old child!"

A quiet sob came from the back. "I...I did." A woman cried. "I never wanted to!"

"Sil! Shut up!" a man to her right growled.

Katara froze everyone to the ground except the man and woman. She brought them to their feet in front of her. "The life of an innocent child was taken because of your foolishness! Do you repent?"

The woman broke down into hysterics. "Yes! She was my son's friend." she blubbered.

"Sil! Shut up!" the man growled.

Katara snapped her head to gaze at the man. She watched him recoil as he caught sight of her bright eyes. "You will lose something dear to you very soon. You refuse to repent, I am taking something you love like you took from that family."

The man felt hot tears sting his eyes. "Please, not my son."

Katara forced them back to their knees and froze them. "Who poisoned the nobleman today?"

"I DID! And I'd do it again!" a snide remark came from her left. A girl about her age was smiling.

Katara twisted her hands so the girl writhed in pain as she was pulled to her feet. Everyone around them cringed at her screams. When the girl was done screaming she was facing Katara.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Katara cooed. "To feel your insides destroying themselves. To feel your blood running backwards. That's what he felt when the poison went through his blood. That's what that five year old child felt as she cried out to her mother to make it stop!" she said dangerously. Doing the same to everyone in the room as she had done to the girl.

The screams and cries could be heard the whole way to the inn. Zuko woke with a start and rolled out of bed rubbing sleep from his eyes. He glanced out the window to see what was going on. He saw many people at their windows and a man standing outside the inn staring down the street.

Zuko grabbed his shoes. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." came a voice from the shadows.

He spun. "Why not? She could be in trouble!"

The woman lit a candle. "She is the painted lady. She is bringing justice to those who destroyed many lives. If you interfere I have a feeling you will receive the same."

He growled. "I won't interfere! I just want to make sure she's safe." He grabbed his blue spirit mask and crawled out the window. The woman sighed as she started her letter again.

Zuko stared down into the diner through the sky lights and cringed at the screams. He saw a figure covered in mist hovering a few feet above everyone else writhing on the floor.

"Your judgment is passed. You will repent or lose something you hold dear." came a powerful voice. She called the mist to her and as she did, the ice melted away from each person. "I will be watching you."

Zuko watched as she dropped something from her sleeve and the room filled with smoke and wind. She crawled back out of the sky light and dropped another contraption down. A blast of fire shot out of the sky light and she dropped a large red crystal through the dying flames.

He heard gasps and sobs inside as they realized this was a true spirit they had angered. She turned her tired eyes to him, catching him off guard.

"Take me home Blue Spirit. I'll deal with you in the morning." she passed out with her last word. He scooped her up and ran along the roof tops and slipped into the room unnoticed.

"I see it was a good thing I didn't stop you then, Prince Zuko." the woman smiled.

"I am no Prince." He said quietly as he lay Katara down and went to the bathroom for water. "I am just a lost soul." He pulled off his mask as he bent down to wipe the paint from her face. "Crazy, stubborn, brilliant water bender!" He choked out as he wiped the last of it away.

The woman put her hand on his shoulder. "We're all lost son." she muttered. "Get some rest."

He pulled the heavy cloak away from her and and packed it away with her hat before crawling into bed. He sat propped up on his elbow staring at her in admiration. 'Shin Lae was right, you know.' he whispered before falling asleep.

Morning came all to soon for the young benders. But the knock on the door was persistent, and Zuko rolled out of bed angrily.

"What?" He snapped opening the door a crack. "My wife is asleep!"

"Oh," the young woman who gave them the room blushed. "I was checking if you wanted breakfast."

Zuko glanced back at the sleeping Katara. "I'll be down..."

"No no! I already have it here." she smiled. "My grandmother made it. She said you had allergies to something you ate yesterday." She tried to push the door open more, but Zuko held firm.

"Just... leave it in the hall please." He glanced over his shoulder again. "I'll get it once you leave."

The girl had a look of understanding on her face as she blushed brightly. "I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't even... yes of course."

Zuko stared after her in confusion. "Odd." he said as he pulled the food cart in.

"What's odd?" Katara yawned.

"That girl. I told her I'd get the cart once she left and she got all weird and blushed." He shook his head as he lifted the lids off the platters. Katara started to giggle, causing him to look up. "What?"

She took a deep breath. "Did you answer the door like that?" she snickered.

He looked down at his bare chest and loose pants and blushed. "Yeah, why? I checked to make sure you were covered while she was there in case she tried to peek in."

Katara burst out laughing. "Zuuuko." she smiled getting up to look at the food. "She thought I was naked."

He stared at her and felt a blush creep onto his face. He would never figure this girl out. One minute she was trying to rip him to pieces, and the next she was giggling like a ninny. Why would she be naked... he had to stop himself from thinking further along the lines to stop the images.

"But why?" he said picking up a plate and sitting on the bed next to her.

She stopped halfway to her mouth. "Are you kidding me? Surely you've had girlfriends." she bit into the piece of mango.

He frowned. "I've had one. I still..."

Her face lit up. "Who?"

He watched her closely. "Mai..."

Katara's face grew dark and she turned back to her meal. "The girl thought we had sex Zuko." she said with no emotion. "Do you like papaya?"

He sighed. "Yes. Do you like mangoes?" he grimaced at her change of subject. 'Back to square one again.'

"Yes, I'll trade you for your mangoes." she said pushing the greenish fruit onto his plate and taking his mangoes squares. "What are these red things?"

He looked up. "Strawberries. Wait a damn minute." he snapped causing her to freeze. "Why did she think that?"

She stared at him in shock. "Didn't you ever get the talk?" when he frowned she bit her lip. "I can't give it to you. It's ... given to you by a family member. Sokka gave me mine." she blushed furiously. She slapped her forehead and dug out the letter he'd sent.

Zuko was confused. What was 'the talk' she mentioned? Had his uncle given it to him and he didn't listen? He knew about sex, of course, but what made that girl think... oh. He blushed. He glanced over at the insane water bender to find her crying.

"What's wrong?" he said setting his plate down and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She dropped the letter and ran to the bathroom, locking herself in. He didn't want to be nosy, but if she wouldn't talk. He stared at the writing, unable to read it. She walked out as he was placing it on the nightstand.

"Could you read it?" she sniffed and when he shook his head she grabbed it. "_**Dear Kata, I'm glad you're making a difference. I've come to realize you're not a little girl anymore. It hurts what you did, but I love you. Here is something to remember me by while you're away. Use it well. With all my love, Sokka. P.S. Tell Zuko no touching!**_" She sniffed a little as she picked up the package, but handed it to Zuko. "You open it."

"Are you sure?" he raised an eyebrow and opened it when she nodded. "Fans? And..."

Her eyes grew wide. "No! I can't believe he'd separate with these!" she grabbed the robes and armor running into the bathroom again.

He waited patiently until she came back out. "I know those robes! I... I burnt down their village." he said shamefully.

She smiled sadly. "It was rebuilt, and looks better. Want to see how they move?" he nodded and she went through all the stances she'd watched Sokka doing. "Sokka's much better. These will come in handy." she smirked.

"It looked like you were dancing." he said in awe. "I thought the Kyoshi Warriors were women?"

She giggled. "They are. Sokka begged them to teach him after they kicked his butt. Now he goes around learning as many fighting techniques as possible. He even worked bending stances in to throw people off."

Zuko was astonished to hear this. "I should give him more credit. I always though he was an idiotic oaf." he said apologetically.

She smirked. "Oh, he is. That is, he wants people to think that." She said slipping out of the Kyoshi armor. "Actually, he's extremely intelligent. We met up with an inventor, and spent so much time helping to invent a way to find a gas leak. And of course, he helped design the war balloons that the fire nation almost got."

"Wait. You're brother invented those! What do you mean almost?" he gaped.

She frowned. "They have them?"

"War Minister Chin found a wrecked one and brought it back. They only have maybe twenty."

She paled. "Oh no. I need to get word to Sokka." She sat down at the vanity quickly and started putting on her makeup. "Could you pick me out a dress. I have a new set of robes for you as well."

He turned away from her worried expression as he dug through the bags. He pulled out a red dress trimmed in black, and found his robes to match them. He went up behind her as she was applying her make up and started brushing through the long curls.

"What..." she froze.

"I'm helping you out. Believe it or I used to re-braid Ty Lee and Mai's hair when Azula got mad at them and ripped out their ribbons." he smiled sadly.

Katara glance up at him in the mirror. "Did you love her? Mai I mean."

He twisted her hair into a tight fire nation bun. "I thought I did." He sighed. "She's too corrupted though. What Azula says, she does. I should have known better. I always knew Ty Lee would be the one to break away from her."

Katara sat still as he put clips in her hair, before leaning forward to put on her eye makeup. "What if Mai breaks away from Azula? Would you take her back?"

He stared pulling on his robes and poked his head out of the bathroom. "No." was all he said before disappearing again.

"Why not? She's fire nation, and she's not a peasant." Katara said applying her lip paint.

He walked out of the bathroom messing with his buttons. "She wouldn't make a good fire lady. No fire nation woman would anymore. They're all too submissive." he growled and gave up on the buttons. "Please." he pouted to her.

She smirked and walked over to fix the buttons. "There you are Fire Lord Zuko."

He smacked her lightly on the cheek. "Stop, or I'll call you Princess Katara!" he smirked evilly. "I wonder how the town liked their visitor last night." She blushed, Sokka and the war balloons forgotten. Chances are, the White lotus knew already.

* * *

A/N: I'd like to know if it's worth putting anymore chapters up. Could someone let me know if the story is any good or not? I know I changed how Katara really is in the seasons, but I wanted to see how she would be with an attitude. Let me know please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six : Old friends**

Iroh was surprised and worried with the latest letter. Toph had been next to him as he read it.

"Is everything alright?" she mused as she played with a rock.

"Zuko was poisoned." he sighed.

Everyone in the room froze, even Sokka. "Is he alright?" Sokka asked in concern.

"Yes, Miss Katara saved him using her blood bending." he sighed in relief. "I didn't even know it was possible to blood bend."

"Well, Toph's a metal bender." Sokka said with relief evident on his face. "I'm glad Katara came to terms with her ability though. She was torn apart after she learned it."

Toph eyed him cautiously. "You okay Snoozles?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You asked if Zuko was okay." Aang smirked. "And you said Katara's name without flipping out. Where's Ty Lee?"

Sokka smiled. "She went to the circus for a few days. Azula's headed there. And Zuko's been watching out for Katara. As much as I wish it was me, he's doing a good job of keeping her in her place. More than I could anyway." he sighed. "Besides, it's only a few weeks until they get here."

Everyone stared at him as if he'd grown an extra head. He just continued to eat his breakfast as if what he said was the most normal thing in the world.

* * *

Katara and Zuko walked out of the inn with their bags in hand. The towns people were out and about. When they passed the diner, several people dropped to their knees in front of Zuko.

"We apologize for our foolishness, sir." a girl, the one Katara singled out, begged forgiveness.

Zuko glanced to Katara. "I see the Painted Lady passed judgment. I will forgive you this once. But remember, I am not the Painted Lady. Receiving my forgiveness will do nothing if you continue on with what you've been doing."

The girl gazed up at the couple in awe. "She must have saved you from our treachery. No fire bender ever survived the hemlock poison." she whispered.

Zuko cast a glance around. "It's a shame she couldn't save more." he sadly stated. "Come Rivlyn, our stay here has been tarnished enough. The Painted Lady will watch them."

Katara nodded and bit down to hide her smirk as men cowered at the sight of her. Zuko raised an eyebrow to her in question. "Later." she whispered to his silent question.

As they reached the woods on the outside of town, Katara giggled. He glanced at her in amusement. "What?"

"Nothing." she smirked. "Well, played husband of mine."

"Mind telling me why all those men were cowering away from you?" he raised an eyebrow.

She gave him a crooked smile. "Did you ever see a girl my size carrying someone your size through a town, after demanding answers from an entire kitchen staff?"

He looked at her in surprise. "You really did carry me! How? You're... tiny!"

She mock glared at him. "I may be tiny, but I can carry my own weight."

He shook his head. "And then some. The next town should be the last. It's a port city. We'll be back with the others early. Unless you wanted a vacation."

She smiled. "No, I think we should get back to our families. And I think the brothers should be the ones to surprise them. I want to make sure they've been training."

"Won't your earth bender know it's us?" he smirked.

She winked. "How far is this port city?"

"It'll take a day to get there."

"Screw this." she dropped her bag and pulled out her "Brother" attire. "Get those fancy robes off you." She ducked behind a bush to pull the dress off. "Damn. Z-Li, come here."

He walked around the bush to see her in baggy pants and her chest wrappings. She caught his blush. "Oh stop. Hold this up just in case. I need to tighten this thing to hide these stupid things. They had to grow now." she complained.

"What are you talking...s-sorry!" He pulled his head back behind the dress and blushed furiously.

He jumped when it was ripped out of his hands, only to meet the angry face of Katara. "I hope you enjoyed the show Princess." she growled.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what you were talking about!" He pleaded.

"You can't tell me you've never seen a girls... breasts." she scoffed.

"Well, not really." he said quietly.

She stopped. "What did you and Mai do? Hold hands?" when he turned the other way she stared. "Unbelievable. Did you kiss at all?" she tucked her hair up under her wig.

He stuck his chin out. "Yes, a few times. Why does it matter?"

She shook her head and stuffed her dress back into the pack along with his robes. "First thing I'm telling your uncle is to give you the talk." She pulled on a tunic and slung her packs over her back. "Let's go princess."

He growled in frustration as he grabbed his packs and followed. "Did you ever do more than kissing?" he snapped.

She smirked. "Of course not. I'm not allowed."

He stared at her. "Why?"

"Ever travel with an overprotective brother? That and I tend to ...scare men away. I've only been kissed twice. Neither which I prefer to remember." she scowled.

Zuko was silent for awhile. "Kissed by two separate guys or two different times?"

She raised an eye brow. "Why the sudden curiosity? Two guys, princess. You?"

"Only two girls." he blushed. "The first one was uncle's fault."

"I'd have thought you'd have all kinds of ladies lined up to get in bed with you." she snickered. She felt her stomach growl and sat down. "Lunch. Once the sun starts setting, we'll make camp."

"You're going to sleep out in the woods, and you don't even know if it's safe?" he scoffed.

She patted one of her bags. "Covered. Sokka's not the only inventor." she smirked.

"Uncle was right, women are insane." he muttered, but she heard.

"Too bad Sokka was wrong about men only wanting one thing." she laughed at his perplexed expression. "Forget it. Eat, and we'll move on."

* * *

"Ty Lee!" Azula's voice called across the grounds.

Ty Lee stuck her head out of the tent. "Azula?" she blinked and smiled broadly before running up to her friend and hugging her. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be relaxing in the palace."

"Mai wanted to see you in action." Azula said with a nasty smile. "Is there a show today?"

Ty Lee shook her head. "No, our next show isn't for a week." she smiled. "But I can see if we can do a special one for you!" She bounded off toward the ring master's tent.

Mai watched her sadly. "She's here. Does that mean you won't hurt her?"

Azula sighed. "I suppose I'll leave her be. She'd be useless during the eclipse anyway. We'll just watch one show, and see if she's seen or heard anything about Zuko."

Mai nodded. "I'm glad you're leaving her behind. She gets out of hand when she's bored, Azula." Azula nodded as she saw Ty Lee cartwheeling towards them.

"We can have a show ready in ten minutes." she beamed. "Oh! Wait till you see the new boy! He's fantastic."

* * *

Katara tripped over what she thought was a root. But later found it to be the remains of an old trap. She dug it up and examined it closely, she knew Zuko was watching her curiously.

"What are you doing?" He mused. "Just leave it?"

She smiled as she picked up a heavy stick tossing it straight in front where she was kneeling down. The stick land and a loud snap was heard crushing it.

"Really want to leave them here for some unsuspecting soul to stumble onto?" she smirked at his horrified face.

"That would have snapped a leg in half." he whispered. "How many do you suppose."

She glanced around. "Well, that was how many paces?"

He carefully walked over to the other trap and picked it up. "About ten." he said as he tugged the chain and found which way the next one lay. "It's leading somewhere. Look!"

She drew her hooked swords. "I'm not so sure about that." she pointed to a clump further down the trail. "Looks like these traps are used to feed something... big."

"You are correct." Came a deep voice from above them.

Katara put her back to Zuko's as she watched men drop from the trees. She kept her swords at the ready and heard Zuko draw his. She looked at them carefully, and almost gasped when she recognized them.

"Freedom Fighters." she said softly. "What are you doing out here in the Fire Nation?"

Two of the taller men stepped aside to allow a familiar face to show. "We're headed to help the Avatar." he smirked. "Nice swords. How well do you use them."

"Jet!" Zuko growled causing Katara to gasp.

"You know him, brother?" she said realizing Jet wouldn't recognize her in this disguse. Zuko growled in response.

Jet smirked. "Li, so good to see you again. How's your uncle?"

Jet cooed drawing his swords, he drew back only to be blocked by Katara's swords.

"It's you and me Jet." she snarled. "If you're so bent on helping the Avatar, why do you have these traps set?"

Jet eyed her suspiciously. "Do I know you?"

"Shut up and fight, Jet."

Jet waved the rest of the fighters off and Zuko grabbed for her. "What are you doing?" he hissed. "This kid is insane!"

She shook the hair out of her eyes. "Don't worry. I've beat him before." she whispered.

Jet smirked. "Are you brothers or lovers?" he called.

Katara pushed Zuko back and lunged at Jet. "Why are you still attacking innocent people?" she said catching him off guard.

He blocked and attempted to go on the offensive, but she was way too fast. He decided to take his opponent to his level. He hooked one of his swords into a branch and swung up. He smirked when he realized the boy wasn't following, but it was wiped away quickly as he felt a kick to his chest knock him out of the trees.

He landed on his back in front of the freedom fighters and the boy's brother. "Where is he?" He growled trying to sit up.

"Your ribs are broken, Jet." Katara dropped in front of him. "I won't heal them unless you tell me why you set these traps."

Zuko put a hand on her shoulder and she shrugged him off. As she ripped the wig off. Jet's eyes grew wide as he realized who he'd been fighting.

"K-katara!" he choked out. "You don't understand. The fire nation over took Ba Sing Se! We're just trying to even out our numbers!"

"You..." she pointed her sword at him. "You should do more research before you go around killing innocent people. This island is a combination of earth, fire, water, and AIR benders! They have been hiding the air benders for years and you don't even have the brains to think not all fire nation is bad! When I saw you last you said you'd changed." she shot a nasty look to Zuko who looked down. "Or is that what all the guys say to get a girl to fall for them."

Jet was shocked. "I... I didn't know! How were we supposed to know they were helping other nations!"

Katara looked around to all the other freedom fighters. "Is this the kind of life you want to live? Killing people without knowing whether they've done anything or not? Are you so brainless to follow someone else's orders without question? Smellerbee, I know you and Longshot have witnessed first hand that it's not just fire nation that is evil."

The small girl bowed her head along with Longshot. "Yes, we have. We'd still like to help the Avatar. Pipsqueak and The Duke already went off to help."

She frowned. "I'd need to know your loyalties. I am traveling with a very powerful fire bender. Soon to be fire lord."

Everyone turned to stare at him. "Katara..." he hissed.

One man stepped forward and bowed. "It would be an honor to serve you Prince Zuko." he said honestly.

Zuko stared in horror as the rest of them bowed to him and Katara. "What's going on?" he whispered.

She shrugged as she looked down at Jet. "If I heal you, you will not attack anyone in this clearing." He nodded as she bent down to heal the battered ribs. "What will you do Jet? Continue on with your mission to kill innocent people, or will you right your ways?"

Jet sighed. "I will follow you to the ends of the earth. I will never again hurt those who do not deserve it." He sat up smiling gently.

Zuko heard it all, and for some reason he felt jealous when he saw her smile back. "Katara, we can't take all these people with us. They'll have to meet us after we get the others."

She turned and frowned. "Zuko's right. It would be odd to have a large group traveling together." she said turning back to Jet. "Do you have somewhere we can stay for the night?" she glanced up into the trees.

Jet smirked. "Of course. Freedom fighters home!" He stood as the rest of the fighters disappeared into the trees. He pulled a rope down and held a hand out for Katara. "Going up." he smiled.

She shook her head. "We'll get up on our own Jet." she said turning to Zuko. "I need to speak with Zuko."

He narrowed his eyes at Zuko. "Suit yourselves." He swung into the trees.

She turned to see Zuko glaring at the trees. "What's the matter?" she demanded.

"Nothing." he said coldly. "I just don't trust him."

"That makes two of us." she snapped. "Just watch your back around him. He might say he's changed, but we all know how that goes."

She hooked her blades in the branch above her swinging into the trees, leaving him feeling even more guilty. When he reached the top, he was surprised to find a whole town in the trees. He glanced around for Katara and found her sitting on a branch near him replacing her wig.

"Ready, brother?" she smirked.

He nodded his head as she tossed him a hooked blade and zipped down the line to a large tree house. He followed her, handing her back her sword once they touched down.

"What is this place?" he mumbled.

Katara was about to answer, but Jet interrupted. "This is our haven. We have several around the world. Katara, where exactly are we supposed to meet up with you? And when?"

"Call a court with your highness ranking fighters." She said. "Zuko and I will need a place to stay until dawn."

Jet was taken aback by her forwardness. "You've changed."

"Is that a bad thing?" Zuko demanded.

"No, it's just strange to see her taking charge and not playing mother." he smirked. "You handle those swords well, Katara."

"Shut up and call your fighters." she snapped.

Zuko watched her carefully as Jet jumped off into the trees. "Did I miss something? Do you know him?"

She turned her narrowed eyes to him. "Yes, I know him. He's a liar. But he's a good fighter. It's just now I have to watch my back more often."

Zuko gave her a crooked smile. "What? I thought you were watching your back because of me."

She punched him in the arm. "Shut up. Even though you're a spoiled brat, the reasons you pissed me off are understandable. Jet, he's..."

"Insane." Zuko finished.

She nodded as seven people landed around them. "Where's Jet?"

Smellerbee shrugged. "I guess he's getting your room prepared. What's the plan?"

"I'm not saying anything until Jet gets here."

"I'm here. Everyone inside." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes as he watched Zuko.

Once everyone was settled in, Katara got to work. "How many freedom fighters are there?"

Jet scratched his chin. "There's fifty in this camp. Smellerbee's been to the others recently. I've been here healing."

Katara turned to Smellerbee. "There's about twenty-five camps spread out throughout the earth kingdom. Plus we have this one and four others in the fire nation."

"How many in each camp?" Katara brushed her bangs out of her eyes and started to scribble on some paper.

Zuko took the brush and paper. "I'll write. You talk."

She smiled at him. "Thanks." she missed Jet's heated glare.

Smellerbee was counting the camps and she finally smiled. "I'll write you a list, but I know for a fact that it's at least fifty a camp."

Katara smirked. "Sokka is going to kick himself when he realizes he left out a major fighting force."

Smellerbee gasped as she finished writing out the count. "We... we have eleven hundred and fifteen fighters all together." Jet turned to stare.

"I... I had no idea." he muttered.

Zuko blinked. "Aren't you their leader? Shouldn't you know how many fighters you have?"

"Smellerbee and Longshot take care of that." Jet sighed. "I've been... out of commission for awhile."

Katara shook her head. "If you intend to be a good leader, you might want to make a few rounds. Sokka is planning an invasion on the day of black sun. It's in four weeks, a month before the comet."

Zuko's head shot up. "Azula knows. When they were dressed as the Kyoshi Warriors the Earth King blabbed it to her. I overhead her talking to my fa- Fire Lord Ozai."

Katara tapped her fingers on the table. "Then, we'll need a back up plan. Smellerbee, how many of your people can blend in as fire nation?"

Smellerbee looked at her list. "Well, sorry Jet, the four around the capitol are all fire nation refugees that are against the war. They can blend in perfectly. Most of the people here can as well. But we'll have to send people out to the other camps. So, two sixty five minus about thirty people. I'll take Longshot and we'll round up this camp and the ones around the capitol."

Zuko and Jet watched to two women closely. "Hey L-Zuko, I think we've been overthrown."

For the first time since the ferry to Ba Sing Se, Zuko agreed with the boy. "I see that." he handed him a piece of paper and brush. "Wanna play secretary?" Jet snickered and took the paper.

"Bee, do you think you could get in to the servants quarters like I said?" Katara's voice brought the boys back to reality.

Smellerbee smirked. "Of course. It's an excellent plan. There are a few women that can go with me."

"Wait! We missed something! Go back!" Zuko interrupted.

Katara raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't for you to hear." she winked. "How long will it take to round everyone up? If they're expecting the invasion on black sun, I don't want to send in our strongest force first."

Smellerbee read through her notes. "It'll take a week to round everyone up. We'll be in the camps around the capitol four days before the invasion. Will that be enough time?"

Katara nodded. "That's perfect. Now, I just need to get to Sokka. We told them we'd be there in a few days."

Zuko bit his tongue. "Is that everything then?" when Katara and Smellerbee nodded he sighed. "I suggest we all get some food and rest. We're going to have a busy few weeks."

Jet narrowed his eyes at Zuko and opened his mouth to snap something, but Katara beat him to it. "Bee, would that be alright? Zuko and I still have to stop somewhere before we meet up with Sokka."

Smellerbee nodded. "Twitty, go get them some food. I'll show them to their room." she said standing.

"Hey!" Jet shouted.

Longshot stood in front of him. "You need to earn your leadership back. You are still our leader, but you've lost sight of what's important."

"For someone who rarely ever talks, you sure are rude when you do." Jet sighed. "I'll head out tonight to our camps in the earth kingdom. Who wants to come along?"

Katara turned. "You will stay and rest for tonight Jet. Everyone will." He was about to interject when Smellerbee turned and gave him that look every man hated.

Zuko who was still next to him leaned over. "It's worse when you can't see where their eyes are looking..." he whispered.

"I heard that!" Katara said pointing to the door. "Zuko come here."

"Well, maybe she didn't give up on the mother thing." was that last thing Zuko heard from Jet's mouth before they left for their room.

* * *

Hakoda sighed as he received a letter from his son explaining what had been happening. He was upset that Katara was foolish enough to split from the group, but after the second letter from Sokka he calmed.

Now, he laughed as he thought back to what Bato said about a fire bender asking for Katara's hand. If her and this Zuko continued to accompany each other across the world he'd most likely be the one.

"What are you laughing about?" Bato sat down with a grunt and handed him another letter.

"A fire bender asking for Katara's hand. I believe it might happen." he chuckled.

"You might want to read that letter then. It's from her." Bato smirked.

"Invasion is not secret. Earth King told Azula thinking she was Suki before the fall of Ba Sing Se. Meet four days before the invasion in the usual place. My companion and I will be meeting up with the others shortly. Miss you. And no, I am not going to marry him. Him, referring to any that asked. Love Kata"

He laughed as he finished reading it. "That girl is too smart for her own good."

Bato laughed slightly, but felt uneasy. "If they know about the invasion..."

"I believe that girl has something up her sleeve." Hakoda sighed. "I knew there was a reason she split from the group. Now, she has a personal guide from the fire nation. Just hope he knows to keep his hands to himself." he ended with a smirk.

Bato blinked. "Are you threatening the boy or praying for him?"

"Both."

* * *

Katara woke the next morning to find dark brown eyes watching her. She glanced over to see Zuko still sleeping.

"What is it Jet?" she whispered swinging out of her hammock.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room. "Just wanted to say good bye. A few of us are heading out before the sun comes up." He leaned in to kiss her and she turned her head to the side. His lips caught her cheek. "Oh." was all he said before drawing back. "Goodbye, Katara."

Katara walked back into the room and slammed the door so hard it broke off its hinges. Zuko, who had been watching the interaction, jumped when he heard the door break. He jumped up into his stance and froze when he saw Katara's shoulders shaking as she faced the broken door.

"Katara?" He said carefully turning her to face him. "What's got you all worked up?"

She looked up at him angrily. "Jet was my first kiss. He used me to destroy a village. Played off my emotions. And just now he tried to kiss me again!" Angry tears slipped out of her eyes as Zuko pulled her into a tight hug.

Now he knew why she was so cold towards the boy. And why he always got an uneasy feeling with the looks Jet sent her way. He let her cry quietly into his shoulder, but as he was about to say something to calm her, but she pushed away.

"Don't even think about trying what he did. Trying to use me to get what you want and then some!" she spat. "If you are just sticking with me to get the avatar, then leave!"

He watched her get hysterical as she threw her tantrum, but when she accused him of betraying her he lost his cool. He grabbed her roughly and pinned her against the wall. Keeping her hands tightly tangled in his and her legs pinned between his.

She stared at him in surprise. "What are you doing?" she said coming out of her anger.

"Listen and listen well." he said dangerously. "If I were going to turn on you, I'd have done it. I could have had my way with you several times before when you were too exhausted to make it back to the room. I took care not to undress you more than what was acceptable. As for the avatar, I don't want him as an enemy. I would never have gotten my honor back using him." He breathed deeply and opened his eyes to see her staring at him in awe. "What?"

"I'm sorry." she said quietly. "I didn't mean to accuse you."

"What happened to the door?" Smellerbee said stepping into the room and freezing. "Oh. I'm...sorry."

Katara frowned and glanced at their awkward position and how close his face was to hers, before blushing. "Bee, it's not what you think. We were having an argument. He was keeping me from bending."

Zuko let go of her as if she'd shocked him. She felt cold when he moved away from her. She shook her head and decided to think about it later. Zuko was packing up his things and pulling out his robes and a dress for her, along with her make up.

"Sorry about the door." Katara said shyly. "Is there something you needed?"

Smellerbee blushed as she saw Zuko pulling out the knots in Katara's hair before running the brush through it. If Jet tried to break them up, she'd tear him apart. "I'll come back later." She blushed.

Katara raised an eyebrow as she tilted her head back to Zuko.

"What was that about?" he asked her, but she only shrugged. "We don't have a mirror." He noted.

She giggled as she waved her hand forming a sheet of ice to look in to do her make up. He finished her hair and grabbed his robes to change into, but he left the buttons undone. He wasn't going to fight with them. She finished her make up and pulled her dress on, allowing him to tie the corset.

"I swear, your fire nation women are crazy." she groaned.

He chuckled. "All women are crazy."

She spun around and smacked his chest. "Are not." she said as she buttoned the robes. "Wonder how far that port city is. I think we should just take inventory for now. If it's bad, then we'll deal with it."

"Why is that?" He said trying to tie his shoes.

"I figured we could always take a little vacation to sweep through the fire nation once Ozai is out of the picture." She smirked. "Besides, you need to see how your nation runs. Iroh can run the country for a little while we set things right."

Zuko blinked at her. "Are you serious?" he smiled. "You'd do that. You'd stay a little longer to help me get my nation back on its feet."

She brushed dust off of her dress. "Sure. Why wouldn't I?" She saw Smellerbee waiting outside. "Come on. We'd better go."

Zuko watched as she stepped outside and began speaking with the tomboy. He saw her turn and wave him to her. "Grab my hooks, please." she called.

He threw two packs on his back and grabbed her swords. "What about your packs?" he said as he stepped out handing her the swords.

She sat the hooks down and threw the packs on her back. "Thanks for your help, Bee. Be safe where you're going." She hugged the girl.

Smellerbee hugged her back. "See you on the inside." the girl winked before turning to Zuko. "Keep her safe." she whispered as she gave him an ackward hug.

He nodded. "Who'll keep her from killing me though." he joked.

"Come on princess!" Katara said hooking one of the zip lines that would drop them at the edge of the woods. "I want to get to this town and get some breakfast."

Smellerbee giggled as Longshot stepped up beside her and gave her a look that said exactly what she'd thought earlier. "Jet best back off." Was what they both thought.

Zuko hooked the other hook just behind her. "Ready, Lady Rivlyn."

She spun around to look at him. "Oh no. You're not going behind me." she shook her head and unhooked her blade from the line moving to the next. "We're racing!" She heard two laughs behind her before kicking off and leaving a stunned Zuko behind.

"Hey! Cheater!"

* * *

Sokka was bored. He asked Iroh if he he could teach him fire bending stances. The old man agreed, even if he was a little curious, he thought it was great the young man was learning different forms. He'd gone through most of his sets, and even some Ty Lee taught him. But it wasn't any fun without someone to practice with.

"Hey Snoozles." Toph said sitting down next to him. "Wanna learn some earth bending? I heard you ask the dragon to teach you fire bending. Twinkle Toes said he'd teach you some air bending once his lessons were over."

Sokka perked up. "Alright. But you're not going to throw rocks at me are you?" he said getting up.

Toph tilted her head. "Of course I am. How else will you learn?"

Sokka pulled out his club. "Just no boulders, please. You throw them I'll try and hit them."

She cracked her knuckles. "Widen your stance. All I'd have to do is..." she stomped her foot and he tumbled over. "Wider. Earth bending stance is like a fire bending stance. Just lower. Good. Ready?"

"Ready." he said nervously.

They never noticed the other two watching them from above. One of Sokka's hits flew up over the wall and landed between Aang and Iroh, which caused them to look over the wall. Any other wild shots Aang dispersed of, but they were content in watching this game.

"That boy is very eager to learn." Iroh commented.

"It's a shame he's not a bender." Aang smiled sadly. "He'd have been great."

"I don't think he takes it as a handicap." Iroh smiled watching Sokka hit one right at Toph's head and appologizing as she caught it inches from her face.

She dropped it and pulled a ribbon from her pocket. "Let's make this fair." she said as she walked up to him.

Sokka not wanting to anger her, knelt down and allowed her to tie the blindfold on. Above, Iroh and Aang glanced at each other nervously both wishing Katara was there. At least she'd be able to heal Sokka's wounds.

* * *

If anyone had been walking through the woods that day, they'd have sworn they heard the spirits romping around in the trees. Had they looked up, they'd have seen a blur of white and red being followed by a larger blur of black and gold.

Zuko watched from behind as her dress flowed out behind her, making her look like an angel in flight. Her high pitched laughs brought a smile to his face, as he raced past her.

The zip cord ended after a short while and he landed in a crouched position waiting for Katara. She zipped up and flipped off the line landing in the same position.

She stood up smiling brightly. "That was fun!"

He smirked as he took in her wind blown hair. "Yes, but now your hair is all mess up."

Her hand flew to her hair. "Oh no! Fix it!"

He scoffed. "I'm not your hair dresser." He spun her around and made quick work of her fly away hair. "All better. Now, let's go. You were the one who was so hungry."

He handed her the hook he had, and held out his arm for her to take. The zip lines placed them at the edge of the town to their surprise. As they walked in, Katara noticed how dreary it was.

"Why is this place so different from the rest?" She whispered.

Zuko looked around and spotted a fire nation rig in the port. "Because this is an all fire nation town. I'm guessing they sent the others further inland to protect them."

She shivered as she heard a voice she had come to hate. "Load the coal and let's get out of this dump!"

Katara felt Zuko stiffen next to her. "Sh. Relax." she soothed. "We'll stay here until she leaves."

He turned to look at her and noticed a woman waving to him. "Do you know that woman?" he whispered.

Katara looked over and beamed. "Come on. We can go there until Azula leaves."

He allowed her to pull him to the woman's house. "How do you know she's safe?" he hissed.

"Look at her pin. It's a white lotus." She shot back quietly as they reached the house. "Thank you." she said as she ducked in.

The woman smiled as she shut the door and locked it. "My name is Ling. I saw Princess Azula pull in late last night. She was searching for you, Prince Zuko. I know you two are the Twins, but you must get to the air temple before Azula does."

Katara paled. "Why is she going there?"

"She knows Uncle took me there after my banishment." he said through clenched teeth. "Is there somewhere we can change?" He asked Ling.

She nodded and pointed to the back room. "Back there. There's a secret room behind the painting of the white lotus plant. Go in there in case Princess Azula stops in."

They grabbed their bags and rushed back into the back room, finding the secret room and shutting themselves in. Zuko quickly undid the corsett, but instead of taking the dress off she turned and undid his buttons in one swift movement.

"How are you going to get that make up off?" He hissed looking around for water.

She moved her hands around and pulled water from the air. "Find me something to put it in." He dumped out the bags and found a gourde bowl and handed it to her. She made a mirror out of ice and started scrubbing her face.

Zuko dug out her 'brother' outfit and his black outfit, stuffing everything back in except the masks and swords. When he looked up she was shimming out of her dress. He turned his back and slipped into his black outfit, only to turn when she called to him.

"Zuko." she whispered.

He turned to see her holding her bindings to her chest. "What?"

"They broke." she said in a panic. "Do you have anything I can use?"

He shook his head. "Maybe I can fix them?" he said in an odd voice.

She grabbed her tunic and threw it on pulling the bindings off and tossing them to him. She pulled on her shoes quietly and tucked her hair up into the wig.

He sighed and looked up at her. "They can't be fixed." He blinked when he realized that without bindings she had a very girly figure.

"Damnit." She hissed. The wall moved and Ling stepped in carefully.

"Azula's walking this way. Her friend saw you walking in." she said in a worried voice. She blinked as she saw the two of them. "Heavens, you look like siblings."

"Ling, you don't have any bindings do you?" Katara asked nervously. "Mine broke."

Ling looked down at the frayed bindings. "I can go out and get some." She said pocketing the bindings and sneaking out another door.

Katara crossed her arms over her chest and glared down at them. "You had to grow now." she scowled. She snapped her head up and glared at Zuko when she heard him chuckling. "What?"

"I thought girls liked having those." he snickered.

"Most girls do, I suppose. But not girls who are attempting to fool their enemies in to thinking they're a boy." she sighed. "They only get in the way. And frankly, I intend to keep them hidden as much as possible."

He tilted his head. "Why? The men will be drooling over you." He mentally slapped himself. She'd get the wrong idea if he kept blurting things out like that.

She blushed. "That's exactly what I don't want. I'm old enough to marry in a month." She frowned. "The day of black sun is my birthday."

"What a way to spend your birthday." Zuko said solemnly already trying to find a way to keep her out of harms way.

"Yea, tell me about it. I doubt anyone will remember." she sighed. "I just hope I don't lose anyone I care about."

"Ka-"

They heard a knock on the front door and froze. Zuko put out the candle and pulled Katara close to him. They listen as the knocking persisted, both knowing Azula would kick the door in if it wasn't answered. The secret door was opened and something was thrown in. Katara felt around on the floor for the bindings as she heard Ling out in front of her house.

"Princess Azula, what an honor it is to see you again." Ling's voice carried. "I'm sorry I was out back in my garden."

"Zuko." Katara whispered frantically. "I need a small flame. I can't find the bindings."

He lit a small flame barely bigger than that of a candle. "I can't keep it lit though." She nodded when she found two rolls of bindings and shoved one in her bag, dragging them next to them. "Ready?"

"Okay, put it out." she hissed tugging the tunic up and over her head.

Zuko was grateful it was dark. He felt his face heat up the second she bared her midsection. He felt her hand searching the floor for something and jumped when she grabbed his hand placing it on her side.

"Move that hand any higher and you'll lose it." She warned quietly. "It's harder to do this in the dark."

Again his face heated up, but he said nothing. He just listened to Ling out in her front room entertaining Azula. He hoped Azula didn't hurt this woman. Katara grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"It'll be okay." she whispered. "I'm done." She pulled her tunic back on. "We need to get on Azula's ship."

"What?" he asked staring in her direction.

"If they're headed to the air temple already, we can sabotage her ship on the way." she beamed. "Of course, we can't do it till they stop at the temple, but they have Toph. She'll sense Azula and they'll hide." _Hopefully_, she thought.

He nodded, but realized she wouldn't see it. "It's a good idea, but how do you plan to sneak on in broad daylight."

Zuko felt water drip onto his hand and realized she was kneeling in front of him. "You're not afraid to swim are you?"

He smirked. "The water will be freezing." A loud bang from outside the room had them freezing. "She set the house on fire!" He gasped.

Katara jumped up angrily only to be pulled back against Zuko. "Let me go! Ling's out there!" She growled.

"So is Azula." he stated. "I know she's waiting to see if we're... I'm in here. Ling's a fire bender. She can keep the flames away from herself as long as Azula stands outside. She probably has people stationed around the house as well."

Katara dug her nails into his arm. "There's not enough moisture in the air for me to protect myself from the fire."

He noticed she was actually starting to panic. "Calm down. Ling might be pushing the fire away from us. But we'll need wet rags to cover our mouths to keep the smoke out of our lungs."

She blindly felt around in her bag for something to use and ripped it the first thing she found. Soaking them through she tied one around her nose and mouth and handed Zuko the other one.

"Oh no!" she pointed to the smoke entering the room. Small flames licked the floor under the door. "I'm going to get Ling." But he grabbed her as the door burst open and Ling stumbled in.

"The house is surrounded." Ling coughed. "I may be a bender, but I'm old."

Zuko jumped up and ran out into the burning rooms. He returned seconds later with two heavy blankets soaked with water. "We'll have to let the house burn. They won't leave until it does." he said tossing the blankets around the women.

Ling stood up and pushed a rug back. "Get in. I'll come back for you two." She pushed them down into the cellar along with their bags, swords, and masks and slammed the door shut. They heard something heavy drop on top of the hatch and her footsteps retreating through the house.

"Will she really survive?" Katara asked warily.

"If she's a lotus member." Zuko stated. "Uncle always said there was always help... I can't remember what he said, but Lotus members aren't easy to get rid of."

They heard the fire spreading throughout the house and waited.

* * *

Azula watched the house burn halfway before getting bored. "Guards, stay and watch it burn. If anyone comes out kill them." She turned and walked back to the ship with Mai.

Several of the guards shifted in their places, before one man ran forward into the house. The other guards stood stiffly, they all knew this was walking a fine line between humanity and animal-ism. Six more guards ran in after him. The only two left outside stood guard watching for Azula.

Several minutes passed until the eight returned. The first man was carrying the old woman. She was unconscious from the smoke. The other two watched nervously as he walked to the healing hut and left her there. No one saw the two figures slip away into the shadows towards the beach.

* * *

Zuko stood as close to Katara as he could as they walked along the bottom of the ocean towards the ship. He watched the fish swimming around outside the bubble that kept them from drowning.

"I hope there's not a sea serpent this time. I don't have Toph to raise us up." she mused.

"You've done this before?" He leaned forward a little to look at her face.

"We needed to get across Serpent's Pass." she said offhandedly. "That was mild compared to some of the things we've been through." She sighed remembering back to her little family.

"What else have you done?" he smirked.

"Well, there was the serpent. The giant spirit owl trying to bury us alive. The pirates, you were there for part of that." she smirked. "We rode hog monkeys, and let me tell you they don't like it. Ooh! We got attacked by a swamp. We even met a few hippies that took us through the cave of two lovers..." she stopped.

"You'll have to tell me all your adventures sometime." he snickered.

"Yea, and you can tell me yours." she looked up and spotted the shadow of the ship. "We're here. Hold on to me while I bend us up."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, ignoring the blush on both his and her cheeks. She lifted them up to a port hole big enough to fit them both.

"You're lucky this isn't Azula or Mai's room." He whispered.

She bended the water from their clothes and off the floor. "Looks like a storage hatch. Will we be able to stay here till they reach the temple?"

"If we stay hidden. It'll probably take until night fall to get there." Zuko said sitting behind some crates. "We might as well eat now so we have energy."

She nodded and dug out some fruit, bread, and water. "We should take a short nap as well."

He nodded and pulled some netting down to hide them better. He knew it was dangerous to be on his sisters ship. But he also knew it was dangerous to allow his sister near the avatar.

* * *

Ty Lee rushed toward the temple as fast as she could. Even the Lotus members couldn't get her there before Azula. She knew she'd be blowing her cover once Azula saw her. She blew her bangs out of her face and let out a growl. The sun had just set, Azula would be entering the temple. She only hoped Toph would sense them.

* * *

Zuko was jolted awake when he felt the anchor drop. He went to move his arm, but found it numb. Glancing down he saw Katara asleep against him, swords in her lap in case they'd been spotted.

"Katara." he whispered shaking her awake. "We're here."

She sat up quickly rubbing her eyes and dragging her packs toward her. "I have some things that will help sabotage the ship." she yawned.

He rubbed his numb arm. "What do these do?"

"Oh, they're not explosive." she smirked. "Not right away anyhow. They're timed bombs. She'll get halfway to the capitol before they explode." she saw him look down. "Zuko, I know she's your sister, but look what she's doing now. She'd kill you the second she saw you."

He sighed. "I know. I have uncle." he took one of the little bug like devices. "They look like beetle bees."

She turned one over and showed him a button. "Push that, and they find the best place to wait until time runs out. She won't know what hit her. There's about twenty of them, so help me set them off."

As they set the beetle bees and watched them skitter away, they heard the crew leaving the ship. Zuko gave Katara an anxious look and she smiled back warily.

"They'll be fine." she said to comfort herself more than him.

"So..." he looked for a new topic until they could leave safely. "What if your father finds you a suitor?"

Her head shot up as she set the last beetle bee. "He won't. Not only do they have to ask my father permission, but they have to ask my bending master. Besides, the water tribe men are afraid of me. I'm not woman enough." she smiled sadly. "What about you? Will you go back to Mai once this is over?"

"No. I probably won't marry."

"Why the hell not?" she gawked.

"Who would marry someone like me." He stood. "It's time."

She frowned. "Fine, but don't think this conversation is over, Princess." she pushed past him and opened the window. "Come on." She hooked two bags over her shoulders as he took her swords and the other two packs. "This will be difficult. So hold on tight."

* * *

Sokka was sitting on a balcony when he saw it. He saw the ship's smoke drawing near. He watched as the anchor dropped, and took off to warn the others.

Aang, Toph, and Iroh were sitting around the fire trading stories when he tripped into camp. They all looked up in amusement as he untangled himself from a vine around his ankle.

"Is everything alright?" Iroh mused.

"There's a fire nation ship anchored off the shore." he panted finally releasing his ankle. "What do you want to do? We could take Appa and go, or we can wait here and fight."

Aang looked over to Iroh. "How did they know?"

Iroh shook his head. "They know I brought Zuko here after his banishment. They may just be searching for him. I suggest we leave."

Sokka nodded and stood. "I'll get Appa."

"No." Toph said. "We don't have time. They're already on the hidden stairwell."

Aang looked down sadly. "Then we fight. Toph, how long till they reach us."

"How about now." came the sickening voice of Azula. "Guards, take the traitor. Mai and I will deal with this riffraff."

The tension was broken by Toph's loud laugh. "Did I hear right? The fire princess used the word 'riffraff'. What's this world coming to? The guards are actually Dai Li agents in disguise?"

Azula's frown turned cruel. "Well, for a blind girl, you sure are smart."

Rocks shot from the ground towards Toph, signaling the start of the battle. Sokka was fighting off seven fire nation warriors and holding his own. Toph took on the Dai Li agents, most of them being thrown off the cliffs. Iroh and Aang were facing the remaining fire benders and warriors.

Katara and Zuko were sitting up on a ledge hidden behind the overgrown vines, watching the battle go on and Azula standing back with Mai. Zuko saw a flash of silver and growled when he saw Mai ready to aim for the blind girl. Before Katara could stop him, he jumped down and knocked Mai off her feet.

Azula watched in boredom as Zuko wrestled the knife our of Mai's hand. "Why, Zuzu. I knew I'd find you here. I never would have thought to find you with the Avatar and his friends." she cooed.

Mai froze when she realized just who had her pinned face first into the ground. "Get off me!" she shouted.

The earth shook before anyone could do anything every guard Azula brought with her, was thrown over the cliff. Toph sat with a smirk on her dirty face, as Iroh was being held up by Aang and Sokka. He wasn't in the least winded, but Azula didn't need to know that.

"Fine, I guess I picked weaklings." Azula sneered at Toph before shooting lightning at Zuko. A blur of black knocked him away just before it hit, but wasn't fast enough to pull Mai with him.

The pain filled scream reached everyone's ears as the lightning ripped the flesh on Mai's back away. Zuko attempted to get up only to find his savior had been hit as well. Katara's left leg had caught most of the lightning which was the only reason Mai survived.

Azula didn't seem to care. She just turned and shot lightning at Iroh, Aang, and Sokka. Zuko didn't understand why she wasn't attacking him, but then he realized Katara had knocked them out of sight.

"Katara." He said rolling her over to face him.

Her face was contorted in pain. "I'm fine Zuko. Just go take care of your sister." He nodded and ran through the overgrowth towards his sister. Katara turned her head. "I know you're there Toph."

Toph popped up from the ground. "Sugar queen!" she hissed bending down to hug her. "I didn't even sense you until you plowed into Sparky. Too bad about Gloomy though."

Katara sat up and touched her leg. "Can you bring her over here. I can try to heal her."

"What?" Toph scoffed. "She's on Azula's side."

Katara wrapped her leg intent on fixing it later. "I doubt it. She probably only followed the bitch for the same reason Ty Lee did."

Toph sighed and carefully moved Mai so no one noticed. "You must have hit your head while we were apart. You even sound and feel different."

"What do you mean?" Katara uncorked her water and set to work on trying to heal Mai.

Mai turned her head. "Why are you helping me?"

Katara put her finger to her lips, but Toph cut in. "I asked her the same thing. That's what I'm trying to figure out. I think she's hit her head."

Mai frowned as she looked up at the boy healing her back. "Why is she calling you a she?"

Katara stiffened. "She's blind." she stated firmly in her huskiest voice. "I can't heal you completely yet. Toph, stand guard."

"Alright, but you owe me an explanation." Toph snapped. "Boy."

* * *

Hakoda was doing what his son had asked him to do. He was rounding up all the people on Sokka's list. They had a few weeks left, and so far they had three quarters of the list finished.

"Anyway we can move the swamp fellows to a different ship?" Bato sighed as he sat down.

Hakoda smiled. "Once we reach our next destination, we'll switch them out for our newest fighters. Sokka said they're on an island."

Bato raised an eyebrow. "I hope they wear pants. And possibly bathe."

Hakoda laughed. "All he said was they were warriors. After we pick them up, we're headed to Goa-ling. And then some desert."

"A little out of our element aren't we?" Bato mused.

"I have a feeling we won't have to go inland too far." he smiled. "Sokka gave me a tile and told me to find the closest tea shop."

* * *

Azula was fighting against Zuko fiercely. Iroh had pulled Aang and Sokka back away from the siblings. He told them it was a fight between Zuko and Azula.

"Wow Zuzu, I'm impressed. You seem to be getting stronger." she sneered. "But not strong enough."

He thought he was ready. He was prepared to redirect the lightning. But what he wasn't prepared for was the knife being thrust behind the lightning. Though he caught the lightning intent on redirecting it, the knife acted as a conductor. Iroh charged forward knocking Azula aside, grabbing Zuko's hand and pulling the lightning from him. Zuko fell limply into Sokka's arms as Iroh discharged the lightning into the sky and Aang held Azula off.

"Zuko... Zuko!" Sokka said shakily. True he wasn't found of the boy, but he'd never wish what Azula did on him.

Iroh bent down. "He's alive, just knocked out. You have to get out of here. Take Aang."

Azula was throwing relentless attacks at Aang, and he was growing tired. He was still anxious when it came to her. He felt someone push him backwards and he tripped into Sokka who helped him up.

Azula was startled by this new person. She'd never seen him before, and the fact that he took stance between her and the worthless scum threw her.

She tilted her head as he drew out two hooked swords. "Interesting." She mused. "You think you can take me with those little knives and no bending." When the boy ignored her she got into stance. "Fine, I have no time for wanna be warriors!"

Sokka looked up as the lightning went straight towards the figure. When it hit the hooked blades and shot back at Azula, the only person he could think of was Jet. He saw Azula's horrified expression as she tried, but failed to dodge her own strike.

She screamed in fury as she clutched her mutilated leg. "How? Only uncle knows how to do that!"

The boy limped forward. "You'd be surprised what I know Azula." came a scratchy pain filled voice. "Now, either leave or face me."

Sokka, Aang, and Iroh managed to clear out while Azula was distracted, but Sokka still watched from behind the brush. Azula was showing something she never showed before. Fear.

"You will not order me about Peasant!" Azula sneered as she tried to stand but failed. At hearing the other laugh she started throwing knives.

The hooked blades moved quickly, dispelling the knives and daggers. "Come on sweetheart, I'm injured and I'm standing. I thought you were some kind of prodigy child. I guess Zuko was wrong."

Azula growled and forced herself to stand. "I am a prodigy!" she grunted as she thrust blue flames out. She was in too much pain to use lightning anymore. She growled as the boy merely stepped out of the way.

"You should go back to your ship, Miss I'm a prodigy. I have better things to do than play pretend." came a chuckle.

Azula screamed furiously, and attempted to strike one last time with lightning. But it blew up in her face, and unlike Zuko, she couldn't handle the blow. She was thrown backwards head first into the side of a building.

Toph stepped out from the underbrush having watched the fight. "What do we do with her now?" she mused.

Katara turned. "I'll make sure she doesn't die I suppose. But you're going to encase her in metal or something. Then we'll pack up and move closer to the capitol."

"What about Twinkle Toes learning fire bending?" Toph said bending metal around Azula's wrists and ankles.

"Leave her ankles free." Katara mused. "I'm not healing that leg. She needed to be knocked down a peg or two. And we'll find somewhere for Aang to train."

Sokka stepped out helping Iroh pull Zuko along. "You're not Jet."

Katara turned to snap back, but froze as she saw Zuko. "Is he..."

"No he's alive." Iroh said sadly. "But I don't know how long..."

"Lay him down. Toph, go get Mai awhile." Katara said kneeling down next to Zuko and ripping what remained of his shirt off. "Oh... Zuko." She said sadly as she pulled her water out to see the damage.

"Just who are you!" Sokka bit out.

Toph had just walked back into the clearing with a subdued Mai. "Alright. Someone explain to me what's so different about Sugar Queen that you don't recognize her!" she snapped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Tree House Hideaway**

The island of Kyoshi was small. Hakoda and Bato took four of the young men with them ashore. These boys were only a year older than Sokka. Hakoda thought back to the day they all left. True Sokka was old enough to come along, but he wanted his son to take care of Katara.

They reached the town shortly after securing their longboats. It was a small town, and most of the villagers were a little wary about the visitors. Hakoda saw a man walking up to them with an unsure smile.

"Hello, I'm Chief Oyaji." he said warmly once he saw the water tribe symbols on their clothes.

"I'm Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, and these are a few of my men."

"Southern Water Tribe you say." Oyaji beamed. "I've had the pleasure of meeting two young people from there. Sokka even trained with our warriors."

"Ah, yes. Sokka sent me actually. He and Katara are my children." Hakoda stated proudly. "He said your warriors would be valuable in an invasion we are planning."

Oyaji blanched. "I can show you to our warriors, but a few of them have had a run in with the fire princess." he said sadly. "I'm not sure if the leader will allow them to go."

Hakoda nodded his understanding as Oyaji lead them through the town. He knocked on the door to a rather large building in the center of the town. A white painted face poked out surveying the crowd.

"Suki, there are men out here in water tribe..."

The door was retched open quickly, revealing a room full of women in green robes, white painted faces, and armed with fans. One of the boys behind Hakoda snickered.

Suki narrowed her eyes. "Find something funny?" she snapped.

"Just that Sokka thought a bunch of girls could help us in an invasion. He must have just wanted you lot around to look at." a lanky boy smirked.

Hakoda and Bato cringed and stepped away from the four young men. They knew that a woman's scorn was dangerous, but a lady warrior would be three times as bad. These boys needed a dose of humility.

* * *

Sokka and Aang stared dumbly at Toph for a moment, before Sokka turned and knelt down beside his so called sister. When he tried to get a better look at her face, she smacked him away.

"Not now Sokka! I'll explain later." she snapped. "Someone get me more water!"

Aang scrambled to bring her water while Iroh explained the situation to Toph. Toph, for the first time in her life, wished she wasn't blind. To be able to see the 'mother' of their little family dressed as a boy, and to see Sokka's indignant expression. And poor little Aang, his crush choosing to dress as a boy and run around with the exiled prince causing havoc. She snickered to herself as Iroh himself said she had him fooled for awhile.

Aang came back and sat down two buckets of water, followed by Sokka. She didn't acknowledge them, she just kept working on keeping Zuko alive.

"The lightning nearly reached his heart." she stated as she pulled a knife from her boot. "His blood is clotting inside his chest. All that electricity boiled it." She poised the knife over his chest. "Sokka, hold his arms down. Aang, get his legs."

"Please Sweetness." Toph scoffed. "I'll get his legs. You ladies get his arms."

Aang and Sokka were about to replied, but were silenced when Iroh knelt down next to his nephew's head with a cold rag in his hand. He pulled out another and poised it just above Zuko's mouth.

"Nephew." he said calmly as Aang and Sokka each grabbed an arm to hold him. Zuko's eye's barely opened and he couldn't speak. "Nephew, I need you to bite down on this. Do not scream." he cooed brushing the dark locks out of his eyes.

Zuko opened his mouth and bit down on the cloth, before trying to look around. He heard Katara's voice. He couldn't see her, but he heard her whisper something. And then pain shot through him. His entire chest felt like it was exploding, buring, and freezing all at the same time. His arms and legs wouldn't move when he told them to.

No matter how much he tried move to fight the pain, they wouldn't budge. He bit down hard on the cloth his uncle placed in his mouth, and raised his eyes to see his uncle hovering above his face.

"Be still nephew." Iroh said choking back a sob, refusing to look at what Katara was doing. "It'll be over soon. And then you can rest."

Aang and Sokka stared in horrified awe as Katara sliced down his chest and used water to heal the blood. She wiped the sweat from her brow smearing blood across her face. It was a long two hours, and when she healed the hole in his chest she had made she sighed in relief.

She looked up to see everyone staring at her, even Mai who had woken up half way through. As Katara looked at Mai and went to finish healing her, the girl back away.

"You should heal that leg of yours." Mai stated.

Sokka let go of Zuko's arm and flew at his sister, hugging her tightly. "When dad sees your hair, he'll kill me." he sobbed.

Katara shook her head tiredly as she pulled the wig off. "Shut up Sokka." She heard Mai gasp, and turned to see the girl frowning.

"I don't believe it. You of all people healed me. I've tried to take your life several times." Mai said in shock. She stiffened as Katara limped over to her to look at her back.

"This should only take me a few minutes." She mused.

"No." Mai stated. "You fix your leg and get out of here. Azula will wake up and see you healing me."

Katara tilted her head. "Oh, so you're still going to stick with her. Very well. I'll heal you enough to be able to get her back to the ship."

Mai nodded and allowed her to heal her just enough. To Mai, this would be her reminder of the life debt she now owed the water bender. She heard the girl say she was done and turned to watch as she healed her own injuries and the rest of the small group. How she envied the way they got along. She helped them load the bison and watched them fly off into the night sky, before turning to Azula.

* * *

Smellerbee and a few other women freedom fighters managed to get various jobs in the palace, just as Katara had planned. She managed to secure a job in the kitchens along with another of the fighters, Qua Lin.

"So, just small doses of this every other day." Smellerbee whispered.

Qua Lin nodded. "In small doses it attacks the blood slower. It won't start effecting him until he uses a large amount of fire bending, or for at least two weeks."

Smellerbee smiled. "Katara's a genius."

They had done their homework. They found which servants were safe and which were not. They managed to find secret servant entrances into the palace and several of the rooms. This would be helpful. Not to mention, only three of the actual servants were loyal to the fire lord. A few of the servants who were loyal to General Iroh, volunteered to distract the Ozai fans during the invasion. Everything was going as planned.

* * *

When they reached the forest surrounding the capitol city, Katara was exhausted. She refused to go to sleep until she found the freedom fighter camp. In her 'brother' attire, she took out her hooked swords and jumped into the trees.

She was relieved when she found the tree top houses. "Hello?" She landed on one of the porches. A door opened and Longshot stepped out. "Longshot! Thank god! We need a place to stay until the invasion. Azula found Aang and the others, we had to move them."

Longshot bowed his head and whistled. A group of men came out of their homes. "Help Katara bring the others up. Prepare homes for their stay. Find a place to hide a flying bison."

It was the most she'd ever heard Longshot speak. She waited until five of the men followed her before jumping down and swinging through the trees. She could hear Sokka's whining already. She was just glad Zuko was still asleep. At least Sokka couldn't threaten him.

"Why are we waiting here? Where did Katara go? When did she start..."

"Snoozles, I swear if you don't shut up, I'll bury you alive." Toph growled.

Katara dropped down in front of them. "I've found us a place to stay. You'll have to wait to practice your fire bending. Sorry Aang." she said tiredly as she waved to the five men dropping down behind her.

Sokka took up a fighting stance drawing his sword. "Katara, move."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "They are giving us a place to stay. Just be nice, and get on Appa."

The five men lead them to the tree top houses and found a large enough platform for Appa to rest. Longshot met them as they dismounted Appa.

"Aang will need a place to practice his fire bending." Katara stated. "This is General Iroh, Aang's fire bending master."

Longshot nodded and motioned for one of the others to come forward. He was around the same age as Zuko and Sokka, with pale skin and brown eyes.

"I'm Xin. I'll show you to your homes for the time being." he smiled. "And we'll find a place for the avatar to practice, but tonight you should rest."

They followed him to three different houses. Aang and Sokka shared the first house. As he stopped at the second house, Zuko looked torn between staying with his uncle or with Katara. It was Toph who made the decision by pushing him out of the way.

"Come on Sparky, some of us are tired." she smirked. "Do you have any tea, Dragon?"

Iroh beamed at the blind girl. "Of course! And I can finish that story I was telling you before we turn in."

Katara yawned and swayed slightly. Zuko scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way. She was too tired to fight him to put her down.

Xin smirked. "She seems tired." he chuckled.

"We had a very long night. She spent most of it healing people." Zuko said in a hushed voice as Xin opened the door to the house.

"I'll have someone bring your meals here then." Xin said shutting the door as he left as Zuko nodded.

* * *

Hakoda stood at the bow of the ship watching the next destination slowly appear on the horizon. They would reach Goa-ling by mid afternoon, and there they'd find a tea shop like Sokka had said.

"Sir." he turned to see one of the female warriors standing behind him.

"Suki, am I right?"

She nodded. "I was wondering... the last time I saw Sokka ..."

"Sokka said nothing but good things about you. In fact, he had hoped you would deny coming." Hakoda stated and interrupted before she could start. "He didn't want you to get hurt."

Suki felt tears come to her eyes. "He knows I'm a failure as a warrior." she mumbled so low Hakoda almost missed it.

Hakoda pulled her into a hug. "No no. You are not a failure! Sokka said you were the one to prove him wrong that women were just as strong as men, if not better." He said trying to sooth her shattered self esteem.

She pulled away and stood taller than she had in weeks. "Thank you Chief Hakoda." She finally realized that she was the only one that had given up on herself.

Hakoda watched her disappear below deck and smiled sadly. He had seen how broken she was. He had been expecting the young woman to be the spit fire Sokka had talked about so fervently. But he saw even as she attacked the young man, he saw the fear of failing in her eyes. He looked up to the moon sadly before turning to head to bed.

* * *

Katara slept for three days. Everyone was surprised when Zuko refused to leave her side. On the second day, Iroh and Aang had to restrain Sokka from hurting the banished prince. So, on the third day Katara woke to Zuko and Toph speaking quietly in the corner.

She tilted her head to look at them as she listened.

"So, you can't see at all up here?" Zuko asked quietly.

"Well, I can but it's harder." Toph's reply came out barely above a whisper. "What about you? They said you have a scar on the side of your face."

To Katara's surprise, Zuko didn't get mad. "I can see, just not as well as everyone else." he sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Katara's voice came out in a croak.

Zuko and Toph jumped up and walked over to her bed. Zuko handed her water to drink and Toph sat on the edge of her bed.

"Bout time Sweetness." She smiled in relief." I don't know how much longer I could have held Snoozles off. He thought Sparky was trying to take advantage of you while you slept."

Katara choked on her water and Zuko patted her on the back. "How long was I out?" She tried to sit up and flinched as her body protested.

"Three days." Zuko smiled weakly. "You were running on adrenaline from the time we boarded Azula's ship."

Katara pushed the blankets back in a hurry. "Three days? That means the fighters should be heading this way!" she panicked. "How long until the invasion? Did you tell Sokka?"

Zuko and Toph pushed her back on the bed. "Relax Sugar queen, Snoozles is with Twinkle Toes and the Dragon." she cooed. "We were just waiting for you to wake up before we headed out."

She turned to Zuko. "Where are we going?"

"You got a message from the palace Lady Rivlyin." Zuko smirked.

"Yeah, mom." Toph snickered. "It seems your cousin Pokey invited you and your daughter to the palace. She's needs company until Princess Nutso returns with Gloomy. Sparky's dad agreed to it."

Katara felt her heart stop. "We could sneak more people in that way."

Zuko raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean more people?"

"Toph, does Sokka know?"

Toph shook her head. "No, that quiet guy took him out on some mission a few days ago. Don't worry, we'll only be in the palace for a day or so. Besides, Snoozles is too busy planning the invasion."

Zuko snorted. "If he was so busy planning, he wouldn't have tried to kill me every time he came in here."

"Relax Sparky, he's not going to get anywhere near you while I'm here. Even Sugar Queen would kill him first."

A head popped in the room. "Is Katara... you're awake!" Aang jumped into the room tackling her to the bed. "I... we were so worried. Sokka should be back in a few hours. You have to tell me everything that happened while you were gone."

Katara glanced at Zuko and Toph to see them sneaking out of the little house. She felt a pang of guilt watching them get pushed aside. She shook it off, she'd spend time with them later.

"What do you mean what happened while I was gone?" She said in a motherly tone. "I was sure General Iroh was keeping you all updated."

Aang's face fell. "Well, yea, but it's different coming from the actual source. I've missed you. I was so scared when Iroh said Zuko was with you..."

"Why?" she raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with Zuko?"

"Well, he's a boy." Aang blushed.

She tilted her head. "So are you and Sokka. Haru was a boy, and so was Jet."

"But look what happened with Jet!" Aang pleaded.

Katara sighed and prepared for a long conversation, but was thankfully interrupted by Sokka. She was never so happy to see her annoying big brother.

"Aang, out." Sokka said in a warning tone.

Aang turned around and scowled. "We were talking Sokka!" he snapped. "I think you can wait."

Katara raised an eyebrow at the young monk. "No, Aang. Sokka and I have to settle something." She stood up and pulled water from her skins.

Aang stared at the two siblings before giving in sadly. "Alright, I-I'll talk to you later Katara."

Sokka waited until the door shut before charging at his sister and pinning her in a tight embrace. "You silly silly little girl!" he sighed. "If it wasn't for Zuko, I'd have come charging after you."

"But then why were you trying to kill him?" She smirked.

"He might have kept you safe while I couldn't be there, but now I fully intend to scare the fire out of him." he smiled triumphantly. "It's all in fun. He proved himself when he refused to leave your side. But that doesn't mean I can't pick at him."

She rolled her eyes. "That's great Sokka." she sighed. "I need to talk to you. Do you have your plans with you?"

He reached in his bag and pulled them out. "Always. Why?" At her smile he caught on. "So that's what dad was talking about." he smirked.

The rest of the night no one saw the water tribe siblings, except for Zuko and Toph who took food to them. They only caught a glimpse of Sokka as he grabbed the plates and shut the door, leaving the others to stand in confusion.

* * *

Ty Lee was unnerved when she received word from the White Lotus about what happened at the temple. She changed her course and was now sitting in the guest rooms of the palace. She had been surprised when the Fire Lord called an audience with her. What surprised her more was when he suggested she invited a friend to stay with her until Azula arrived back.

The only person she could think of was Katara, and when she mentioned that she hadn't seen her cousin in ages he'd welcomed the idea. Now, she was starting to wonder what had brought it on. He'd even taken to having her eat dinner with him, and asking all sorts of questions about her cousin.

So, here she was sitting at the dinner table again with the unhinged Fire Lord. She kept her usual cheery face and air headed nature in full throttle.

"So, Lady Ty Lee," Ozai smiled a sickening smile. "Did your cousin and her daughter respond to your letter?"

Ty Lee beamed. "Yes, Rivlyn said they'd arrive in the next few days."

"And what of her husband?" Ozai said as he cut into fish.

"I never met her husband." Ty smiled warily. "I was already off at the circus when she met him. I only found out about her daughter when one of my sisters came to the circus. Apparently, the little girl went blind when she was little."

Ozai seemed interested in this bit. "How so?"

"From what my sister told me, Rivlyn was traveling to the colonies to visit an old friend when it happened. I think it was pirates." Ty Lee said with a sad pout. "Too bad Azula and Mai aren't here. They haven't seen Rivlyn since the Academy."

Ozai gave her that creepy smile again. "Maybe they'll return before your cousin leaves. They sent a letter a few days ago." he said before snapping his fingers. "Well, Lady Ty Lee, it was lovely having dinner with you again. Hopefully your cousin and her daughter will arrive soon so you aren't so lonely."

He got up and left her to finish her dinner in peace. Ty Lee watched as one of the servants walked out and refilled her water glass. She was about to wave the girl away when she saw her place a white flower down.

"I was told the Lady likes flowers." The girl smiled as she left.

* * *

They couldn't make Ty Lee wait any longer. Zuko agreed to go with Katara and Toph, but to keep to the shadows. Sokka convinced Aang that he needed to go with him to meet his father in the next few days. Iroh was confident that Aang had almost mastered fire bending, he just needed to learn lightning.

It was time to leave the tree top hide away, and Iroh had managed to secure a carriage to take the three to the palace. One of the freedom fighters would drive the carraige, while two more posed as servants. Once they got closer to the capitol, Zuko would slide inside one of the hollowed out seats and wait until night fall to sneak out to protect the girls.

"Toph, come on out. You don't look dreadful." Katara called outside a tree house. "We have to get going if we're going to get there in time."

"I'm not coming out! Why couldn't you dress up Sparky as your daughter?" came an irritated voice from inside. "Or even Twinkle toes!"

"I can go in her place Katara." Aang beamed. "Then I'll get a chance to talk to you."

"Not now Aang. You have to finish your training, and help Sokka." She said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have to go alone!" Aang countered.

"She won't be alone." Zuko said stepping up behind the two. "She has Toph and me." He bent down and tapped the floor boards in an odd pattern. When he heard a response he stood up smiling. "Excuse me." He pushed past them into Toph's tree house.

"Earthworm, what's wrong?" he asked trying to get her to turn around.

"I look like a sissy dressed like this. I don't need eyes to see it." she scoffed.

Zuko smiled. "But, you're supposed to look like a young lady not a sissy." he said turning her around. "You're right, you look like a sissy."

"Hey!" she punched him in the arm.

"But think about it earthworm, they won't suspect a thing with you looking like that." he whispered as he flicked her nose.

"Does...it look bad?"

"You look bad?" Zuko scoffed. "Even covered head to toe in dirt you're gorgeous. Now, just think about all the trouble you get to give Katara since she's your 'mom' and all."

Toph smiled. "You're right as usual Sparky." she beamed. "But, if I'm supposed to be helpless, how am I going to get around?"

"We'll think of something." he said grabbing her pack. "Want a ride Earthworm?"

She ran forward and jumped on his back. "Onward Sparky. Charge!"

He evened out her weight and stepped outside. "We're ready. Aang, take Toph's stuff down to the carriage please."

Aang scowled. "You take it."

"Aang! That's enough!" Katara snapped grabbing the bag and handing a hook to Zuko. She watched him and Toph disappear down the line before turning to Aang. "I will deal with you when I get back, young man." she said dangerously, before hooking the line to follow the other two.

Iroh was just walking out of the house next to Toph's when he spotted Aang. "Something eating you, young one?"

Aang turned and sighed. "I wanted to go along. She shouldn't have to depend on... on ... HIM! He's only going to hurt her. Why can't I take his place? Every time I try to talk to her it's either him, Sokka, or you interrupting."

Iroh stepped up beside the young man. "You fail to see what she wants." Iroh stated sternly. "Did you ever think she is more focused on ending this war then to start worrying about who she likes? Did it occur to you that Miss Katara is just trying to keep everyone alive and she looks at you all as her children? No it didn't. You are being selfish."

"What do you mean I'm being selfish!" Aang growled.

"If you hadn't been so selfish when the guru told you what to do, Ba Sing Se would still be standing." Iroh snapped.

"How would you know?" Aang asked dangerously. "You're the one who told me power was not worth giving up love!"

Iroh rubbed his forehead. "That is true, I did say that. But what I meant was you can still have love, just do not let it cloud your mind. I forget how young you are sometimes."

"I'm older than you!"

"In years, but in mind you are still a twelve year old boy." Iroh said calmly. "Katara is a child of war, and she knows she won't be able to start a romance until there is peace once again. You saw her village first hand."

"Uncle!" Zuko's shout from below had the old man turning.

"Think about it." He said before grabbing the zip line and heading off toward his nephew's voice.

Momo landed on Aang's shoulder. "Momo, we have a lot to think about."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight : Behind the Line of Fire**

The carriage ride was hot and long. Katara sat angrily staring out the window, leaving the other two uneasy. They didn't know what had her so angry, and decided to leave it be.

Toph turned her face to the small window, and after a minute pressed her face up close. "Sparky! Hey, what's that?"

Zuko leaned over her to look out the window. "What's what?" he frowned only seeing trees pass by. He heard Katara giggle and turned to look at her. "What?"

Katara shook her head. "We all fall for it at least once." she snickered.

He raised an eyebrow and turned to Toph who had a smirk on as she waved her hand in front of her unseeing eyes. "You little mud bug!" he smirked. "I'll get you back for that... on no."

Toph's smirk was wiped off her face immediately. "What?"

"It's a fire spider!" he gasped in mock horror running his fingers up her arm. "It's going to get in your pretty little hair!"

Toph was giggling and smacking at him to get him to stop, as Katara sat back and watched the two. The ride seemed to go faster as she watched them interact. It was just getting dark as they pulled into the palace grounds. Zuko gave Toph a tight hug and whispered in her ear, before climbing into the hollowed out seat.

"Are you sure you're alright in there?" Katara whispered.

"Ty Lee taught me a few things." He replied quietly before shutting the seat.

The carriage stopped and Katara felt her nerves start to get the best of her. Zuko's hand slid out from the seat and squeezed her knee, she squeezed back as she calmed her nerves.

"You okay Sugar Queen?" Toph said in a hushed voice sitting back down once Zuko pulled his hand back in.

"Yes." Katara smiled. "Ruse, it'll be so exciting to see cousin Ty Lee again. And she sounded so excited to meet you."

Toph smiled an innocent smile as the door opened. "Too bad daddy can't be here." she sighed.

The freedom fighters who were playing their servants helped them out of the carriage. Katara looked up at the palace to see a pink blur running at her, but it wasn't the pink blur she was looking at. Behind it was the Fire Lord standing at the top of the steps.

Ty Lee collided with her. "Rivlyn!" she said loud enough for Ozai to hear. "I don't know how you pulled it off, but you look like you're in your twenties." She whispered.

Katara smiled at her warmly. "Ty Lee, it's so good to see you. I haven't seen you since the academy. This is my daughter, Ruse."

Ty Lee bent down and hugged the shorter girl. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'll have to tell you all kinds of stories of how your mommy and I got in trouble when we were little."

"If I remember correctly Pinky, it was you who got in trouble." Katara smiled and grabbed Toph's hand. "Come Ruse, we should meet our host. You there, collect our things and follow the royal servants to our quarters. Wait there for me." she said ordering about the freedom fighters.

"Sweetness, when did you get so royal." Toph whispered.

Katara squeezed her hand. "We'll see if he minds letting you rest, dear."

Ty Lee walked them up to the Fire Lord and bowed. "Fire Lord Ozai, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Lady Rivlyn and her daughter Lady Ruse."

Katara and Toph bowed, but he waved them off. "It is a pleasure to meet young Ty Lee's cousin. She was rather lonely with my daughter gone."

Katara took a mental picture of the fire lord and smiled. "Yes, so I've realized. She told me she spent the last week driving you up the wall." she replied.

"Lady Ruse, you are a beautiful young maiden. You'll have several young men after your hand." He cooed.

Toph's hand tightened on Katara's. "I doubt it sir." Toph replied shyly. "No man wants a blind wife."

"Ah, yes. Lady Ty Lee said something about that." He said leading them inside. "If you are to tired to attend dinner I can have the servants lead you to your rooms."

"Actually, Fire Lord Ozai, my daughter is in need of a rest." Katara smiled weakly. "But as soon as I have her taken care of I'd love to join you."

Ozai nodded. "Of course Lady Rivlyn." he smiled.

"Fire Lord Ozai, I can take them to their room." Ty Lee beamed. At his nod she bowed and did a cartwheel down the hall and bounced off the walls with Katara and Toph following.

* * *

Princess Azula's ship had been stuck in the same spot since the engines exploded. They weren't even a mile away from the temple, and she'd sent out a crew of men to find help. It had taken her four days to wake up after her little face off with that boy. Mai, to her surprise was beside her the entire time.

She had explained what had happened after Azula passed out. When she'd asked to see Mai's back the other girl frowned at her, but complied.

"I thought for sure you were hit harder." Azula said in a bored tone.

Mai sighed. "I wear heavy robes, you know that." she replied. "How long until those idiots get back. Sitting here is boring."

Azula nodded in annoyance. "I don't know, but we have to get word to my father about Zuko and Uncle." Mai felt her heart rip. "But we'll have to wait until those fools get back and my leg gets better."

Mai sent out a silent prayer that Zuko was far away from the fire nation. She knew it was wishful thinking, and she couldn't let Azula get word to Ozai.

* * *

Toph was left alone in the giant room after Katara and Ty Lee left for dinner. She slipped the dress off to reveal the black pants and shirt Katara gave her. Slipping out into the hall quietly, she mapped out the palace as she ran through the shadows.

She stopped as she recognized a set of footfalls. "Smellerbee?"

The girl froze and turned. "You're that blind girl that was under the lake. The one that could detect lies." she whispered.

Toph nodded. "What are you doing here?"

Smellerbee grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the servants quarters. "There's a lot of us here. Katara thought it would be wise to get as many of us in here as possible. There's about fifty or sixty freedom fighters inside the palace. There also a hundred or so scattered through the capitol."

Toph scratched her head. "Sugar Queen has been busy." she smirked as she felt Zuko sneaking into the servants quarters. "Sparky, why didn't you tell me there were freedom fighters inside the palace?"

Zuko froze just behind her. "I didn't know." he said looking at Smellerbee. "Tomboy? I take it this is what Jet and I missed?"

Smellerbee smirked. "You weren't supposed to find out. Well, Jet wasn't supposed to. He's still messed up in the head. What are you doing here?"

They froze as the door slid open and a small girl slipped in. "They're about the leave dinner. Ozai is taking Lady Rivlyn for a walk!"

"That's my cue." Zuko said taking out his swords. "Mud bug, get back to your room."

Toph pouted and stomped her foot. "I'm not a little kid! I can come with you!"

He bent down. "Bug, I know you can handle yourself. Ozai doesn't. He thinks you're a helpless little girl. We need to keep it that way."

She sighed. "Okay dad." she stuck out her tongue, before creeping back to her room.

* * *

Katara was walking beside fire lord Ozai through the gardens. It had been an odd dinner. She might have been calm on the outside, but inside she was a nervous wreck. He had been asking personal questions that she didn't know the answers to. Ty Lee would cut in, but she had sensed Ozai's annoyance at that.

"So, Lady Rivlyn, how do you like the palace?" Ozai smiled sweetly.

Katara caught a glimpse of a blue mask out of the corner of her eye. "It's lovely." she replied. "Have you ever been to any of the other nations, my lord?"

"I visited the South Pole before." he said bitterly. "It was quite barbaric. Walls of ice circling the entire city. We were raised thinking they lived in igloos, and we got there to see a giant ice palace. My father said he couldn't have savages living like kings. It was quite beautiful watching the flames reflect off the ice. It looked like the entire city was made of fire." he paused and looked over at her. "Did they ever rebuild it?"

Katara gaped at him. "Pardon?"

He let out a laugh. "Oh please, Lady Rivlyn has been locked up for years. If Ty Lee talked to her family, she'd know it. I know you're water nation. Now, tell me, did they ever rebuild the South Pole Palace?"

Katara put her hands down at her sides, more so she could stop Zuko from reveling himself. "No."

"My favorite part of that raid, was when my father killed this particular woman." he laughed. "She was a water bender. Beautiful, exotic, and she had these bright blue eyes. She fought like an animal, all fire in her soul as my father had me and my worthless brother hold her children. I made sure the little girl watched her mother fall. Iroh allowed the boy look away."

Katara was trying to control her temper. "Sounds fascinating." she said bitterly.

"Isn't it though." he smiled. "If I ever meet that little girl again, I might make her my second wife."

Katara's head snapped up. "Why? Why would you want a savage for a wife?" she spat.

"She didn't scream or cry when my father murdered her mother. She sat and watched. She'll have grown up to be a strong woman. One that thinks she can parade herself as a noble. Isn't that right, Princess Katara."

She took control of Zuko's body as he tried to charge out. "What do you want Ozai?" she snarled. It was then she realized there were guards stationed around the court yard.

"You will be my wife, or you will be thrown in the dungeons." He smirked. "Along with your daughter and Ty Lee."

She spit in his face. "Put us in the dungeon. I won't marry filth."

It was too fast for her to react. His hand struck her across her face knocking her to the ground. She didn't let go of the hold she had on Zuko, and as she got up she saw the guards moving in to grab her.

They hoisted her up to face Ozai. "Take her to the bath house first. Have the servants scrub her down. No need to look like a noble if you're going to be locked away."

"You're going to put me in a room with water?" she laughed. "Iroh should have been fire lord. At least he has brains."

She didn't even see it coming. The flames wrapped around her throat and arms knocking her down, but she had enough strength to keep Zuko back.

"Send two guards to arrest Ty Lee and Katara's daughter." Ozai sneered. "Kill the servants she brought with her."

"No, they're just regular servants." Katara choked out.

Ozai smirked. "Fine, they'll be a nice collection. Get her out of my sight." He left the garden not even looking back to see them drag the burned girl away.

Zuko felt her hold on him drop as soon as Ozai disappeared. He shook his body and followed the guards to the bath house. They passed her off to the servants inside and when they turned he slipped in.

Smellerbee was inside with a few other freedom fighters. "What happened to her?" she gasped.

Zuko stepped out of the shadows. "Ozai gave her a choice." he growled. "Be his wife or get locked up. Toph and Ty Lee are on their way to the cells now."

"She... these burns are deep." Smellerbee said peeling the burnt fabric back.

Zuko looked over his shoulder. "Block the doors." he said picking her up. "And I need different clothes for her."

One of the girls ran and grabbed a set clothes. "You can't be in here when we bath her, Prince Zuko." she scolded.

His head snapped up. "You can't bath her until she heals anyway." he hissed as he sat in the tub of water pulling her on top of him. "Brother, wake up." he cooed trying to coax her awake.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Z-zuko?" she mumbled.

He sighed in relief. "You and I are going to have a talk later. Heal yourself quickly." he said quietly.

She smiled and dropped under the water causing him to jump in surprise when she pulled him down with her. The girls outside the tub watched in awe as the the water glowed a bright white blue. Nothing was visible through the blinding light, and they could hear the guards beating on the door to get in.

One of the girls broke from their trance. "You can't come in here while we're bathing her!" she shouted. Through the door they heard a man ask what the light was, but the girl laughed. "There is no light. It's just the torches!" she scoffed. The guards outside settled down.

Katara and Zuko emerged and the glowing stopped. She smiled as she brushed the wet hair from his face. "Now, get out so I can bathe." she laughed.

He got out of the tub but didn't leave, he tied a blind fold around his head and sat down. "We have to get Toph and Ty Lee out of the dungeons."

Katara stripped out of the dress and started washing the make up off. "No we don't." she replied. "You will pass as a servant now. You will work with Bee over there. She'll explain everything."

Smellerbee stepped forward with a towel. "Katara, what about you and the other two? Are we supposed to break you out?"

Katara smiled. "What kind of cells? We will need plenty of food to keep our energy."

"Metal cells." Zuko said grumpily. "I don't see why you insist on staying in those dirty cells. We can get you out and you can meet up with your brother."

She chuckled as she pulled the tunic over her head. "Don't worry about us. We'll see you at night. We have our ways out. Besides, it'll be harder to get back in if we leave."

Zuko blinked against the light when she removed the blind fold. "But that prison is terrible."

"All prison's are terrible." Smellerbee snickered.

"Not true." Katara corrected. "King Bumi had us put in his refurbished prison. Very nice." They all stared at her.

* * *

They were early to the rendezvous point. He was surprised when they reached Goa-ling and everyone Sokka had mentioned was already waiting. The tea shop they went to said the men they were looking for would meet them at this point a week before the invasion.

"We're here two weeks before the invasion." Bato said coming up behind him. "Do you think those men will be here early?"

He turned. "As of right now, I don't care. We should take some time to relax. Not get lazy, but relax."

They were startled out of their conversation when a warrior walked in. "Chief Hakoda, sir." he blushed. "I'm Hahn from the North..."

"If you're asking for my daughter's hand the answer is the same for everyone else. Ask Pakku."

Hahn gave a start. "Oh, I..."

"Forget asking Pakku, she's not marrying him." Came an annoyed voice from the entrance to the tent.

Hakoda turned and smiled. "Sokka. It's good to see you. Did you bring your sister?"

Sokka shook his head. "No, she's in the fire palace." he said looking at Hahn. "Why are you still here? You're dismissed."

Hahn looked like he was about to say something, but Bato guided him out of the tent. Sokka turned to his father angrily, and waited for an answer.

"Don't look at me like that. I didn't even know he was here until now." Hakoda said putting his hands up. "Why is Katara in the fire palace?"

* * *

It took less time to round up all the freedom fighters and get them to the tree village around the capitol they expected. Jet was amazed at how big the group was. He decided he would let Longshot take the lead this time. A small group he could handle, but this was insane. They had two weeks to wait, to train, to prepare their weapons and in some cases, bending. They had two weeks to live as a whole family, as free people. Because everyone knew in two weeks, it could be their last.

* * *

The cell was cold, wet, and smelled of mold. Katara was shoved into the cell with Ty Lee and Toph. As she fell onto the floor she turned to the guards.

"If I were you, I'd pick a better side of the war to be on." she snarled.

The biggest guard turned and looked at her. "If you were smart, you'd have taken his offer. It's a shame such a pretty little thing has to be locked away. Maybe after we crush the rest of the nations he'll let me have a present."

Toph and Ty Lee grabbed her arms and held her back. They were surprised at the curse words coming from her mouth. As the guards walked away laughing, Katara turned to them hugging them close.

"I'm sorry guys." she sighed. "He knew I wasn't Rivlyn. Zuko wanted us to break out and leave, but I told him no."

Toph tore the dress off and tossed it aside. "So what then? Just sit here? And what offer?"

Katara grew quiet. "He asked me to be his wife. Him and Iroh were there the day my mother was killed. Ozai force me to watch his father kill her. I never wanted to remember it." she growled. "We have two weeks until the invasion. We'll stick to the plan we had, only now it'll be more dangerous."

Toph cracked her knuckles. "You just said the magic words Sugar Queen." She took her meteor rock bracelet and formed a key.

Ty Lee sighed. "How do you intend to sneak around the palace without being noticed? What plan did you have exactly?"

Katara smiled as they slipped out of the cell behind Toph. "Firstly, we find Zuko and make sure he has my bags yet."

"Zuko's here?" Ty Lee beamed.

Katara, Toph, and Ty Lee slipped into the servants' quarters to see Zuko waiting impatiently.

"Mud bug!" he rushed over and grabbed her and turned her around several times lifting her arms.

"Sparky? What are you doing?" Toph asked in confusion.

He crushed her in a hug. "Just making sure you're okay." he turned to Katara. "And you, I heard you harassed the guards. Didn't you learn anything when Ozai tried to burn you."

"Oh Princess, you worry too much." She said sitting down and pulling a cup of tea to her. "Did you get my bags?"

He tossed them beside her. "Ty Lee, how in the world could you come back here? You had to know he was up to something."

Ty Lee blushed. "I was told to come back. I don't think Ozai is in his right mind though." Then she gasped and pushed the hair out of his face. "Your scar's gone." He blinked but said nothing.

"Sounds about right." Smellerbee smiled as she sat a tray down. Zuko reached over for the tea and she smacked his hand. "No, it's not for you. This is Ozai's midnight snack."

He raised his eyebrow. "What's it matter if I drink his tea? He hates tea."

Smellerbee smirked to Katara who shook her head. "My sweet princess, if you feel like drinking poison, go for it. I'm not saving your ass again."

His eyes bulged. "You're poisoning Ozai?" he gaped. "And he hasn't caught on?"

Smellerbee handed the tray to Ozai's personal servant. "It's only a little bit of hemlock every other day. By the time the invasion comes he'll just feel a little headache."

"Who's idea was that?" Ty Lee said in awe. "It's brilliant."

"Katara said she had a run in with the poison." Smellerbee said proudly. "We decided to do it every other day just to weaken him. We didn't need him catching on."

"Very interesting." Ty Li mused. "How is it your scar is gone?" She said pushing his bangs out of his face.

"I used blood bending in a way. It's hard to explain really. But I combined my healing to my blood bending to refresh the scarred skin again." Katara said sheepishly.

Toph yawned. "Well, that's all great, but I'm tired. I say we go back to our cell and sleep for now. We have a busy two weeks."

Zuko refused to stay in the servants quarters when they went to leave. Katara had to have Ty Lee use her technique to subdue him. Once they got back to their cell they fell asleep instantly.

Katara woke to the sound of keys jingling. Toph and Ty Lee were still asleep as she sat up. She wasn't expecting to be grabbed and pulled from the cell.

"Hey! Let me go!" she growled half awake.

Her screams woke Toph and Ty Lee. "Hey! What's going on?"

"Mom!" Toph yelled reaching blindly for Katara. "Mom, I'm scared!"

"It's okay Ruse, I'll be back." Katara strained to say. "Where are you taking me?"

"The Fire Lord wishes to speak to you." the guard said holding her arms.

"I don't wish to speak to him!" she snarled as they pushed her along.

* * *

Aang had been avoiding everyone as much as possible. He'd take his lessons from Iroh, but as soon as he was done he'd disappear. It was the third day that at the rendezvous, and Sokka had enough. He waited until the lesson ended and he followed the small monk.

Aang looked behind him a few times, but kept going until he came to a cliff edge. Momo perched on the branch next to Sokka as they watched Aang sit and meditate for hours. It was near lunch when he finally moved again, and Momo flew out to greet him. Sokka stayed back and waited.

"Hi Momo." Aang said sadly. Momo purred and rubbed against him. "It's not working Momo. I'm trying to get into the avatar state, but without Guru Pathik, I don't think I ever will."

"Then it's good I listened to the spirits." came an old voice.

Aang turned on the spot and smiled warily. "Guru Pathik? What are you doing here?"

"I was told to come here by the former avatars. I heard what happened to you. If you have realized now that you can no longer get into the avatar state, you have finally accepted your duty." Pathik smiled sadly. "Are you ready to begin?"

Aang sat down and shooed Momo. "Go get Sokka. He'll feed you."

Sokka jumped down from the tree and picked up Momo. "Sorry Aang, but we were worried. How did you know I was there?"

"You were snoring. Go back and tell Iroh I might miss training tomorrow." He said taking onion and banana juice from Pathik.

Sokka nodded and turned to Momo. "Race you to lunch?" The lemur took off with Sokka hot on his tail.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Unexpected Circumstances**

Katara was forced down onto her knees in front of the throne. She glared defiantly up at the flames. She could hear Ozai laughing behind the flames.

"Leave her." Ozai ordered the guards. When they didn't he lowered the flames. "She's a water bender, there's no water in here. Leave."

She felt them let go of her arms and she stood. "What do you want?" she growled.

"Have you thought about my offer?" he questioned. "You could sit here next to me and rule the world with me."

She felt queasy. "What makes you think I would want to rule the world with you. I'd kill you in your sleep."

"It'd be hard to do without water." he laughed.

"I don't need water to kill a pest."

"You think you can take me little girl?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think, I know." she snarled. "You're just like that worthless daughter of yours. Always thinking you're better than everyone. Where is she now? I'm guessing she's stuck somewhere licking her wounds."

The flames around the throne exploded. "Azula is a genius! She would never lose to some water bender! Guards!"

Katara laughed causing Ozai to watch her as the guards stormed in. "Azula a genius. She lost to a boy with hooks when he sent her own lightning back at her burning her leg. She nearly blew herself up trying to attack him." her laugh unnerved him.

"Take her to the lowest chamber. No food or water! Have some fun with her." he growled. "But do not kill her, she'll come around after two days."

They pulled her out of the throne room leaving him to think on what she said. Before they got her out the whole way she shouted back to him.

"Hey, Ozai." she laughed. "Maybe you should have kept that son of yours around. Azula always lies!" They yanked her out of the throne room.

"Are you insane?" the one guard hissed.

Katara turned her head to look at him. "No."

The other guard pushed her hard and she stumbled. "Disrespectful water peasant. We'll beat it out of you."

Katara noticed the other guard stiffen at the mention of beating her. "For your information, I'm not a peasant." he pushed her again. "Push me again and it'll be your downfall."

He laughed as he shoved her harder. "All talk, peasant."

She bit the inside of her cheek. "We'll see." she muttered as they put her in a cell that smelled of old blood and vomit.

"See you in a few hours, savage." the guard snickered.

She glared as he left, but stopped when she noticed the other guard staring at her sadly. "What?"

"I... we'll get you out." he mumbled.

She froze. "No." she hissed. "This is my mess, you stay out of it."

He lifted his face plate to reveal one of the freedom fighters that took them to the tree village. She sighed as he stepped closer to the bars.

"What I need you to do is keep doing what you're doing." she smiled weakly. "How's it going sneaking people in?"

He was about to answer, but the sound of more guards coming down. He replaced his face plate and stood against the wall. She sat down in the cell waiting.

* * *

Toph had been pacing back and forth since Katara was pulled out of the cell. They took her to see Ozai that's all she knew, and since she'd been gone food came twice.

"Where is she?" Toph growled. "What could he possibly want with her for half a day?"

"I'm sure she's fine." Ty Lee sighed. She didn't know what to say. She was just as worried.

"If she's not back by night fall, I'm going for her."

"How? You don't even know where she is."

"I'll feel her." Toph sniffed.

The door opened and a servant boy walked in carrying a tray. "I was told to bring tea." he whispered. "And to tell you Lady Katara has been moved to a different cell."

Toph bent the bars she had been gripping. "Why?" she bit out as she bent the bars back.

The boy bit his lip. "She threatened the fire lord."

Ty Lee gasped. "No! What cell..."

"Lower cells." he cut in.

Toph turned towards Ty Lee. "What's the lower cells?"

"Torture cells." the boy and Ty Lee whispered.

Toph growled. "He's dead. Doesn't Sparky know?"

The boy looked to Ty Lee in confusion. "Zuko. Does Zuko know?" When the boy shook his head, she sighed in relief. "Make sure he doesn't find out."

* * *

After two weeks on that retched ship, she was finally on fire nation soil. She limped up to the carriage with Mai by her side. As they drew closer to the palace, she began to feel something she never felt before. Nervous. If her father found out about her leg, he'd call her a failure.

"Mai," she snapped. "If you see me limping stop me. I can't have him finding out."

"Alright." Mai replied. "And what if he catches you when I'm not around? What if he asks to see your leg?"

Azula glared at her. "Let's hope he doesn't." She glowered as the carriage stopped and the doors opened.

Mai looked up as she got out. "Looks like you have to start acting now." she whispered.

Azula stepped down and smiled as her father walked towards her with a scowl on his face. "He knows." she hissed. "But how?"

* * *

It had been hours since she'd been locked in the new cell. She only hoped Zuko didn't blow his cover when he found out where she was. She knew Toph would come for her at dark, and that was all she could hope for.

"Well, if it isn't the water peasant." came a familiar voice.

Katara lifted her swollen eyes to look Azula in the face. "How's the leg your highness?" she smirked.

Azula scowled. "I don't even know how you knew about it you weren't there!"

"You might not have seen me, but I was there." Katara tried to smiled though her face protested. "I healed your brother."

Azula growled angrily and threw a fire ball at her. Katara was too tired to dodge it. It hit her in the shoulder, but she didn't cry out. The guards had beaten her and burnt her, the only thing they couldn't manage was rape. Anytime one got near her waist she had fought like the caged animal she was.

"Not so tough now are you, peasant." Azula sneered. "I'll be back tomorrow to find out where my traitor of a brother is. Uncle is worthless. His days are numbered."

Katara forced herself to sit up. "No," she felt blood leaking out of her mouth. "Your days are numbered Azula. You and Ozai will fall."

Azula kicked her angrily in the head knocking her sideways to the floor, before turning and limping away. Katara let out a small chuckle as she propped herself up against the wall waiting for Toph. Not too long after Azula left another set of foot falls could be heard.

"Sugar Queen?" Toph whispered. "Are you alright?"

Katara crawled toward the younger girl. "I'm alright. I need to get to the bath house though. Can you sneak me out?"

Toph formed a key out of the meteor rock and gasped when Katara fell into her. "You sure you're okay?" she said warily. "You can barely stand.

"I'm fine." she hissed. "Just had a rough day."

They were just entering the hall with the bath house, when Zuko dropped down in front of them. "What the hell happened?" he said scooping Katara up and rushing toward the bath house.

"Sweetness threatened the Fire Lord." Toph snickered.

Zuko looked down at the nearly unconscious bender. "She's lucky to be alive. Why are you laughing?"

Toph straightened her back. "She said she was fine."

He sat in the water with her cradled to his chest. "Well, you know she was lying. I thought you could tell?" He shook the battered the girl awake. "Brother, wake up."

Toph stood next to the bath feeling guilty. "I guess I was just happy I found her that I didn't think she was lying. I-I'm sorry."

He glanced at her. "It's okay mud bug. She probably thought she was fine." He splashed some water on Katara's face.

Blue eyes opened to show pain. "Zuko?" she croaked out. "You didn't blow your cover did you?"

He sighed. "No. But I think we should get you, Toph, and Ty Lee out of here."

"I agree. That way I can kick you butt for lying." Toph growled.

Katara rolled her eyes and started healing herself. "We can't leave now. Azula and Mai are back. That's how I got some of my burns."

Zuko tensed. "Did... did they try to ra..."

"No." she shivered. "A few tried, but they couldn't get close to me."

"Sugar Queen?" Toph sniffed. "How are we supposed to help with the invasion if you're all beat up."

Zuko watched in fascination as all the burns, bruises, and cuts disappeared. He knew they only had a few more days for her to hold out.

"Don't worry about me. You won't come to get me after tonight." Katara sighed as the last of her wounds healed.

"What do you mean? We're not leaving you there all beat up!" Toph hissed. "Even Sparky was out looking for you, and the only reason he didn't get to you first is because I had Tomboy stall him."

Katara pushed herself up out of the water. "How long until my birthday?"

Zuko counted on his fingers. "A week and a day. Why?"

She stepped out of the tub reaching for a towel, but Zuko dried her off with steam. "Thank you. I need to get back. Who knows if Azula will visit me again tonight. Make sure to keep my bags well hidden. I'll send someone to get them the night before."

They watched as Toph led the way back to Katara's cell. Everyone in the bath house had a feeling of foreboding as the girls disappeared around a corner.

* * *

Iroh stared in horror as he read the report from the Lotus member inside the palace. He noticed Hakoda watching him carefully, and wondered if he should tell him.

"Dragon?" Sokka glanced up at his father's nudge. "Is something the matter?"

Iroh rubbed the back of his neck. "It seems Ozai knew it was Lady Katara. He had imprisoned Lady Rivlyn months ago and set Lady Ty Lee up."

The color drained from Sokka's face. "What... what about Katara and the other two?"

"Lady Toph and Ty Lee were placed in a cell with little security." he read. "My brother demanded Lady Katara to marry him..."

"Oh lord." Hakoda cringed. "Even I know that was a bad move."

Sokka glared at his father. "What's the matter with you? You don't seem worried at all!"

Hakoda raised an eyebrow. "Are you forgetting who it is? Your sister is... violent when some man demands her to do something. So, Dragon, what happened?"

Iroh read further into the letter and bit his lip to keep the smile away. "She spit in his face and told him to lock her away." He didn't read it out loud for one reason. Ozai had told her about her mother's death and how he and his brother were the ones to hold the two children.

"General Iroh?" Hakoda questioned. "Everything alright?"

"What? Oh. Chief Hakoda, may I have a word with you?"

Sokka narrowed his eyes at the old tea drinker, but went back to his plans. He had faith in his sister, and if she got into trouble she had Toph, Ty Lee, and Zuko. He stopped as he thought of that last name. Zuko had been protective of his baby sister, almost more so than he himself.

* * *

As Toph locked the cell, she felt familiar footsteps of the fire lord. She hid in the corner pulling the stone work around her. She could sense Katara curling up in her cell to hid her face.

"So, my little pet, have you changed your mind after spending time being starved?" Ozai cooed as he leaned against the bars.

"That depends." she snarled.

"On what my dear peasant?"

Katara turned. "Keep that crazy daughter of yours away from Ty Lee and my daughter and make sure that they are taken care of."

Toph felt shock run through her body. She was going to marry this scumbag to save her and the others.

"Is that all?" He smirked.

"No." Katara stood up. "I can't be married until my birthday. It's my custom. Surely you wouldn't deny me that. After all you had your way with forcing me to watch my mother die."

He tilted his head to the side. "When is your birthday?"

"In a week and a day." she frowned.

"Ah, are you trying to delay until black sun?" he smirked.

"Please, if I had a choice, I'd have my birthday some other day." she scoffed. "Besides, I'm not part of that silly invasion. That's why I was posing as Ty Lee's cousin, to escape the idiots. I took Ruse with me so she would have someone to care for her."

He searched her face for any trace of lies. Toph couldn't even detect a lie in the waterbender's story. She heard him unlock the cell and felt her blood run cold.

"I warn you, if you are lying, I will kill you myself." he stated.

"What do I have to lie about?" She snapped. "They replaced me with the boy that burnt your daughter. Though, she did deserve it."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes, Azula has been a disappointment as of late. Come, I will set you up a new room."

She took his offered arm. "Do I get to see the capitol? When your tea drinking brother joined the group he told us stories of how beautiful it was."

He wrinkled his nose at the mention of his brother. "I suppose. Why is it you chose to pose as a fire nation noble?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Would you want to live on a block of ice? And the earth kingdom is slightly less barbaric."

He laughed. "I supposed my father did you a favor all those years ago." He lead her to a large room and opened the door. "I will have guards outside the door, and I'll have servants bring you food. Unless I call for you, you'll stay in here."

"What of my adoptive daughter? She might be from the earth kingdom, but I'm all she has left. Her family threw her out when she went blind."

He was silent for a moment. "For now, I will leave her and Ty Lee locked in the cell. But I will give them the care you requested, and allow you to visit. After you follow through with your vows I will allow her out of the cell into your care."

Katara nodded. "That's all I can hope for I suppose. I wouldn't trust me either after all my idiot brother is leading that pointless invasion."

He nodded and left. Katara sighed as she heard the door lock. She hoped this worked. As long as it kept Toph and Ty Lee safe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Change of Plans**

Azula sat as the family healers as they attempted to heal the mangled leg. Mai sat beside her looking bored.

"Mai," Azula said irritably. "Did you see the water bender at the air temple?"

Mai looked up from her nails. "Not unless she was hidden. I was out for most of the fight. When I came to it was just us." she lied.

Azula scowled. "I forgot you were worthless in that fight." she sneered. "But the water bitch is the one that told Father about my leg. Thank Agni he didn't say anything."

Mai nodded and raised her head to the healers. "What about them?"

Azula waved her hand haughtily. "They won't say anything. As many times as Zuzu had to come here because of me, they'll keep they're mouths shut."

The healer looked up. "Princess Azula, it will take time to heal this completely." she stated warily. "I can give you a salve to put on every night before bed and after you wake."

"Fine." Azula huffed as she rolled her pant leg back down. "Let's go Mai."

They were just stepping out of the healers when Ozai walked around the corner. "Ah, Azula, just the princess I've been looking for."

"Father?" She felt her heart speed up.

"What are you doing at the healers?" he mused.

"Mai got hit with my lightening during a fight. We were seeing if they could heal it." She stated.

"I'm sure my new fiance could try and heal it." he smiled. "Lady Mai, why don't you have this guard take you to her."

Mai nodded and followed the guard. "Thank you my lord." She didn't know what was going on. The thought of Ozai remarrying had her head spinning.

"You're getting remarried?" Azula questioned.

"Walk with me Azula." He smiled a cold smile. "This is a family matter."

* * *

Night had fallen and Zuko was in the servant quarters waiting on Katara and Toph. He was surprised to find Toph walk in with Ty Lee.

"Mudbug?" he said sitting up straight. "Where's Katara?"

Toph turned her head towards him. "Oh, she was asleep." she lied. "But, I do know you're getting a new mommy."

Zuko frowned. "What do you mean she was asleep? She wouldn't sleep knowing they... wait, did you say I'm getting a new mother?"

Ty Lee was showing some of the girls her pressure points bounced over. "Yep, she did. She wouldn't tell me who though."

Zuko was silent for awhile. "But my mother is still alive. My uncle told me before Ba Sing Se."

Toph shrugged. "I know that Katara is not allowed to be touched and we're getting treated better. We only have guards when we eat."

"Who's this new woman?" Zuko hissed.

Smellerbee handed him a cup of tea. "Well, I'm in charge of taking her meals and cleaning her room now. You can come along. I was told to find someone to help. I can just say you're a new employee and I'm training you."

"Yeah, but Sparky, don't flip out on the woman." Toph said trying to hide her unease. "You don't need to blow your cover."

He kicked the chair. "I know that! I just hope this woman knows what she's getting into."

_**'Me too.' **_Toph thought. "I'm sure she knows."

Ty Lee looked out the window. "We'd better get back. Who knows if we might get a visit from Mai again."

He watched them sneak out of the quarters and sighed. "Bee, have you seen this woman?"

The tomboy shook her head. "Tomorrow is my first time meeting her. But, Ina said she was very pleasant. And she asked for me personally while handing her a lotus."

Zuko blinked. "I see." he smirked as he went to turn in. "I'll see you in the morning." he yawned.

* * *

Hakoda was surprised when Iroh told him he was there the day his wife was killed. He himself had been trying to fight closer to shore. Now, he sat facing one of the men that forced his children to watch. He was angry and grateful at the same time. Grateful that Iroh had allowed Sokka to look away as Fire Lord Sozin burned his mother to death, but angry that he had allowed his brother to force Katara to watch.

"I am sorry Chief Hakoda. Never in my life have I killed an innocent. That day is what made me realize this war was pointless. To see my father do that and to see my brother force young Katara watch... my mind was made up."

"But what about Ba Sing Se?" Hakoda asked coolly.

Iroh sighed. "That would have happened with or without me. I was placed there as a Lotus member. The King at the time knew it was set up as he was part of it. What none of us planned was my son being killed. He was ambushed as he was sleeping and I was forced to watch as they beheaded him. I took it as punishment for what I did to your family."

Hakoda blinked back tears. "No one should have to see their child die." he reached over and put a hand on the old general's shoulder. "I forgive you, even though you had no choice in the matter. I'm curious to know if you've told my children."

Iroh looked down. "To be honest, I never realized it was them. It wasn't until that letter that I realized it. My brother was bragging to young Katara about it as he demanded her to be his wife."

Hakoda froze. "H-he told her that?"

A knock on the door broke the silence. "Dragon, you're received anoth...er... is this a bad time?" Sokka stopped.

Iroh took the letter and read it, paling as he read further. "Oh dear."

Hakoda reached for it and Iroh let him have it. "I...should I read it out loud?" he questioned the older man.

Iroh nodded. "Sokka, you should have a seat."

"Ahem." Hakoda began. "Fire Lord Ozai has chosen a new wife. No one has seen her yet. Southern Princess is still locked away along with Earth Princess, and Pink noblewoman. Wedding set for the day after Black Sun." he stopped.

"I have a bad feeling that the wife is Kata." Sokka stated. "Her birthday is the day of Black Sun. She's..." A smile broke out on his face. "Oh that sneaky little girl."

Both men stared at him as he ran out and returned with his plans. "I knew it. I knew the only reason she would still be there after being found out was because she planned something!" He pulled out a letter she made him swear to open the day before the invasion, but he didn't open it. He just fiddled with it. "Damn. I can't open it for another week."

Both adults stared at him in confusion. "Sokka? what are you babbling about? You mean she planned all of this?" Hakoda said anxiously.

"Sorta. She had her own little plan hatched. He... he wasn't supposed to make her marry him. But, she always was able to adapt... now where was that... aha! Look, see this is the schematics of the palace. She managed to get it..."

* * *

The knock on her door woke her from an uneasy sleep. She jumped up and darted to the bathroom before calling them in.

"We are bringing breakfast for the Lady." came the familiar voice of Smellerbee.

Katara gave a sigh of relief. Seeing Mai yesterday unnerved her, but the gloomy girl merely raised an eyebrow. Katara fully expected Azula to show up, but it seems Mai kept silent.

"I'll be out in a moment." she called.

"You can start by helping me with the bed." Smellerbee told Zuko.

He nodded and started pulling the sheets off the bed. His back was to the bathroom when Katara stepped out. She put her finger to her lips at Smellerbee's surprise, and crept up behind Zuko.

Zuko froze as he felt a small figure step behind him. "I always thought peasants were supposed to be weak." he felt the delicate hands squeeze his arms.

"M- my lady, I-I used to work in the gardens." he stammered as he looked to Smellerbee for help.

Smellerbee was trying hard not to laugh at him and yell at the water bender for agreeing to be Ozai's wife. "Come now, at least turn and look at the lady when you speak to her... Li."

He sighed and turned around to see laughing blue eyes. "Katara? But... what are you doing here?" he frowned.

"Isn't obvious? I'm going to be your new mommy." She sighed as she walked over to her vanity to brush her hair.

"But... you can't! Do you know what you have to do when you're married? You're not even old enough yet!"

"Yes, princess, I know what happens when you get married." she smirked. "And I know I'm not old enough. That's why the wedding is set after my birthday."

He pulled her around to face him, and she recoiled at the anger in his eyes. "I'm not letting you marry that monster!" he snarled.

She narrowed her eyes. "You don't have a choice in the matter. Now, if you can't play along I'll have Bee pick another helper. This was the only way to get me close enough for what I needed to do."

He let go of her. "What?"

She handed him a hair brush and he started brushing her hair as Smellerbee finished making the bed. "Don't worry, when it's time Toph will get you and explain."

"So, how long do we have until the wedding?" Smellerbee questioned.

"The day after the invasion." Katara smiled wickedly.

Smellerbee smiled broadly. "That's brilliant!"

Zuko scowled into the mirror. "I don't see why it's brilliant! You know he knows about the invasion..."

"Is it going to be a fire nation wedding or a water tribe?" Smellerbee cooed as she started dusting.

Zuko bristled at being ignored, but Katara rolled her eyes at him. "He said I can do Water tribe. So, I'll need a water tribe whine." She winked at Smellerbee.

"You're actually going through with the wedding?" Zuko gawked. "But... what about the invasion. What if something goes wrong?"

Katara patted the braid he put in her hair. "Oh, the invasion will fail. Don't worry princess, it'll all woke out. The invasion is mainly for your sister."

He didn't get to say anything else as Ozai stepped in the room. He saw the young man standing behind his bride to be holding a hairbrush and raised an eyebrow.

"Princess? Are you replacing me with this peasant?" He smirked.

Zuko kept his head bowed. Even though his scar was gone, he still resembled the man. Smellerbee bowed her head as the fire lord walked by her.

"No, my lord." Katara smiled sweetly. "He's new here. He apparently came from the colonies. I was grateful he could untangle my hair."

Ozai frowned. "They spoke to you?"

Katara raised an eyebrow. "If I can't speak to the help then find me someone I can speak with. It gets boring in here by myself. In fact, I requested these two because they were close to my age. Is that a problem?"

Zuko was having an inner battle with himself to keep quiet. No one ever spoke to his father like that, not even his mother. He glanced at Smellerbee and saw her face was pale with worry.

"No. I suppose you do need to be able to talk." he said calmly. "If you need someone to have a proper conversation with, I can have Lady Mai and my daughter stop in for tea..."

"No. In case you've forgotten, your daughter has tried to kill me on several occasions. I'm quite sure even you couldn't stop her if she tried again. Besides, I reminded her about her mutilated leg when she burned me in that cell." She stated coolly. "I prefer to spend time with the low class for now. After the wedding you can pick who I speak to."

"M'Lady, we should be going." Zuko said quietly. "We'll return with your lunch and to retrieve your breakfast tray." Smellerbee followed behind him shutting the door.

"Very polite." Katara smiled after them. "They are brother and sister. Their parents were killed in one of the attacks during Zhao's rein. He was an idiot."

Ozai had never in his life been intimidated by a woman, but this one seemed to be able to do it. He blamed himself for making her watch her mother die. In the same sense, it fascinated him to see how commanding she was. Even if he was tricking him, he was going to marry her.

"Princess Katara, you are to meet me in my throne room after your lunch." he stated.

She looked up from her breakfast. "What exactly am I supposed to wear? All my clothes was in my room when you threw me in the dungeons." she said coldly.

He rubbed his face. "You can ask your two servants if they can find them. In fact," he stuck his head out the door and pulled a guard in. "What were their names?"

"Li and Bee." she stated. "Their probably doing laundry now."

"You heard her. Go and retrieve the two that just left here." he ordered. "There, they'll find your clothes and you'll be in my throne room. I'll even allow them to escort you there, but with the guards outside your room."

She nodded. "And if they find my clothes, what am I dressing for?"

He smirked. "You are quite clever. I will be introducing you to the council. Not all of them have faith in me, and you seem to be a good judge of character. Plus, it will show me if you are capable of dealing with actual nobles."

She went back to her breakfast. "You know, my daughter might be blind, but she can tell when people are lying because she doesn't see their masks."

He growled. "You are a very demanding woman."

"I am demanding nothing. I'm stating a fact." she didn't bother looking up. "She would be a great asset if you are trying to find a rat. Anyway, get out. I need to bathe."

He recoiled at her forwardness. "As you wish. I will see you after lunch."

She sighed as the door shut. "This is more work than I thought."

* * *

Aang came back from being with Guru Pathik for three days, and what he saw confused him. Men were dancing around laughing and singing. The Kyoshi Warriors were demonstrating the fighting tactics to some of the younger warriors. Iroh, Hakoda, Bato, and Sokka were sitting in a circle looking at papers while sipping tea.

"What's going on?" He asked as Momo jumped to his shoulder. "Hey boy."

Sokka looked up. "We're celebrating a wedding." he stated going back to the papers.

"That's great! Who's getting married?" Aang beamed and sat beside Iroh.

"Katara." Hakoda smiled. "Right now we're making new plans for the invasion."

Aang blinked. "I must have lost some of my hearing. Did you say Katara's getting married?"

Bato nodded and bent back down to speak with Sokka. "What about this group? They don't seem to mind..."

"What? Who's she marrying?" Aang snapped.

"Young Avatar, are you still not over her?" Iroh questioned. "I thought that is what you and the guru were speaking about."

"I still love her." he snapped. "But I realized it was a family kind of love. Even so, who is she marrying?"

Sokka looked up with a smirk. "Fire Lord Ozai. That's why we're switching everything around."

"W-what? Ha.. ha. You're... you're joking right?" he stared at the straight faces. "This is a sick joke. Katara wouldn't marry him."

"The wedding is the day after her birthday." Hakoda stated calmly.

He couldn't get anything to make sense. Surely they were joking, but they all seemed serious. "You're lying."

Iroh handed him the report the received earlier that day. "We are being serious."

He read the report and reread it in disbelief. "And you're just going to let her do it?"

"It's not like we have much choice, Aang." Sokka snapped. "She had this plan set up before she met up with us at the air temple. Though, I don't think the wedding was part of it. She'll be fine. She's got Zuko and Toph there with her. And Ty Lee can take care of Azula."

"What makes you think Zuko won't go back to his father?" Aang snarled.

This time he was answer with a punch to the jaw that knocked him to the ground. "You need to go back to Pathik if you're going to be a baby. You don't seem to realize it, but she will choose who she marries." Sokka shouted in his face.

The monk sat the holding his face in shock. "Alright. I'm sorry. So, what did you mean you were re-planning for?"

The three water tribe men and one fire nation general smiled and showed him the papers. "Oh." It was the only thing he could get out as he looked at the elaborate plans.

* * *

Toph was laying on her back as Ty Lee was making designs in the floor for her to guess, when the door opened.

"Lady Ruse, I need your assistance. You will stay hidden behind me as I speak with my daughter. Your mother told me you can tell when someone is lying. I am testing that." Ozai stated coldly.

"C-can Ty Lee come with me?" she said in her quietest voice.

He eyed them up and saw how dirty they were. "Can you bathe yourself or does your mother do it?" he asked.

Toph sat up in confusion. "M-my mother helps me with my hair."

He tapped his chin. "I can't have you smelling disgusting if you're sitting behind me. Ty Lee you will help her with her hair and bathe yourself."

"Yes sir." Ty Lee smiled.

"I'll have guards come get you." he said leaving.

Toph turned her head towards the other girl. "Something's wrong with him. I thought he was supposed be mean."

Ty Lee shook her head in disbelief. "I think it's the poison." She whispered. "I know my aunt used to feed my uncle hemlock when she was angry with her husband. Eventually, he lost his mind."

* * *

Katara sat in the hot bath trying to ease her mind. The idea of marrying Ozai made her cringe. It was a hitch in her plan, but she could work with it. Her only worry was Zuko, and if he could manage to keep his temper in check.

She heard her bedroom door open. "Hello?" she called.

"Just us." came Zuko's voice.

She slipped out of the bath and bent the water out of her hair and off her body. " Be out in a minute." she said slipping on a robe.

When she got out to the other two she found a dress set out for her. Zuko was sitting at her vanity as Smellerbee sat her food out.

"Do you bring all my bags?" she asked quietly.

Zuko looked up. "Yes. Why did you need them?"

"Oh, just meeting the counsel." She said sitting down to eat.

"W-what? Why?" he gawked.

"Nothing to worry about. He's allowing you two to escort me. Maybe I can talk him into letting you take me into the capitol." She said eating a strawberry.

"How did you manage to talk to him the way you did and not get killed?" Smellerbee asked in awe. "It took everything I had not to slap you for talking to him like that. And I hate the guy."

Zuko nodded. "I was more amazed he didn't try and burn you alive." he watched her finish her meal.

"If you two haven't noticed, he'd is not himself." she smirked as she pushed her empty plate away. "I think in three days you should slip a stronger dose in." She picked up the dress and slipped behind the changing screen.

"What do you mean he isn't himself?" Zuko questioned as he tied up her corset once she stepped out.

"Surely you can tell he seems ... docile and gives in to whatever I demand." she smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, but a lot of men do that." Smellerbee snickered.

"Not true!" Katara huffed.

Zuko started brushing her hair out and Smellerbee laughed harder. "Sure thing."

Zuko blushed. "I only do this because she can't do it properly." he said hotly.

Katara rolled her eyes as she put make up on. She wasn't bothering with powder now that her cover was blown. She flinched as Zuko tugged on her hair rather roughly.

"Ouch. What was that for?" she hissed.

"For being stupid and agreeing to marry that monster." Zuko snapped. "You realize, Azula will be your daughter."

She smiled into the mirror as she applied lip paint. "Oh, I'm well aware of who my children will be." she said. "I can't wait to punish the little bitch." She stood up and turned around. "How do I look?"

Smellerbee elbowed Zuko. "You look lovely, Katara." she smiled.

"Whatever." Zuko huffed turning around. "Let's go."

* * *

She and Ty Lee were hidden behind a wall of flames out of sight of Azula. Ty Lee was watching her old friend from behind the Fire Lord.

"Azula," he said loudly scaring Ty Lee.

"Yes Father?" The fire princess bowed.

"I heard from a little bird that you have been injured." he smiled. "And by your own lightening no doubt."

"Your source is wrong, Father." Azula answered hiding her nervousness.

He tilted his head to the side and Ty Lee nudged Toph. "She's lying." she whispered to him.

"I see." He smiled coldly. "And what of this water bender I intend to marry. What do you intend for her once you see her again?"

Azula furrowed her brow. "Nothing. If you chose her for a bride, I will not harm her. I'll pretend she and I never met."

Toph was shaking in anger. "She's lying." she hissed angrily.

He nodded. "If I allow you and my future wife to duel would you do so fairly?"

"Yes. She can't beat me anyway, she's a water bender." She sneered.

He heard Toph hiss and tried another question. "When you went on your vacation, did you know your brother had run?"

"No, he told me he was visiting an old friend." She said as calmly as she could. She couldn't figure out what he was doing. But she was sure it had to do with that water bitch.

"Azula, You will go to your room for the rest of the day. I will come to speak with you later. I have important matters to deal with." He ordered.

She felt her temper rise, but held it. "Yes Father."

As she left, he turned to Ty Lee and Toph. "I guess my future wife was correct about you. You can tell when people lie."

"Yes sir. It's saved my life many times before I met my adoptive mother." Toph said shyly.

"Hmm." he smiled as he signaled two guards came in and gave them orders. "I will send you dinner later."

He watched as they were led out and waited for his lunch to arrive. He had a half an hour before the counsel meeting.

* * *

Jet growled as he read the report he slipped out of Long Shot's bag. His Katara was getting married to the Fire Lord. He knew she was being forced into it. He'd sneak into the palace and rescue her. He had to do it at night when everyone was asleep.

"I'm coming for you Katara." he whispered to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Unwanted Rescuer**

Katara took a deep breath as they neared the doors to the throne room. Zuko glanced at her anxiously, but stayed quiet due to the guards.

"We're here Lady Katara." He said calmly.

"You two can go back to your duties." A guard snapped.

"Our duties are to Lady Katara." Smellerbee stated. "Fire Lord Ozai told us we are to do what she says."

"That's right." Katara cut in. "If you have a problem with that, take it up with the Fire Lord. I'd like you to wait here with the guards until I come out." she nodded to Zuko and Smellerbee.

She took a deep breath and stepped inside. Ozai stood and waved her forward. She held her head high and ignored the whispers of the men. She took the seat offered to her and glanced around the table. She notice a few wearing a white lotus pinned discretely on their clothing and felt some of her stress evaporate.

"Gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to my future wife." Ozai smirked as there were a few annoyed and surprised gasps.

"But, my lord, she's a savage from the water tribe." One man broke out.

"I assure you, she is royalty in her lands." He narrowed his eyes.

"She may be royalty, but she doesn't know anything about being civilized!" another spat.

Ozai went to respond, but stopped as he felt a hand on his arm. "I assure you sir, I know more about manners than you." she stated coolly. "If you had manners, you'd have bowed in the presence of a lady, no matter what nationality."

The men around the table sat in shock. "Well said, my dear."

"My Lord?" a man stood and bowed. "Might I ask how you came upon such an exotic bride?"

"Certainly," he smiled. "I met her years ago when we attacked the Southern Water Tribe. The stories of them living in igloos was a lie..."

"Not anymore it's not." she stated.

"Yes well, it wasn't when my father invaded it. It is now. We killed all their water benders but this one." he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I forced her to watch as my father burned her mother alive. She is the one who found the avatar and taught him water bending. She was his teacher until Ba Sing Se where she grew tired of her group and they replaced her. She came to me for a ... new life."

The men around the table were in shock. She rolled her eyes. "Do they always look like fish?" she smirked as they snapped their mouths shut.

"But... my lord, what will the rest of the nation say to this?" another man asked warily.

Katara interrupted. "You know, it's closed minded men like you that suppress your nation. It's the reason the other nations hate you. In my travels, I have helped many Fire Nation men and women, along with the Earth kingdom."

"What would you know if our nation is suppressed!" the same man snapped.

"I have seen the parts of your nation that you avoid. People are starving. Nobles are collecting young children to use as call girls. And when I say young I mean five years of age. Other nobles are stealing from their own or killing to get what they want. I even got to watch a good friend of my be poisoned to near death because he was a fire bender." She said dangerously.

"Calm yourself." Ozai smiled as he looked around at the scolded men. "Do you see why I enjoy her company? She knows what needs to be fixed and she's not afraid to state it. But, I realized today that she is in need of entertainment. The only people her age in the palace are servants from the colonies."

"If my lord pleases, my daughter Mai..."

"Mai with the knives?" Katara asked coolly. "I've healed her recently. We do not get along. She attempted to take my life before. Several times to be exact."

"What?" Ozai and Mai's father stared at her.

"You're lying. My daughter would never..."

"I am not lying and you would do well not to accuse me of it again." she said pulling her sleeve up to show a scar from one of Mai knives. She was grateful she never healed it completely. "This was from before Ba Sing Se. I have others, but it's not proper to show them."

Ozai snapped his head the the man. "Your daughter will come to the palace immediately." he ordered.

"Oh, none of that." Katara waved off. "The girl needs her rest. And she was only doing what Azula told her to. If anyone needs punished it's her." She turned to the man. "When Lady Mai feels better have her come see me."

"I have a daughter that could teach her more about our traditions." A man smiled weakly.

Katara grew bored after awhile. She would catch the men from the white lotus twitch nervously every time she interrupted the fire lord or show a small smile as she berated some of the other men. Finally, he allowed her to return to her room while they talked about other important business.

* * *

After Katara walked into the throne room, it took everything in Zuko's power not to burn the two guards where they stood.

"Imagine if he actually weds that unsightly woman." one snickered.

"I hope he doesn't plan on having children with her." the other whined.

"No, he'll probably just use her for a play thing. And when he gets tired of her maybe he'll give her to his men." the first one smiled. "Granted, I'd have to bathe in boiling water so I don't catch anything."

Zuko felt Smellerbee grab his arm. He hadn't realized it, but he had been inching forward to punch them. He was saved as the doors opened twenty minutes later to show Katara glaring.

"Do you have no manners?" she snapped at the guards.

They gave a mock bow. "We apologize, m'lady. How ungrateful of us not to bow to such a pretend noblewoman."

"Oh, is that so." She crossed her arms. "I'll have your names now. I remind you, if you lie I won't hesitate to walk back in there and get Fire Lord Ozai."

Both men stood up straight. "I am Shan and this is Kane. Shall we escort you back to your quarters?"

Zuko allowed a little smirk. "If it pleases the lady, I can go and find their superior as you go back to your quarters."

Both men glared at him. "Yes. Li meet me back at my quarters with his superior. Let's move."

* * *

In the middle of the night, Azula crept to the water bender's quarters. She heard a disgruntled guard whining about the girl and heard where she was staying. She planned on paying her back, but she stopped and hid in the shadows as she saw a boy sneaking around the hallway.

_**'So the wench has a man sneaking to her quarters at night.'**_ she smiled to herself. She crept closer to get a better look.

The boy knocked out the guards and picked the locks. She raised an eyebrow and wondered if this was a lover or an assassin. She edged up to the door and peeked in. The boy was staring down at the sleeping form in the bed.

"Katara?" he whispered. "Katara..." He reached out to touch her and she attacked him knocking him to the ground.

"J-jet?" she said shakily. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to rescue you." He stood up grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the door.

Azula stepped back into the shadows to avoid being seen as he managed to get her out of the room. She smirked as she saw the girl fight to stay where she was.

"What did you do to my guards!" She snapped. "Did you kill them?"

He sighed and grabbed her shoulders to turn her away. "No. I just knocked them out. I gotta get you out of here."

"I don't want to get out of here you idiot! Put me down!" She shouted.

Azula flinched as she watched him smack her across the face. "They have you brain washed. Don't worry we'll figure out how to break it."

Katara shook the spots out of her eyes from the smack. "No they didn't. Let me go!" she shrieked as he lifted her over his shoulder. "Put me down! You have no idea what you're doing you idiot! The Fire Lord will kill you!"

Azula was about to step in when she heard footsteps echoing down the hall. "Put her down!" a familiar voice called. She snapped her head towards who she thought was her brother, but found a darker skinned boy charging them.

Jet dropped Katara to the floor as he turned to fight off the oncoming group. Azula was surprised to see they were all servants coming to aide the water bender.

_**'Figures. Peasants stick together.' **_She sneered to herself.

"I'll kill you all if I have to." Jet bellowed. "Katara is coming with me. She's not marrying some disgusting fire bender!"

Katara stood up and leaned heavily on her right leg. "Just leave Jet." she said through gritted teeth.

He spun to stare at her. "No! You can't stay here. They're fire nation! You can't marr..."

The sound of a fist meeting skin was heard throughout the hall, followed by a thud as his body hit the floor. "Take him to the dungeons." Katara ordered.

Ozai stepped out of the shadows. "Hold on." he demanded. "Princess Katara, are you alright?"

"Twisted my ankle when he dropped me, but I'm fine." she flinched. "Don't kill him. He used to be an old friend of mine. He's just confused. The Dai Li addled his brain."

"Very well." he frowned. "But he will be in a maximum security cell."

"That's fine." She said stepping forward and nearly falling. "You should show them which cell you want him in. Just... don't hurt him. He might be crazy now, but I know I can heal it someday. And he'd be good practice."

Ozai nodded. "Li, take Princess Katara into her quarters and stay there till morning. You were the one to respond first."

Zuko rushed forward and stood awkwardly. "Should I carry you m'lady?"

"Yes please, Li. I think it's swelling more than I thought." she sighed.

He picked her up and walked slowly back toward the room as Ozai walked the other way with the two servants dragging the unconscious freedom fighter. As they neared Azula's hiding space, Katara had him stop.

"Azula, if your father catches you out of your room you know what'll happen." she said staring into the shadows.

Zuko frowned as he stared at the spot she was talking to. How can she see anything in the dark. His grip tightened on Katara as his sister stepped out angrily.

"And are you going to tattle on me, wench?" she spat.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Please, you'll get yourself in trouble. I know you were headed toward my room before Jet showed up and you stood by and watched. Go back to your room Princess." she sneered.

"I won't be bossed around by a worthless little peasant!" she snapped but paled as she heard the familiar footsteps of her father.

"Next time wench." She disappeared into the shadows.

Zuko sighed in relief as he reached her room and locked the door. "You have a way of pissing people off." he smirked as he went to sit her down.

"No, take me to the bathroom so I can soak my leg." she yawned. "I'll heal it in the morning I guess."

He nodded and carried her to the bathroom. "So, how did you see her standing there?"

Katara opened an eye. "What do you mean? Anyone could have seen her."

"I didn't, and I doubt anyone else did either." he corrected.

"Maybe it's because I'm a night person. I see better at night." she yawned again. "But these last two nights I've been sleeping earlier. How did you know I was in trouble?" she asked as she wrapped ice around her ankle.

He blushed. "I've been keeping an eye on your door since you pissed off those guards. Some of the others heard a few of them talking about doing... dishonorable things to you."

"That's..."

"Which guards?" came Ozai's voice from in the bedroom.

Katara paled and had Zuko lift her out of the tub. He carried her out to her bed and tucked her in, making sure to leave her injured leg out.

"There you are my lady." Zuko bowed.

"Thank you Li." She smiled. "Fire Lord Ozai? What are you doing here?"

"I only came to make sure this boy didn't try anything with my future wife." he stated.

Zuko cringed. "No sir, I know my place."

"Don't scare him!" she snapped. "He's a good friend. And I want him to be one of my guards from now on. I want him to go everywhere with me. At least he has not intentions of hurting me."

"Yes, which guards were planning..."

"I don't know, sir. I haven't gotten to know many. There are a few I know that could give me names." he replied. He was amazed that his father still hadn't figure out it was him. Azula, he could understand, she was stuck on his scar. She'd get enjoyment out of pointing it out to him.

"Very well." Ozai frowned. "From now on, I want you by her side at all times. I can trust you to stay in here?"

"Yes, Fire Lord Ozai, you can trust him." Katara snapped. "He could sleep in the same bed as me and I'd have nothing to worry about."

"She reminds me of my sister, sir. I could never have... well you know." Zuko smiled shyly.

_**'Ouch. That hurt.'**_ Katara thought. "Now, get out. I'm tired and cranky. If I'm going to heal my ankle in the morning I need energy."

Zuko watched in amazement as his father turned and left. "I've lost count of how many times..." He stopped as he saw Katara getting out of bed and hobbling to the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, _brother_." she growled.

"What? Are you mad at me? I had to say something." he defended. "And how is it he doesn't recognize me?"

She glanced at him in confusion. "Why do you think? He's losing his mind you fool. It's Mai you have to worry about. She'll be coming for a visit soon. You're just lucky your skin got darker since we've been running around outside so much. That probably helps."

He watched as she healed her ankle and walked back to bed. "Goodnight, brother."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Where Did Time Go?**

Sokka stood on the shore staring up at the nearly full moon. Tomorrow was his sister's birthday and the day of black sun. If all went as planned, they'd weaken the forces enough for Katara's plan.

"Sokka?" Aang said stepping up next to him.

"Hey Aang." he turned to the young air bender. "Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep." he replied. "I'm worried about Katara."

"Are you still trying to win her heart?" Sokka sighed.

Aang blinked. "What? No. I told you, the love I have for her is not what I thought it was. I never realized it before, but she's like a mother to me."

Sokka smiled. "Glad to hear that. And don't worry, Katara can take care of herself. Iroh said the fire lord ordered Zuko to be at her side constantly. Something about Jet breaking in to kidnap her and Zuko was the first one there."

"Wait, how is it the fire lord hasn't recognized his own son?" Aang asked scratching his head.

Sokka shrugged. "Katara fooled us remember. I'm sure she did something to him too."

They sat in silence for the rest of the night. Each wondering how tomorrow would go, and wondering how a certain blue eyed girl was dealing with the fire lord.

* * *

Azula was furious. Her father had locked her in her room for the past week. She would be allowed out for the invasion in order to prove herself. She was allowed one visitor a day, and it was always Mai. It was during one of these visits that she found out Mai's father had taken her knives from her, rendering her useless.

It was the night before the invasion and she planned on taking out the water bender's brother. If the wench was going to ruin her family, she was going to destroy hers.

* * *

Toph and Ty Lee had been moved to a small room after they played lie detector. They were grateful for being out of the cell, but it didn't give them a chance to sneak out as much. At the moment, Toph was about to squish Ty Lee.

"If you don't settle down, I'll bury you alive." Toph growled.

Ty Lee stopped bouncing around. "What's the matter?"

Toph sighed. "The fact that tomorrow is the invasion, and the following day is Katara's so called wedding. I don't even know what's supposed to happen. Katara told me I'm not supposed to show my strength until she signals me."

Ty Lee sighed. "Not even the White Lotus knows what she's planning. As far as I know, she's going through with the wedding."

Toph shook her head. "No she won't. I think she's got something planned for the wedding. Go to bed."

Ty Lee cocked her head to the side in curiosity, but obeyed the earth bender. The little blind girl was fearsome when she was cranky.

* * *

Longshot and the rest of the freedom fighters managed to slip into the capitol unnoticed. It was an amazing feat, seeing as it was more than eleven hundred men and women. They were hiding in the homes of fire nation families throughout the capitol, all of whom hated Ozai. Half of them were hidden throughout the palace as well, though none of the Freedom Fighters were to attack the day of black sun.

They all followed orders from one person, and she was the one putting the most on the line if they lost. They had a small group stationed near the coast where the invasion group would be coming in. Their job was to be decoys during the retreat.

Longshot wondered when the Avatar lost his authority, but shook his head. He realized, the kid had power not authority. He could tell the boy wanted nothing to do with this war. He was an air bender, and like his element, he wanted nothing to do with confrontations. If what Smellerbee wrote to him was true, the fire lord wouldn't be much of a fight.

* * *

Ozai stared at the portrait of his traitorous wife Ursa. He knew she was still alive, but he was the only one. This new woman would make a fine fire lady, but he'd need to break her spirit to obey him.

He smiled as he thought of what tomorrow would bring. His new bride would be able to wed, but she asked if she could watch the invasion. He said he would allow it as long as Li was with her. He was quite fond of the boy, and was thinking of making him an actual guard with high rank.

Not once did he find a trace of attraction in the boy for his future wife. He had crept into her room a night later to find him sitting on the foot of the bed prepared with a sword to attack any unwanted guests. When the boy requested the sword he was hesitant, but Katara convinced him it would make her feel more protected.

On top of all of the excitement, he had been waking up with horrible headaches. Halfway through the day, he would get dizzy spells and have to take a nap. His daughter was heard in the next room throwing a tantrum, and it was making his headache worse. He started to wonder if his daughter was having him poisoned.

He sighed and laid down to sleep. He decided to only watch the beginning of the invasion. Just to laugh at the insanity of the other nations.

* * *

Zuko watched as Katara went through her bending moves. He noticed she was completely relaxed and hated her for it. She acted as if it was the most normal thing in the world to be getting married to the monster of a fire lord. Not to mention the invasion. Her family would be invading tomorrow and she shrugged it off everytime he mentioned it.

"Rrrahhh!" he growled. "How can you do that?"

She stopped and looked at him. "Do what?"

"Act as if it's an ordinary day. Like tomorrow no invasion is happening, or the next day you're marrying my ..." he snapped.

She rolled her eyes. "Everything will be fine. The only thing I worry about is your sister. She will be going after my brother to hurt me. That is why I plan on watching."

"What about Toph and Ty Lee?" he whispered.

"They are going to follow along with everyone else." she smiled. "Ozai agreed to do a water tribe wedding, our weddings are during the full moon."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that true?"

She winked. "It is now. Plus the wedding will be held in a courtyard. He is allowing you to give me away, and Toph will be by my side." She giggled at his frown. "Don't worry, you'll catch on."

He pouted and laid down to sleep. "If you won't tell me, I'm going to bed."

She sighed and sat next to him on the bed. "It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's..."

"You don't trust me." He said quietly.

She scowled and grabbed his face to force him to look at her. "You're an idiot!" she said dangerously. "If I didn't trust you, I'd have sent you with the rest of them to the rendezvous point. I wouldn't have let you stay with me all through those villages. Or trust you to carry me back to our rooms when I was too tired. Or allow you to help me get dressed."

He blushed. "Then why won't you clue me in?"

She let out a sad laugh. "Because you react better when you're surprised. And you're not the only one who doesn't know. Toph and Ty Lee are clueless as well. Sokka, Smellerbee, and Longshot are the only ones to know what's going on. Everyone else just knows their orders."

"What about Aang?" he questioned. "Shouldn't he know?"

She shook her head. "He wouldn't agree. Sokka knows what he needs to tell him. I just hope he figured out how to open the Avatar state again."

"What do you mean?" Zuko froze.

"In Ba Sing Se, he couldn't activate the avatar state because he was in love with me." she wrinkled her nose. "I just hope Sokka knocked some sense into him."

Zuko blinked. "You would turned down the avatar? He's the most powerful bender alive."

She sighed. "Go to sleep. It's going to be an exciting few days. We'll need our rest."

He went to object but found her sleeping already. He sighed and allowed sleep to take him.

* * *

Ozai, Azula, Katara, and Zuko stood on a high balcony watching the invasion ship dock. She glanced at Ozai out of the corner of her eye, and saw him smiling despite the sweat running down his face.

"Father? Are you feeling well?" Azula smiled sweetly.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes Azula. I fear I won't be able to watch the whole invasion. I already feel the effects of the eclipse." He said tiredly. "Li, are you a bender?"

Azula whipped around to look at the servant beside the wench. She'd forgotten he was there. Now, she'd have to plan more careful.

"Yes sir, but I have my sword." he replied. "Should anyone try and take Princess Katara, I will fight."

Ozai nodded. "I leave you in charge of her safety. Azula, should they breach the inner city, I give you free reign."

Azula waited until her father left. "So, wench, ready to see your brother die?" she sneered.

Zuko tensed at this, hoping Azula wasn't foolish enough to attack Katara. "Princess Azula, is that needed? Of course she doesn't want her brother to die, even if he is on the wrong side."

"Only weaklings hold family in high regards." Azula spat.

"I know all about where your loyalty lies with your family." Katara said calmly as she watched her brother grow closer to the palace. She was grateful he left her father behind. "Speaking of, did I tell you when I attempted to heal your brother, it only bought him an hour of life."

Zuko cringed. "Prince Zuko is dead?" he asked feeling awkward.

Azula snapped her head up to look at Katara. "You lie! You healed Mai just fine! He's not dead."

For the first time in her life, Katara saw a shred of humanity in the insane woman in front of her. "The lightening boiled his blood. I could do nothing to heal him. Do you know what his last words were?" Azula looked at her expectantly. "Azula always lies." Katara smirked as she said it.

Zuko was ready when Azula launched herself at the water bender. He pinned her against the balcony wall. It was the first time he was this close to her since they were kids, and it was the first time he realized she had lost her mind long ago.

"You have work to do Azula." Katara interupted her tantrum. "They reached the inner city."

Zuko let her go prepared to catch her again, but she took off for the battle. He turned around scold her for provoking Azula, to find her in her brother attire and Smellerbee slipping into her dress.

"What's going on?" he demanded and jumped when she smeared something on the left side of his face. "What's this?"

She tossed him clothes. "Quick brother, we need to even the odds against Azula. Most of those men are non benders. Bee, where's... oh good. Remember, when you see my signal return to my quarters. We'll be coming in the balcony." Smellerbee nodded as they turned to jump over the balcony.

Zuko had no idea what was going on, and it set his nerves on edge. He felt his adrenaline kick in and the taste of the fights to come. He felt the eclipse start and was grateful Azula found swords boring, but she still had her throwing daggers.

"Damnit, the eclipse is already starting to end." He heard Katara hiss.

He looked up ahead and saw Azula throw dagger after dagger at Sokka. So far, he was blocking them, but something distracted him to his right and a dagger stuck in his leg.

"Damnit!" For the first time he heard worry in her voice. "Oh no, she's got her bending back."

Zuko darted in front of her and blocked Sokka from being struck by lightening. He saw Katara wave Sokka over for her to heal him as he distracted his sister.

"Zuzu!" Azula stood still for a moment. "The water wench said you were dead."

He smirked at her. "I was, but you know me. She left before she found out." He shot a fire ball at her. "You should know by now I never give up, and you'll never beat me."

She screamed as she shot lightening at him and missed. "Damn you Zuko! You ruin everything!" Every shot she took missed him.

He saw a flash of blue run back toward the shore calling retreat, and didn't see her lightening headed for him. He had no time to prepare for it, but he felt the ground meet his shoulder. When he opened his eyes he saw the lightening redirected to the sky.

"Long time no see Princess." Katara said in her brother voice. "How's the leg? Still hurt? It must because your aim sucks."

"You!" Azula hissed as she prepared to strike again. "I'll kill you this time."

Katara easily dodged the next four strikes. "This is getting boring. Come on, even your brother gets hits in when we train."

Azula lost what little composure she had left and shot the biggest bolt of lightening anyone had seen. Katara prepared to redirected it and felt Zuko grab her arm from behind.

"It'll take both of us to redirect it." he whispered as the lightening hit.

Azula watched in morbid fascination as the largest bolt hit them and was rebounded on her. She didn't even try to move. If they could redirect her strongest bolt, then she was a failure. As the lightening burned through her body she saw her brother looking down on her with pity in his eyes.

Katara knelt down next to her as the last of the lightening left her system. "Azula." she said calmly. "I can heal you if you wish it. Your nerves will be damaged and you may lose your bending."

Azula let out a dry choked laugh. "Let me die. I've failed against a nameless peasant and my banished brother." she coughed.

"I am not nameless." Katara smiled sadly.

Zuko rubbed the make up from his face and bent down to face his sister. "Zula, I hope you find peace."

She stared at the boy in front of her. "Right under our noses." she coughed and looked to Katara. "Water... Katara."

Katara nodded and drew a dagger out. "Do you wish me to end your suffering?"

Azula eyed the dagger and nodded in acceptance. "Just tell me one thing." Katara nodded as the dagger poised over her heart. "The invasion was a decoy? Your wedding is the..."she began coughing.

"Yes Azula. It is." Katara smiled sadly. "Zuko... now is the time to look away."

Azula reached for him and he took her hand. "Goodbye Zuzu."

"Bye Zula." he said keeping his eyes on her face as Katara ended her suffering. He never heard the dagger enter, but he felt Azula's hand loosen and slip from his grasp.

"Let's go." Katara said putting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll send someone to get her."

He looked at his sister's body and found no stab wound. "I thought you were going to end her suffering?"

Katara gave him a sad smile. "I stopped her heart. It wasn't hard after the lightening hit her, only being a bender kept her alive."

They landed on her bedroom balcony and found Smellerbee and her friend Xon waiting for them anxiously. Katara and Zuko stripped down quickly and hid their disguises.

"Thanks." Katara said as she dropped down on the bed. "Any trouble?"

Smellerbee shook her head. "We heard a horrific scream though."

"That was Azula." Zuko said solemnly. "We... I... she's gone."

Katara frowned and held her hand out to him. "You didn't kill her Zuko. She chose not to live. You know as well as I do, she could have moved out of the way. She chose not to." She saw how guilty he looked. "Will you two send someone to retrieve Azula's body? Tell them I sent you."

When they left she laid back on the bed and allowed Zuko to lay his head on her stomach as she played with his hair. "Zuko, you can't feel bad about it. Did you see how free she was just before..."

"She was the little sister I remembered before Father ruined her." he let one tear fall for her. "I know she could have jumped away, and that you could have healed her, but I am grateful it happened. Does that make me a horrible person?"

She froze. "Zuko... am I a horrible person for burning those nobles alive? Or for poisoning your father? How about for torturing those people that poisoned you?" she asked continuing to run her hands through is raven locks.

He looked up at her. "No. You had reasons to do that. You were protecting humanity."

She gave him a weak smile. "Perhaps. But I am a monster for using my blood bending for evil purposes."

"You're no monster." he said sitting up.

"Goodnight Zuko." he watched as she fell asleep and followed soon after.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Bells and Burials**

Ozai woke later that night in time for dinner. He had requested his new bride to be at dinner with him. As he sat and waited for her arrival, he rubbed his forehead to rid himself of the headache. He looked up as she walked in with her young guard. He smiled as the boy pulled her seat out and prepared to leave.

"Li, why don't you stay for dinner?" He smiled. "I wanted to speak with you."

Zuko felt his stomach tighten in fear thinking he had been found out. "Of course, sir." he looked at the seats unsure where to sit.

"You can sit across from Lady Katara." Ozai said as he called a servant in to bring an extra plate. "So, Li. I have been watching you. You are good at protecting my future wife. I was planning on making you her personal guard once we're wed. It includes an actual rank in the guards, a high rank that is, and better pay and lodgings. I won't always be able to be by her side and I'd prefer it to be someone I know won't try anything dishonorable. Do you except?"

Katara smiled brightly. "That's wonderful, Li! Now, maybe I can go into the capitol to look around if he's too busy."

"Indeed. And perhaps the lady can find him a suitable wife in the future." Ozai replied. "I'm sure you could agree to these terms. I see you two are very close and I don't want my wife to be lonely, but you must also long for a wife of your own."

"My duty is to my nation." Zuko replied. "If Lady Katara sees fit for me to marry, I will do it. I accept your offer, sir."

Ozai smiled as the food arrived. "Splendid. Shall we eat?"

"I am curious," Katara mused. "In the fact that you allow me and Li to remain so close. Most men get restless when their wife is around other men."

Zuko kicked her under the table. _**'What is she doing? Is she trying to get us killed.'**_

Oazi looked up from his fish. "You are not foolish enough to give up all this. And as I said, I've been watching him closely. He's like a son I'd wished I had, instead of that failure I do have."

Katara allowed an inner smile. "Surely, Zuko wasn't that bad. We fought against him before, and he always gave me a challenge."

"Really." Zuko asked hiding his smile.

"I remember this one time in the north pole where I had just mastered water bending and he still beat me. He even beat the avatar a time or two." she stated. "At least he never cheated during the fights, he always fought fair."

Ozai watched her carefully. "You sound like you had a thing for him."

She rolled her eyes. "I only had respect for his abilities. He was a strong fighter."

Ozai nodded. "That was one of the only things I was proud of. He was a fighter, but he always let his heart get the better of him." he finished his meal and looked up. "How did the invasion go."

Katara sighed. "It was as pointless as I told them it would be. They retreated soon after the end of the eclipse." she said. "But, you should know, Azula was... taken down by her own lightening."

Zuko tensed as his father laughed. "I knew she'd get over excited. Is she in the healers wing?" he asked.

Katara stared at him. "My lord, she is dead." She waited.

"I see." he sniffed in annoyance. "No matter, I'm sure you can bare me a new heir."

She blushed. "Of course, but what if they turn out to be water benders? You won't kill them will you?"

He frowned. "Fire is stronger than water. I doubt we'll have water benders, but if you do, we'll send them away for safety. Maybe even have Li watch them."

She sighed and nodded. "Thank you." He rubbed his forehead again. "Is something the matter?" she asked in curiosity.

"I've had these headaches and the healers can't stop them." he grumped.

"I may be able to help." she smiled. "Li, can you get me some water."

Ozai watched her suspiciously. "How can I trust you not to kill me?"

"If I'd have wanted to kill you, I'd have already done it." she glared. "You better grow a little trust if you want the marriage or even children."

He sighed as Zuko sat a bowl of water down in front of her. "Thank you Li." He said quietly. "Do you really think you can get rid of these headaches?"

She formed her healing gloves with the water. "For now, all I know I can do is relieve the pain." she smiled sadly. "Once I figure out what is causing it, I can probably heal it completely."

He nodded. "I think I'm being poisoned." he said with a pout.

Zuko blinked. He had never seen his father act this way. Katara said it was the poison addling his brain, but he had a suspicious feeling his father was intimidated by the water bender.

"Sir? Are you sure you're being poisoned? When did you start feeling ill?" Zuko asked as sincere as possible.

Ozai gave a sigh of relief as some of his pain dissolved. "Since before this beauty arrived. I had thought Azula ordered it, but if she allowed herself..."

"Are you sure it's not stress?" Katara interrupted. "I'm not ruling out the poison, I'm just saying it could be stress. I'm finding a lot of damage to your nerves."

He sighed. "I'll just turn in for the night."

"Should we prepare Princess Azula's funeral service?" Zuko asked.

Ozai turned to look at them. "No. I'll have the twins do it. They were her mentors." he waved them off.

Katara and Zuko were silent until the reached her room and she saw a thick package on her bed. "Yes!"

* * *

Sokka went over the plans with Longshot and Smellerbee, who had managed to sneak out of the palace. Smellerbee laid out the blue prints of the courtyard the wedding would be in.

"Okay, she said when it's time she'll send a signal." Smellerbee pointed where Katara and Ozai would be standing. "Something about whine and fire. Ty Lee will be standing with Toph to signal her when to do her part."

"What about Zuko?" Sokka asked.

Smellerbee smile. "Ozai has adopted him as a son. And appointed him as Katara's personal guard."

Sokka scratched the back of neck with a smirk on his face. "That must be a nasty smack in the face for Zuko. To have his own father adopt him as a son thinking he's a perfect stranger." He let out a little laugh. "Boy, Ozai's going to be spittin' fire when he realizes the boy he took in was his actual son. We'll need to take extra care to watch Zuko's back."

Smellerbee nodded. "Well, I better get back. Xon only gave me a half an hour. He convinced them we were going on a date." Longshot raised an eyebrow and she shook her head. "Don't worry about him Longshot, he's got a wife. I'm the only one that knows."

"Wait, before you go," Sokka said quickly. "What exactly happened with the Jet situation?" Longshot nodded his agreement.

She sighed. "He almost blew everything. He thought she was being held there against her will and brainwashed. Azula was watching the whole thing, so she couldn't tell him what was actually going on. Zuko was guarding her door secretly, and I heard the yelling and ran back in to get some other freedom fighters. Zuko tackled him after she punched him. As far as I know, Zuko used some pressure point to knock him out. That's about all I know. I had to return to my work once Ozai got there, and that's the night Zuko became her personal guard." She took a deep breath and hugged Longshot before leaving. "See you tomorrow. Good luck."

Both boys spent the next ten minutes trying to decode everything the tomboy just said. When they finally did understand it, they just stared at one another.

* * *

Toph and Ty Lee were unsure where they were being lead to. Two guards came and retrieved them and told them they'd be staying elsewhere for the night. It was when they stopped outside the door, that Toph realized where they were.

The door was opened and they were shoved in roughly. "How rude." Toph sneered towards the closed door. "Sparky, where's sweetness?"

Zuko looked up from the desk he was sitting at. "Taking a bath." he smiled as Ty Lee bounced around the room. "Mudbug, how did you manage to not hurt her? My sis...sister used to shoot lightening at her."

Toph felt his unease. "Sparky? Did you get to watch the invasion? No one would tell us what happened. Obviously, we lost."

"Your turn Zuko." Katara called as she walked out.

"Thanks." He hurried into the bathroom.

"What's with him?" Ty Lee asked from an upside down position.

"And what happened with the invasion?" Toph snapped.

"The invasion was a success." Katara said as she brushed her hair. "For the most part. Azula died."

Ty Lee lost her bearings and crumpled to the floor. "W-what?"

"She shot lightening and it was rebounded on her. She didn't even try to get out of the way. I offered to heal her, but she refused. I ... I stopped her heart to lessen her suffering." Katara said looking toward the bathroom. "Zuko held her hand as I did it. He's blaming himself."

Toph frowned. "But, you guys didn't kill her. She could have moved."

"We redirected it." Katara sighed.

"Wait a minute!" Toph stood up. "You were part of the battle and I had to stay locked up?"

Katara placed a hand on her shoulder. "I needed you to be rested for tomorrow. The wedding is going to be stressful."

Toph and Ty Lee sat and listened to what they were supposed to do, and were amazed as she described the Black Sun Invasion. Toph kept shaking her head in disbelief at all the people Katara rounded up.

"And Aang has no idea what's going on, except for the fact that he has to deal with the fire lord?" Ty Lee asked cautiously.

"It won't work." Toph stated. "Twinkle toes won't kill him. He's an air bender."

Katara nodded. "I know that much. But he won't have to kill him. If he goes into avatar state, Roku will do it. Aang won't remember it."

Zuko stepped out of the bathroom. "How do you know he won't remember?"

She smiled. "I have my ways."

* * *

Aang was meditating. He was uncomfortable with the idea of killing the fire lord. He felt his spirit leave his body, and gave an inner sigh. Since he was able to go into avatar state again, his past lives had been nagging him constantly.

"Aang." he opened his eyes to see Roku in front of him.

"Hello Roku." he smiled sadly. "I take it you're going to lecture me as well?"

Roku gave a small smile. "No Aang, I'm going to help you."

* * *

Azula's funeral was beautiful. Ozai allowed her to go to it when she asked. In truth, she only went so Zuko could go. She was surprised when Ozai didn't show up, but he proved the night before he didn't care for his children. As they walked into her quarters, she was bombarded with women.

"What's going on?" Katara snapped pushing the women away.

"We're here to dress you, m'lady." One snickered.

Katara raised her eyebrow at the dress they were holding. "I'm not wearing that." she glared. "I have a dress."

"But this is a fire nation wedding dress!" An older woman scowled.

"Yes, of course it is." Katara snipped. "But I am having a water tribe wedding, you imbeciles. Get out!"

When they didn't leave she turned on her heel. "Li, take me to the fire lord."

They were outside the throne room in less time than Zuko expected. He wasn't sure what was going on, but decided not to ask. He cringed as she ripped the doors open and stormed in. The men in the throne room froze as she walked in.

"Ah, my bride," Ozai smiled. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Those women in my room! That dress when you know I have one!" She shouted.

Zuko saw his father cringe. "I sent no women to your room." he said nervously. "It must have been Lee And Lo. I will send someone to remove them."

She nodded and walked back out, with Zuko following her. He was about to ask what she was angry about, but she kicked her bedroom door open.

The women inside were trying to get Toph and Ty Lee down from the top of the bed. One woman had a hold of Toph's ankle and was yanking, and Ty Lee was jabbing at the hands as they reached for her.

"What are you doing to my daughter!" Katara bellowed.

The women turned around to look at her, but went back to what they were doing. Zuko walked forward and pulled Toph down, keeping her in his arms to keep the women back.

"The Fire Lord said he did not send you. What are you here?" He demanded.

The oldest looking woman crossed her arms. "We were sent by Lee and Lo. We can't have a savage as a fire lady. So we're are here to make her presentable." she stuck her nose in the air.

Water whips grabbed the woman by the throat and tossed her out of the room. "Anyone else?" Katara snarled. "I will dress myself. My wedding isn't until nighttime. Get out!"

The women ran from the room and Katara started pushing the desk toward the door. Ty Lee jumped down and helped her.

"So, what were they trying to do to you, Mudbug?" Zuko asked placing her on the floor.

"They were going to dress me up in some stupid dress, and when I told them only my mother dresses me they tried to pin me down." Toph kicked the bed. "Stretch over there knocked a few out and put me up there, but I couldn't see where they were coming from."

Katara wiped her face. "Don't worry, they won't be back." she huffed. "Now, let's start getting everything ready."

* * *

Zuko stood outside the room as the women prepared. They had dressed him first in traditional fire nation robes. He asked why she chose these robes when he was supposed to give her away in her father's place, but she just shook her head and laughed. He had been standing here for a half an hour, and the moon started rising higher in the sky.

"I thought you would be wearing water nation robes, Li." Ozai's voice came from the shadows.

Zuko glanced up. "I asked the same thing." he smiled politely. "She just shook her head and said she couldn't force someone from the fire nation to wear her nations colors."

Ozai raised an eyebrow. "I see. I just came to tell her everyone is ready when she is." he turned to leave and Zuko rolled his eyes.

Once Ozai was out of sight he turned to knock on the door. Ty Lee opened it and pulled him in. "Z.. You won't believe it! Wait till you see."

He rubbed his arm irritably. "See what? We have to go. He just came to tell me everyone is ready." he snapped.

Toph came stomping out of the bathroom looking none too happy about wearing a dress. "Well, the sooner we get this over with the sooner I can beat sweetness up for forcing me in this."

Zuko bit his lip to keep the smile out of his voice. "It's not that bad mud bug. I'm sure she picked that pretty pink dress for a reason."

"PINK?" Toph screeched.

Zuko started laughing along with Ty Lee. "It's not pink, Mudbug. It's dark blue and green." he snickered.

"And the reason it's so long is to hide when you earth bend." Katara said walking out of the bathroom. "Once it starts you can rip the skirt off so you can move."

Zuko frowned. "It starts?" He was silent for a moment and snapped his head up when realization hit him. "This is the actual invasion." he whispered. "I thought you had snapped and were actually going to marry..."

Katara rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, but if I did marry him I'd kill him before the honeymoon started."

He stared at her in surprise. "Oh. Er, what are you wearing?"

She looked down at her sea tiger fur dress. "It's a funeral dress we wear." she smiled wickedly. "I figured it fit." she lifted the skirt up causing Zuko to turn his head and blush. "Aw, don't be bashful. I'm only showing you where I hid your swords."

He blushed even harder as he turned an saw she had her brother outfit on under the dress with his swords hooked to her hips. He frowned when he looked at her hair, it was braided tight against her head.

"Are you ready?" he smiled weakly.

She nodded and they started towards the courtyard. Ty Lee and Toph walked down first to take their places, and the musicians picked up a bridal song. Katara made sure the musicians knew what type of song to play, even if they didn't know it was a funeral march. Ozai stared in awe as she and Zuko walked toward him slowly.

* * *

Positioned outside the walls of the courtyard, Sokka and the rest of the water tribe stiffened as the heard the funeral march. If Sokka hadn't know his sister's plan, he'd have thought she was being put to rest. He turned and signaled everyone to be ready. Toph would get the first signal, and she would signal them.

He only hoped this worked. He wanted nothing more than to see his little sister alive and well. He knew there was a chance she could die being so close to the target, but he hoped she would stay out of the way.

Aang sat crouched next to him. "A funeral march? That's her signal to be ready?" he hissed.

Sokka smirked. "She plans on giving Ozai a water tribe funeral. Be ready Aang. You know you have to..."

"Kill him." Aang sighed. "I know."

Sokka narrowed his eyes. "You know if you don't it will put everyone at risk, including my sister."

Aang looked at him angrily but said nothing. The funeral march ended, and they all sat with baited breath. Sokka saw Iroh giving orders out to the white lotus members that arrived a day ago to help.

Hakoda was briefing his warriors on the far side of the wall. Sokka was in charge of the swampy marsh warriors, earth benders, and the Kyoshi warriors, and Longshot was in charge of the Freedom Fighters stationed in the trees.

Sokka sucked in a breath as he saw the wine bending through the air high above the wall. He was curious as to why she was combining so many rituals in this so called wedding. This was part of a new chief being appointed. He smiled to himself as he saw the wine light on fire. It mean their signal was about to come.

* * *

Ozai watched in wonder as Katara moved the wine through the air. It was like a dance. He had thought of destroying the water tribes, but now, before he did it he would take all the water benders for his entertainment.

"You need to light the wine." she whispered to him causing him to jump.

She smiled brightly as the flames met the wine and she moved it faster through the air. He saw Ty Lee bend down and explain to the blind girl what was happening. Li stood on his other side, also entranced with the flaming liquid in air.

The next thing to happen, surprised everyone in the courtyard. The guards that were stationed around the wall stood in shock as the walls crumbled into the earth. Thousands of men encircled the now crumbled walls. Ozai looked to Katara to find her just as surprised.

"Li, get her out of here." Ozai hissed finding the boy staring in disbelief.

Zuko wasted no time rushing over to Katara. When Ozai had his back turned, Katara gave a signal only a sibling would catch. The battle started. Toph opened a hole in the ground and Katara and Zuko jumped in. Toph took the time to rip the skirt away from her and attack oncoming guards.

"Quickly." Katara hissed as she ripped the dress off.

Zuko stopped halfway undressed to gawk at her. "You stuffed your wig in your shirt to hide the fact that you are..."

"Shut up! Get undressed." she said placing her wig on her head and tossing his swords to him.

Outside Katara and Zuko's hide away, the battle was raging. Ozai was fighting his brother and the guards were trying to fight the invaders and failing. Ozai roared in irritation sending large fireballs randomly towards the intruders.

"Where are my guards?" he bellowed.

"They're a little busy, Fire Lord of Morons!" Came Toph's cocky reply as the buried yet another guard up to his neck.

"You!" he hissed ignoring his brother and turning towards Toph. "I should have killed you." A boy jumped in front of him. "Li! What are you doing? Why are you... where is my wife?"

"I think it's time you know who you took in as a son, Father!" Zuko said attacking with his duo swords.

"Zuko!" He growled sending lightening towards him.

ZXZXZXZXZ

Katara was bouncing between fights looking for her brother and Aang. She heard a familiar voice scream in pain and turned to see Haru bent over with a gash in his side. The guard responsible for the wound was readying to attack the downed boy.

She took control of the man's body as she ran to give her more time to get to Haru. Aang made it to the boy the same time she did. The young avatar watched as she killed the guard and turned to heal Haru.

"Katara!" Aang gasped. "Y-you just killed..."

"Is that better Haru?" She smiled as he stared at her as well. "Aang, this is a battle. People kill to protect themselves. If you feel you can't fight, then leave."

Aang blinked. "You need me here." he stated haughtily.

"I can kill Ozai." she snapped as she turned to block an attack. "I said leave if you want to be a coward. Roku said he'd take care of everything."

Aang watched her as she disappeared into the fight. He looked around to see fellow comrades fall at Ozai's hands. Before he knew what was happening, the avatar state began and Roku took his place.

"Fire Lord Ozai!" Roku's voice boomed throughout the courtyard causing everyone to freeze.

Katara worked her way around to be just behind the fire lord, and started healing the burns on Zuko and Toph. The battle was over, she could see the poisons had taken a lot out of Ozai. Every time he used his fire bending, it would force the poisons to get stronger. She looked around the clearing to find the only ones moving were Ozai and Roku. She was concentrating on healing, that she never heard the fight begin, nor what they were saying.

There was a flash of light and Ozai fell lifelessly to the ground. She heard gasps and looked up as Roku approached her.

"Princess Katara, you have done well." he said as he touched her forehead.

She felt all the stresses from the past few months finally catch up to her as she crumbled to the ground unconscious. Zuko was at her side in an instant. He cringed when he realized she'd been wounded sometime during the battle.

"She's fine, Fire Lord Zuko." Roku smiled before disappearing to be replaced by Aang.

The young avatar clutched his head and looked around, before following Katara into sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Mending the Four Nations**

Zuko hadn't left Katara's side in four days. It wasn't until Toph and Sokka literally dragged him away, that he was told he would be the new fire lord. He spoke to his uncle and they agreed it would be better for Iroh to take his place for the time being. They were sitting in the throne room with Iroh, and the rest of the leaders of the battle.

"Katara and I were planning on roaming through the nation to find what needs to be fixed." He stated sadly. "That's if she still wants to."

"What about Katara coming home where she belongs?" Sokka demanded. "She belongs in the South Pole."

"Snoozles, are you planning on returning to the South Pole?" Toph asked boredly.

"I... well... if..."

"I think it's a good idea." Hakoda interrupted. "If she decides to go along with you, Zuko, I agree. But, you must not push her, the healers did say she exhausted herself."

"I know. It's my fault. I should have noticed and made her rest." he sighed.

"Nonsense." Iroh scolded. "A woman that strong would never rest until she accomplishes her plans."

Zuko snapped his head up and looked straight to Hakoda. "Then I beg you to take her to the South with you." he said. "If she comes with me, then she'll do the same thing."

Toph and Iroh slapped their foreheads. "Idiot."

Hakoda shook his head. "There is no deciding for her. She will either come home or go with you. You can try though."

Aang came running into the throne room. "She's awake!" he cheered running back out.

* * *

Katara was surprised to see Aang running back in. When she woke up to him apologizing, she smacked him. The poor boy nearly cried in happiness as she hugged him.

"They're coming!" he smiled to her as he sat down. "I'm sor-sorry I was so childish..."

"Aang, don't worry about it." she whispered. "Besides, there is a certain Earth bender that likes you."

He scratched his head. "Toph? But she always..."

"She likes you. Go for it." she reprimanded.

"Kata!" Sokka barreled Aang over to get to his little sister. "You are so... stupidly brilliant! I don't know if I want to hug you or kill you."

"S-Sok-ka!" She gasped.

"I believe you're accomplishing both." Iroh chuckled.

Sokka let go and blushed. "Sorry, but you had me worried. Wait till Gran Gran hears what you did! Master Pakku is here. Did you know he was part of the white lotus? He said he made sure our village was once again restored to its natural..."

Everyone in the healer's wing stared in awe as the two siblings babbled back and forth in a language only they understood. It wasn't until Katara noticed Zuko standing against the wall that she silenced her brother.

"Why are you standing all the way over there?" she asked.

Zuko shrugged. "I figured you'd want to spend time with your family."

She rolled her eyes and turned to Iroh. "How are things going with Ozai's death?"

"The White Lotus claimed Ba Sing Se back shortly after with help from your friends. The Earth King is coming in a few days once they get everything situated. Master Pakku is here in Cheif Arnook's place to sign the treaty as well as your father."

She nodded. "And what about the air benders?" she asked.

The older men looked at her in disbelief. "Aang is the only..."

"No. The island close to the western air temple has been harboring air benders for the past hundred years. I told Aang before we left the freedom fighters."

Everyone turned to look at the young avatar. "I thought she was just saying that to shut me up." he blushed.

"Iroh, why don't you send a message to the White Lotus and have the leader of the air benders on that island come here." she ordered.

Hakoda raised an eyebrow. "Katara, you shouldn't be ordering..."

"It's fine, Chief Hakoda, Princess Katara has earned the right to order us around." Iroh smiled. "I suggest we all leave and let her rest."

They all turned to leave and Katara called out. "Zuko, I'd like you to stay for a moment."

Everyone gave him confident smiles as they left. Zuko slowly walked towards her bed, dreading what he was about to do. She smiled and patted the bed next to her completely oblivious to what he was about to tell her.

* * *

The adults decided to go to Iroh's study to plan, while Toph, Aang, Sokka, and Ty Lee went to a nearby courtyard. Ty Lee was doing her acrobats as the other three watched, or in Toph's case felt, her jump around.

"What do you suppose Zuko is telling Katara?" Aang asked curiously.

Sokka stretched and leaned back in the grass. "I hope he doesn't plan on telling her to go home. But knowing him he will, and that's why we didn't go very far. Toph, what's it look like so far?"

Toph tilted her head down in concentration. "Well, as far as I can guess, she's talking... oh, I think it's getting good. Excuse me."

She got up and started heading back to the healers wing, followed by three other curious teens.

* * *

"What do you mean I'm going back to the South Pole?" Katara snarled. "I told you I'd help you straighten out your lands. I'll do it without you if I have to!"

"You need to go home and rest. Be with your family. I'm sure they need you much more than I do. I can manage." he defended just as loudly.

"So that's it? You don't want me around? Fine! I'll fucking leave tomorrow." she snapped pulling the blankets up over her head. "Leave so I can _**rest**_."

"Katara." Zuko sighed. "Listen, I just..."

"LEAVE!" She shouted so loud it vibrated his chest.

He turned and stomped to the door, but as he opened the door he heard her crying. Before his heart betrayed him he slammed the door behind him crashing into Sokka.

"Watch it!" he barked.

Sokka stood up and crossed his arms. "That was a mistake. My dad warned you about telling her what to do." he sighed. "Now, who knows what she'll do."

"You think I don't know that?" he snapped angrily. "Do you have any idea how difficult she was when we were traveling together? Every time I'd tell her not to do something she'd do it anyway!"

The other three stared at him as he fumed about insane women. Aang started to pull him towards the dinner hall for lunch and he seemed to be so into his rant he never noticed they served the food.

"When did I get here?" Zuko stared blankly at his plateful of food.

"Roughly between mixed signals and insane wife, but after bossy, hotheaded, stubborn wench." Master Pakku smiled broadly.

Zuko blushed. "I... er... sorry."

"No need." Hakoda smirked. "I take it you did not heed my advice and told my daughter she would be coming home with me?"

"Yes. I figured after everything she'd at least listen to me once." Zuko glared at Sokka who was choking on his drink after laughing.

"What was it you were saying about a wife?" Iroh beamed.

"I... er... nothing. Did I say wife? I meant..."

"I remember them playing husband and wife in a village." Aang winked. "I think I overheard Toph and Katara giggling about it. Isn't that right Toph?"

Toph nodded. "Oh yeah. He was the perfect husband... blah blah ... couldn't have asked for a better man... I don't know I wasn't listening." she said plainly as she went back to her meal.

The adults around the table eyed the young blushing fire lord, and burst up laughing. Hakoda and Iroh were whispering with their heads bent together. The rest of the day went on with Zuko brooding in his room and the other teens visiting an irate water bender.

* * *

It had been three more days until Katara was finally allowed to leave the healer's wing. The healer wanted to keep her longer, but the ball was today and she intended on going. This ball would be when the four nations became one again, and apparently she was one of the important people needed to sign the treaty.

As she returned to her room she dropped down on the bed in satisfaction. Zuko hadn't been to see her since she blew up on him. She sighed and got up to take a bath. Iroh had told her a dress was being made for her and Toph or Ty Lee would drop it by.

She let the warm water relax her tight muscles. Lying in a bed for more than a week made her muscles feel more exhausted than when she was fighting. That silly healer refused to let her get up, except for the bathroom. The candle showed she had an hour before the ball began, which meant she wasted too much time to worry about her hotheaded companion.

She didn't see her dress or Toph anywhere when she walked out. "Great! How am I supposed to go when I don't have anything to wear?" she grumbled to herself as she sat at her vanity. "Damn it! Look at this hair. It'll take me longer than I have to get all these damn knots out."

"I can help you with that." came a quiet voice from the door.

She clenched her towel tighter at her chest and whirled around to see Zuko holding out a dark blue dress trimmed in white. When she looked closer there were little blue flames stitched into the white.

"It's beautiful." she smiled. "I was starting to worry if I'd have to go naked."

Zuko blushed. "I don't think it'd be a problem. From what I've seen the past few days, several men have asked for your hand." he smiled weakly. "I'll help you with your hair as soon as you get into this."

She looked at him. He wore the traditional Fire Lord robes, but she noticed a patch of blue around his wrist and stood up to get a closer look. "What's this blue?"

He looked down. "It's something your father gave me." he said hiding his arm. "Put this on. We don't have much time and that hair looks like a mess."

She frowned but listened as she grabbed the dress. "Why did my father give you a gift?"

"For taking care of his daughter. Aang got one as well." he stated.

"Oh, alright then. Tie me up." she turned so he could tighten the corset. "You know, these fire nation dresses aren't so bad after you get used to them."

He smiled as he picked up the brush and ran it through her hair. "I heard Pakku talking about Princess Yue, and apparently she wore these types of dresses." He said as he worked out a particularly tough knot. "Are you putting your hair in water tribe style? I don't know how to..."

"No, I'm already wearing blue. Fix it however you want to." she sighed. "Zuko, I'm sorry I blew up on you the other day."

He froze halfway through pulling her hair up. "It's alright. Your father warned me about it. I just wanted you to see your family." He continued his work.

"But, I'll see them plenty after we get everything straight. Don't worry about it." she smiled into the mirror.

"Alright." he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her reflection. "I won't worry about it. You're all done."

She shook her head and leaned forward to put makeup on. "I'll be done in a moment." she said quickly.

* * *

The ball was full of every nation. Iroh, Hakoda, Pakku, Kuei, and Aang sat at the head table watching all the people mingling cautiously. They spotted Toph lecturing some poor boy about earth bending. Ty Lee was bouncing all around the room flirting with all the men, while Sokka stuffed his face.

"Has anyone seen Zuko or Katara?" Iroh questioned.

Aang looked around the room. "No. But the healer said she went back to her room. Zuko took her dress to her."

"Oh La, I hope he's planning on ending all this wedding proposals. I'm sick of them." Pakku snickered.

Hakoda raised an eyebrow. "I've been dealing with them for months. You've only had to hear it for maybe a week. I don't want to hear it old man." he laughed.

A hush went around the room as said couple stepped into the room. A path cleared for them as they walked up to the head table, ignoring the whispers going around the room.

"Ah, finally!" Iroh smiled. "I was beginning to wonder if you two decided to have a ball of your own."

"What?" Zuko frowned.

Katara blushed and rolled her eyes. "That reminds me Iroh." she whispered. "I think it's time you gave him the talk."

As much as she tried to keep it so only Iroh heard, Hakoda and Pakku managed to hear it as well. Zuko was still frowning when Hakoda spoke quietly.

"And who did you get the talk from?" Hakoda hissed quietly.

She blushed even darker. "Sokka. Hmm. That food smells great, come on Zuko."

Zuko sent the men a bewildered look before following the water bender. "You know what, I've learned not to ask anymore."

She laughed as they reached the table. "Don't worry, your uncle will explain."

zxzxzxz

**_Two Hours Later_**

zxzxzxz

The treaty had been signed, but not without a little threatening on Katara and Toph's part. Men had asked Katara to dance constantly and it took Zuko growling at any man that came near her to stop. She was grateful for the break.

Sokka had gotten a hold of cactus juice by accident and was spouting off at the mouth. Toph and Aang disappeared outside and hadn't returned as of yet. The air benders that had been in hiding were mingling for the first time in a hundred years, and enjoying it.

The final song of the night was finally played and people were coupling up on the dance floor. No one seemed to pair with their nation, allowing this treaty to finally grow.

"It's nice isn't it?" Katara said happily watching the couples on the floor.

"What is?" Zuko asked.

"That people can finally look past discrimination and come together." she said dreamily.

"Mm. Your father said Pakku was complaining about all the suitors asking for your hand." he chuckled.

"Oh." she sighed sadly. "I guess I'll have to look at the list sometime soon."

He looked at her in understanding. "Do you want to dance? Maybe it'll take your mind off it." he asked cautiously.

She glanced up and smiled. "I'd love to Fire Lord Zuko."

He frowned as he lead her out on to the floor. "I don't think I'll get used to that." he said with a smirk. "And you've been calling me that a lot."

She giggled. "Would princess be better?"

He spun her around quickly and caught her in a dip. "Only if you plan on giving me the pleasure of your presence when I survey my lands." he smiled warmly pulling her up.

She raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." she replied placing her head on his shoulder.

Three pairs of old eyes watched them quietly from the head table. Iroh smiled wildly at the two water tribe men. All three agreeing that if the new Fire Lord asked them for the water bender's hand, neither would object.

_**Fin.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

The South Pole had been rebuilt since she was last here. Although she'd been here for half a year, she still seemed to forget where everything was. She was surprised at how many water benders moved down from the north.

"Master Katara!" called a little girl she was training.

She had put a stop to people calling her 'princess' the first week. She would water whip anyone who still call her that. She turned to see the little girl charging her.

"What is it Rina?" she smiled.

"I heard you're getting married!" Rina beamed.

Katara frowned. "What are you talking about? I'm not getting married."

Rina faltered. "But my sister said you were marrying Hahn from the north."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Your sister Lia? The one who's been chasing after him? I bet he told her that to make her jealous. You tell her I said she can have him."

Rina giggled as she ran off. Katara sighed and continued on her way to the inventor's room. Sokka had sent for her earlier that day, and she was curious. As she stepped inside she shook her head at the mess.

"Sokka! How in the world can you work in here? It's a mess!" she scolded.

His head popped up from behind the desk. "Oh! Finally! Look what I invented." he beamed.

She frowned as she look at the contraption in his hand. She couldn't figure out what it was. "What is it?"

He flipped the lid and ran his finger across a switch causing a flame to erupt. "I call it a fire-start." he chuckled at his own unknown joke.

"What's it for?" she asked smartly knowing he wouldn't catch on.

"To light things on fire. You know light a fire, light a candle, or even light a pipe. Like the ones Gran Gran smokes." he rattled off.

"Why not call it a lighter?" she mused.

Sokka's eyes grew wide in amazement. "I never thought of that! I have something else too."

He dug around all his contraptions until he pulled out an odd shaped thing. It had a tube that connected to a bottle looking thing. When she leaned forward to look closer he pulled a switch and water squirted out spraying her in the face.

She sputtered in surprise. "Sokka!"

"Now I can water bend!" he laughed. "I haven't named it yet. I figured I'd send some to the fire nation since it's so hot. The kids will love them."

She bent the water out of her clothes. "So it's a toy?"

"Well, yeah. I noticed not a lot of kids had toys unless they were noble's kids. At least this way, they can have fun and stay cool at the same time." he replied bashfully.

She gave him a hug. "It's a wonderful idea. I'm sure the fire nation kids will love them. Even Aang will want one, even if it is shaped like a gun."

"That's it! Water gun! Katara you're a genius!" he cheered and turned serious at her sad look. "Why the long face?"

"Nothing. Just bored." she replied.

He put his inventions down and sat next to her. "The South Pole isn't as exciting as you remember it, right?" At her nod he continued. "I know you only came back here to help out, but everything here's under control. Have you written to Zuko at all since we got back?"

She frowned. "Why would I? He's busy running his nation. Besides, he's probably already married by now."

Sokka smirked at her. "Well, he writes to me all the time. He even asked me why you never return his letters. I told him you were busy training new water benders. But I refuse to lie anymore. Kata, that boy has been in love with..."

The bells outside alerting everyone of incoming ships cut him off. Katara jumped up and ran out the building, followed by her brother with a smirk on his face. As they neared the docked ship, she stopped short causing him to run into her.

"KATA! Warn me next time you just want to stop in front of me!" he barked.

But her eyes were on the fire nation ship docked in front of her. A tall young man stood at the ramp watching her with a smile on his face. As he started to walked down the ramp, Sokka gave her a push.

Zuko, being unused to the snow and ice, fell when a light weight collided with him. He landed in the soft snow only to have it puff up in a cloud around him.

He opened his eyes to see nothing but blue. "Hello peasant, did you miss me?" he smiled.

Katara leaned forward so her lips were just barely touching his. "Of course I did, Princess."

He leaned forward and captured her lips in a tender kiss. Both were unaware of the small crowd they were drawing, or the cold snow seeping through their clothes. The only thing they knew, was each other and the feel of their lips touching.

* * *

I'm not sure if I'm writing a sequel. I thought about writing one about Zuko and Katara going around and correcting all the problems in the fire nation. If you think I should let me know. And again, if you see spelling errors message me so I can fix them. I normally write late at night and into the next day. Sometimes my hands type faster than my brain thinks. Thanks.


End file.
